Howl at the Moon
by Remizak
Summary: Tonks comes to Remus and wants to talk. Will he listen? What on earth could she want to talk about?...Rated M for later chapters. Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note- Just a little fun idea I had. I hope you enjoy it. _

_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own these characters. They are JK Rowling's. I'm simply borrowing them for amusement. No infringement is intended and I'm not making money off of this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 The Unexpected Dining Companion

This had to be the most preposterous thing he had ever heard in his life. There was no way it could work-No! It shouldn't even be attempted in the first place. It was lunacy; utter madness…and he found himself wanting it to happen.

He had been a lonely bachelor since his school days, with the occasional date here and there, but it never became something serious. Now the prospect of what he had secretly wanted all his life was right in front of him, with in reach, and he was petrified of it. He wanted companionship, understanding, and love. The last thing he wanted was pity. But in the time that he had spent with her, he never got the feeling that she pitied him. It was quite strange. He actually felt like she was impressed by him. But he brushed it off as the imaginings of an old fool. Surely no young woman, especially not one like her, would ever consider such a man as an option. And yet, here he stood, the image of her teary eyes clear in his mind.

She had a crush on him, that much was obvious. Even he could see it. But he didn't think for one second that her feelings went any deeper on the matter. Well, no, that was a lie. He had thought about it, many times, but he would not allow himself to give in to such delusions. There was no way….

She knew she loved him. She had known for ages and it was killing her. All she wanted was to be close to him, for him to let her love him. All he was content to do was tell her that it could never work. "I'm too old for you."he would say whenever she broached the subject. Or her would tell her "I'm too dangerous for you. You deserve better." She had made up her mind long ago and she would not change it now. Yes, he was older than her, but no more that a few years. Age wasn't a factor, really. It didn't bother her and she didn't think he should be bothered by it either. As for him being dangerous- again, it was true- to a point. His little 'quirk' was not a pleasant one, but it was manageable and it was something that she actually liked about him. It had helped make him into the man that he was. As for her deserving better, she would be the judge of what was best and she had already decided that he was the crème of the crop.

She had grown tired of him pushing her away and had gone to his flat to tell him so. They now stood facing each other. He was shocked to see her at his door and her eyes were blazing at him.

"I…wasn't expecting you, Nymphadora. Come in."he said politely.

She entered and shrugged her coat off with a sigh. "You know I detest it when you use my full name, Remus."she reminded him and he gave her a small smile as he took her coat. "Yes, but it is your proper name."he said. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "So, what brings you to this old wolf's den, hmm?"he asked. "I wanted to talk to you about what's been happening recently."she said. "Why don't we go into the sitting room to talk then? Care for something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"he offered. "Tea, please."she said and she followed him through the flat and sat in the sitting room and watched as he made the tea. "You prefer the muggle way?"she asked as he handed her a cup and sat down with his own in the chair beside hers. He shrugged. "Old habit, I suppose."he said, sipping the tea. "So, is it safe to assume that you did not come here to talk to me about the most recent attacks?"he asked her and she looked him in the eyes. "You know I could talk to you about those at the Order meetings."she said curtly and he nodded. "I know, but I was hopeful. Well, I know you well enough to know that when you have something to say, it is best to let you say it. The floor is yours."he smiled.

She took a deep breath and began. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"she asked. "Avoiding you? I haven't been…"he defended. "Yes you have! You barely say hello and goodbye to me at the meetings and nothing else. You barely even look at me!"she said. He sighed heavily. She was right and he had no defense. "I …I haven't been trying to ignore you, Nymphadora. I have been trying to reason with myself that being with you is a horrible idea."he said. "And why is it such a bad idea?"she questioned. "I've already told you… I'm far too old for you and too dangerous, and you deserve someone who can support you."he told her. "For starters, you're only seven years older than I am. My grandparents had a sixteen-year age difference! So don't even try that. Secondly, you are not that dangerous. You are very careful and if you take the potion there is nothing to worry about."she said and he began again. "You know very well that that potion isn't a cure, Nymphadora. It only curbs some of my instincts, it doesn't make me into a lapdog."he corrected. He would have to concede the age argument to her. She continued as if he had said nothing of great argument. "And who in blazes said I wanted you to support me? I can take care of myself and I have enough money."she told him. "It's still wrong Nymphadora."he sighed. "What about it is wrong? And stop calling me that!"she said. "I am not a human and I would pose a threat to you. We would not be accepted. I don't want that for you. I have grown up without acceptance but you… And I would not want to hurt you or risk turning you into a monster."he said. "Accepted? Who are you kidding Remus? Pink hair. Looks that I can change on a whim. Oh yes, I fit right in."she said sarcastically. "Ny…"she cut him off. "And as for the monster bit… Do you really see yourself as a monster?"she asked, her eyes softening as she looked at him. He nodded with a sigh. "I lose myself when I transform and become something evil. I don't want to take the risk that I will hurt you or curse you to the same fate as me. I won't let that happen Nymphadora. I won't let you endanger yourself."he told her. "Remus Lupin you unbelievably bloody selfish git! How dare you try to make decisions for me! You aren't my father and I'm a big girl. I can choose for myself and I choose you."she told him. He shook his head. "Why choose me, Nymphadora? Why choose me over a young, whole man? Why…"he asked. She got up and knelt in front of him and took his hands in hers. "Because I love you."she whispered as she looked up at him.

He gaped at her. How could this be happening? How could this be true?

She was young and perfect. Why in the bloody hell would she settle for an old codger like him? He damn near asked her that, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he lost his resolve. He could see that she loved him and what was more, he loved her and he'd have been willing to bet a lifetime supply of Honey Duke's chocolate that she knew it too.

She leaned up and captured his lips in a chaste kiss and he kissed her back, just barely, before pulling back to look at her. "This is a mistake Nymphadora…"he whispered. "I'll be the judge of that."she told him with a smile. His eyes searched hers for an instant before letting her claim his lips again.

The kiss overwhelmed his senses. It was soft and powerful at the same time. He instantly began to return the kiss and was rewarded with a smile against his lips. His hands came up to cup her face and the back of her head as he leaned into the kiss, turning it from raw and powerful to tender before he released her.

He rested his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath. "This really isn't a good idea…"he panted, glancing out the window for an instant. "It's a crescent moon tonight."she told him. "I know, but still…."he muttered.

She sighed and got up and sat on his lap, shaking her head at him. "Do me a favor Remus and take a deep breath."she told him. He narrowed his gaze at her. He was worried for a good reason and she was mocking him! "Look, you can't live your life always worried about 'maybes' and 'what ifs'. I wouldn't even call that living, to be honest."she said and he opened his mouth to argue but she continued. "Maybe I'll fall off my broom tomorrow and die. What if the Ministry falls apart at the seams? We can play that game but no one ever wins it Remus. Worrying about what may never happen is a waste of time. And, though I am fond of your gray hair, you shouldn't speed up the graying."she told him, fingering a lock of his hair appreciatively as she said it. She was fond of it! She actually like his gray hair! "Maybe that is true, but there are things to be concerned about, Nymphadora. Relationships are complicated to begin with and my …._situation_ just makes things even more so."he told her. She looked at him intently, slightly cocking her head to the side. "Do you really think that I care about that Remus? Do you really think that that would stop me from loving you?"she asked. "Honestly, I doubt it, but it should. No one in their right mind would want to be so close to me."he said and she smirked. "Lucky for you, everyone always said I was never 'right in the head'."she chuckled. "I'm serious Nymphadora."he said gravely. "Okay, so….once a month you turn into a less than friendly creature…So your hormones are out of whack and your senses go haywire….So you howl a bit. Nothing I haven't done or been through before."she said with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "You've never seen me transform, you have no idea."he said but she shook her head. "I'm a woman Remus, trust me, if there is a species on this planet that knows about monthly pains and hormones-it's the human female."she said and Remus blushed slightly. She had a point. "Yes, but…."he said swallowing hard. "But?"she asked. Oh Merlin! How was he going to say this with out sounding like…Sirius or James? "Uh…if…that is, well relationships progress and…" He dropped his gaze, trying hard to keep the blush out of his face and the quiver out of his voice. 'This would be much easier if she wasn't on my lap!'he thought. "If we got to the point where we wanted to…" 'OH JUST SPIT IT OUT YOU COWARDLY WEREWOLF!'he yelled internally and he looked back up at her. "What the bloody hell am I thinking! It could never happen and I won't let it. I won't put you in that kind of danger."he flared. "What kind of danger is there in us making love?"she questioned. 'Damn! She was actually able to follow what I was rambling about.'he thought. "Lycanthropy is transmitted by heredity, venom from a bite, and bodily fluids Nymphadora."he said. She gave him a nonplussed look. "I could turn you. Don't you understand! I never want this kind of life for you! I don't want to curse you with such an existence."he told her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that I love you? Don't you realize what that means Remus? It means that I accept you for who you are. It doesn't matter to me that you are a werewolf. You could be a vampire, a centaur, hell, you could even be the giant squid and I would still love you. What matters to me is you, nothing else."she said. "But I could kill you."he said very quietly. She nodded. "Yes, you could, but if I was worried about being in danger and getting hurt I wouldn't have become an Auror. I'm a big girl Remus. I can handle it."she smiled.

As he looked down at her, he started to believe her. She had become an Auror. Not exactly the safest career choice and she had joined the Order, also not the safest of choices. But there were still things to worry about. What if they did become close? What if…. 'Merlin forbid, I could never…'thought Remus when a very unnerving thought occurred to him.

"Could you really Nymphadora? Could you really handle it?"he whispered. "Yes."she answered. "You could handle watching me transform every month? You could handle the chance that I might pass my Lycanthropy on to you?"he asked her and she nodded vehemently. He shook his head and sighed. "And what about a family?"he asked. "A…a family? Remus, do you…?" He cut her off. He didn't want her jumping to conclusions. "You are young, Nymphadora and you are a very kind person. You deserve a man who can give you children."he told her. "Remus…"she said sadly. "I don't want a child to go through what I have gone through, Nymphadora. I couldn't force such a thing on an innocent child."he whispered but she could see the pain in his eyes and hear it in his voice. 'It sounds like he resigned himself to loneliness a long time ago….' She thought and it broke her heart.

She brought her hands up to his face and smiled softly at him. It brought tears to her eyes to hear the deep concern he had for the subject. "Don't you want a family Remus? Aren't you entitled to one just as much as I am?"she asked him. "I…yes, I would like to have a family, but… I…I am not entitled to one. I am one of the last people who should have a family."he said. "That's not true! You're the kindest man I've ever met and your wonderful around children. Just because you are a werewolf is no reason not to have the family that you want."she told him. He looked at her with surprise. That was the first time any one had said he should have a family. "I know you consider your friends your family, but…"she said. "But you think I should have a wife and children."he finished for her and she nodded. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 'And would you be my wife? Would you give me those children?'he thought to himself. She was the only woman he had ever met that was not bothered by his Lycanthropy. And she wanted a relationship with him regardless. He shook his head to clear it. There was no use in thinking about such things- things that would not happen.

"Remus?"she whispered. "Hmm?"he murmured, opening his eyes.

All this talk of family made her eyes tear up. She needed a change of topic or she would be sobbing her eyes out in seconds.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"she asked him. He smiled at the turn the conversation had taken. "No, I haven't."he said. "Would-would you like me to make something for you?"she asked him. He couldn't help it- he laughed. "Hey! I'm a good cook!"she said defensively. "Yes, but you drop more food and pans than any other I have ever seen."he chuckled. She frowned. "I know, I'm a klutz…."she whispered. 'You don't need to rub it in…' she thought. He saw the sadness in her eyes and brushed his hand against her cheek, causing her to look up at him curiously. "I didn't mean it like that, Nymphadora. And you're not a klutz. Why don't I help you, hmm?"he smiled. Her demeanor perked up immediately and she hopped out of his lap with a grin. "Alright then, what should we make?"she asked eagerly as she went into the kitchen.

He watched her curiously for a moment before following her into the kitchen. "I have no idea, really. What ever you like is fine by me."he told her. "Hmm…in that case…."she said and she began to rummage through the pantry and cabinets for something suitable to eat.

Fifteen minutes later saw him peeling potatoes and her attempting to sear meat. He chuckled at the sight. "Nymphadora, why don't I cook the meat? That stove was always a bit finicky."he suggested. "Are you sure?"she asked, almost hoping that he would let her finish. "Unless you want to keep trying?"he said and she nodded. "Alright."he said with a smile as he began to boil the potatoes beside her at the stove.

"This is nice."she smiled after a few minutes. "What is?"he questioned. "Cooking together. I never have anyone to cook with and I think it's more fun with someone else there."she answered. He nodded. "You're right. It is more fun."he agreed. He liked seeing her like this. He liked seeing her happy, but what was more was that she was happy with him. He knew he should not have been thinking it, but he was. He wondered if it could always be like that. He found himself wondering what it would be like if they could do this every day.

They sat down at the small kitchen table and he handed her a butter beer. "I think a toast is in order."she said. "A toast to what?"he asked curiously. "To not breaking dishes!"she grinned and he smiled. "I'll drink to that."he said and he tapped his bottle against hers. "Cheers."she smiled and they both drank.

"Do you want any more meat?"he asked and she shook her head. "You should eat more meat. You're so pale…"she said, taking in his complexion. He laughed. "This is England, everyone is pale."he said with a snort. "You know what I meant."she told him and he nodded. "I'm afraid I don't have the means to eat meat regularly. Tonight is a rare occation."he admitted. "Well, we'll just have to do something about that then, won't we?"she smiled. "What are you plotting, Nymphadora?"he inquired. "Plotting? I'm doing no such thing!"she denied. "I know that look. Sirius used to get that same smirk on his face when we were planning our pranks and adventures."he said. "No, it's nothing like that. I mean, I was thinking that we could have dinner more often and…I always have too much food at home any way. It's rather wasteful; really…"she rambled. "I don't want charity, Nymphadora…"he said. "Did I say 'charity'? I said I wanted dinner. There is a big difference. Besides, Molly and I both agree that you need to eat healthier."she said, as if that was the end of it. He sighed knowing that if she was resorting to Molly, then he had better just accede defeat. The last thing he wanted was to have an angered Molly Weasely giving him a piece of her mind on the matter. Sighing, he nodded in agreement. She smiled at him and gave him another helping of meat.

He had not expected her and dinner had been a pleasant surprise. It was nice to have someone to dine with for once. And for the first time in a long while, he didn't feel quite so lonely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Kind of long, but it sets every thing up nicely. Comments,reviews, and feedback are strongly encouraged. Thanks for reading and please come back and read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to the literary goddess known as JKR. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing 

"No Nymphadora."he said for the tenth time.

"But why not? You know you'll enjoy it."she said.

That's how his day had started. It had been a few weeks since their impromptu dinner together and they had not spoken much about it since, but to his credit, he no longer avoided her at Order meetings. She had come to tell him that the next meeting was postponed, something which he was already aware of. But it provided an excuse for her to come and he found that he didn't much care because he liked the fact that she had come to see him.

"I'm not a doll you can dress up Nymphadora."he answered.

"No, but you need new clothes. Your old ones are nothing but patches!"she told him and he sighed heavily.

She was right, of course, but he didn't have the means to afford new robes. "Maybe after Christmas I'll look into it."he shrugged.

"Christmas! Remus that's months away. Your old robes can't wait that long."she pointed out.

"Unfortunately Nymphadora, I do not have money to spare, especially not for robes."he told her.

Her hands went to rest on her curvy hips and she tapped her foot impatiently. He knew what that meant.

"No Nymphadora I'm not going. I can't afford new robes and I don't want you paying for them. I told you before, I don't want charity."he reminded her.

"I want you to have decent robes. Why is that such a bad thing?"she asked him.

"It's not a bad thing, but I do not like other people paying my way. I'm a stubborn old man when it comes to that."he told her.

"You're not old! Stubborn yes, old no."she told him.

"Even so, I don't want you paying for me. I feel guilty already for eating your food."he told her.

"I offered it and you need to eat. You need robes and I'm offering to buy. Besides, it will make me feel better to know you have enough to eat and decent clothes."she told him.

He sighed. He was loosing this battle and he knew it. "And I haven't had a shopping day in ages. Shopping is therapeutic, well, that and chocolate."she giggled.

Remus shook his head. "I know I'm going to regret this…."he muttered.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Only if you fight me on it."she threw at him.

"I surrender."he sighed.

It would be easier if he just went along with it. I was pitiful, really. He was a marauder! And he had given up. But it would make her happy, right? Wasn't that a good thing? She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"That's a good wolf."she teased and before he could fix her with a proper glare, she disapparated them from the flat.

It took a moment for his surroundings to register once they apparated in Diagon Alley.

"First stop, Madam Malkin's."she grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."she said.

"I don't enjoy clothes shopping the way you seem to Nymphadora."he told her.

"Hmmm….We'll just have to change that then, won't we?"she smirked.

He gave her a questioning look but she only smiled and headed off for the shop. He shook his head and followed behind her, knowing that she was concocting something under that cap of vibrant pink hair.

"You have got to be joking Nymphadora!"he exclaimed a half an hour later as she held out a putrid green robe with a dragon sequin design embossed on the back.

"Not for you, silly! This one's for me. I thought this one was more your style…"she grinned and she pulled a dark blue robe with crimson trim from behind her back.

"Really Remus, the look on your face was priceless."she giggled.

He sighed heavily. "I see that Sirius rubbed off on you…"he muttered.

She shrugged. "Bound to happen, cousins after all."she said and she handed him the blue robe.

"Do you really like that color green?"he asked curiously and he motioned to the offending article.

"Hmm…well, I like that it gets people's attention. Does that count?"she said and she didn't wait for his answer before heading off to look at another rack of robes.

"Why do you need to see it?"he questioned as she dragged him back to the dressing rooms.

"To see if it needs to be tailored. Come on, I'll try mine on too."she told him and she pushed him unceremoniously into one of the cubicles.

"Wha'dya think?"she asked, giving a whirl.

He peeked his head through the curtain of his cubicle and took in her appearance. The bright green and silver sequins mixed with her pink hair were quite something to see.

"You'll definitely get attention."he smiled. "You think so?"she asked, spinning around in front of a mirror and taking in her own appearance.

"Indeed."he assured her.

"Alright, your turn."she said. "I um…."he said.

"Come on, just come out and let me see how the robes look."she said. That was not something he wanted to do…

Slowly he moved the curtain aside and came out of the cubicle and sighed. He felt like an idiot. No one had taken him clothes shopping since he was a small boy and he suddenly felt like a child again, and not in a good way either. He thought he looked rather stupid, even though he hadn't seen what he looked like yet.

Her eyes widened when he came out.

"What?"he asked her.

He knew it! He looked like a moron.

"You look…wow."she smiled.

He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Take a look."she said and she stepped away from the mirror and pulled him in front of it. His hair was less than what he would consider neat and he looked tired but the robes…

"That is definitely a good color on you and these robes fit you perfectly."she said as she walked around him and then she took a step closer to him and smiled.

"They make you look younger too."she added.

"It's not nice to pull someone's leg, Nymphadora."he cautioned.

"I'm being serious. And you're getting those robes. Now lets see… That cloak of yours is getting rather old…"she said.

"Nymphadora…"he warned.

He didn't want her buying him a new cloak as well. Too late. She was already back in her cubicle changing back into her clothes. He changed out of the blue robes and back into his old brown ones and when he came out again she was holding a heavy black cloak with etched silver fastenings.

"It's cashmere wool. It'll be very warm. Try it on and see if it fits."she told him and he shook his head.

"That's too expensive Nymphadora."he told her.

"Don't be a spoilsport Remus. Just try the cloak on, please?"she said.

"It doesn't get that cold around here."he tried to reason with her and he knew the fault in his argument before he had said it. It got very cold and they both knew it. It wasn't exactly warm outside as it was. There would be snow on the ground before long. Se gave him a 'don't even try that pitiful excuse' look and handed him the cloak. He rolled his eyes and tried it on, knowing that he had lost.

A smirk instantly came to her face when she saw what the cloak looked like on him.

"Damn!"she muttered with a grin and he looked at her curiously.

"Dare I ask?"he said.

"You look good Rem, really good."she told him.

"Right…"he said unbelievingly.

She pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes at him, and put her hands on her hips.

"Madame Malkin?"she called and the clothes witch came bustling over.

"Yes dear?"she asked.

"What do you think? Does that cloak look good on Mr. Lupin?" Tonks inquired and Madame Malkin turned her gaze.

"Goodness yes! I was wondering who would try it on… Is there a problem with it?"inquired the witch.

"Mr. Lupin does not believe that it suits him."explained the younger witch.

"I have seen many robes and cloak and many wizards and witches. None have ever looked so suited for each other as that cloak looks for you, Mr. Lupin."smiled the elder witch.

"A female conspiracy to make me agreeable to a new cloak and set of robes… Are you being paid extra for this service, Madame?"he laughed.

"You sound like Mad-Eye. Conspiracy this, vigilance that…."sighed Tonks.

"Will you be buying the cloak and robes then?"asked the elder witch.

"Yes and the green ones too."said Tonks before he could say any more.

"It's cold out. Why not wear your new cloak?"she asked him as they exited the shop, arms full of bags.

"I'll wait until the weather becomes harsher, besides, I'm still quite fond of my old cloak."he smiled.

"But thank you. I really do like the new cloak and robes."he told her.

"I'm glad you like them, but I want you to wear them too. Don't just hang them up and look at them."she said.

"I promise I'll wear them soon, alright?"he said and she nodded.

"It's getting late. Want to grab a bite at the Leaky Cauldron?"he asked her.

"Sure."she grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- A little humor. It's short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

Chapter 3: Butter Beer and Baby Talk

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in a corner booth at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom came to take their orders.

"Fancy seein' the two o you here. Busy day?"said Tom, noting their purchases.

"Very. What's good today, Tom?"said Tonks.

"Soup and th' ham are excellent this evenin' but you usually go for th' stew Miss Tonks."he said.

His memory was good. "And how is the stew today?'asked Remus.

"It got Hagrid's approval."said Tom.

Remus and Tonks exchanged nervous looks before saying "I think we'll take the soup and ham…"in unison.

Tom nodded and the two laughed. "Anything to drink?"asked Tom.

"Butter beer for me."said Remus.

"Make it two."said Tonks. Tom nodded again and went to get their drinks.

"Was today really as horrible as you thought it would be?"asked Tonks after Tom had brought them their drinks.

"Not really."smiled Remus as he took a sip of his butter beer.

"It sort of reminded me of my Hogwarts days and going to Hogsmeade with James and Sirius. And I do believe that Sirius owned a set of putrid green robes…"he chuckled.

"He did?"she asked and he nodded.

"James and I bought them as a joke and gave them to Sirius one Christmas and Sirius, not wanting to be outdone, actually wore them. He told everyone what fine taste in clothes his friends had."laughed Remus.

"And Dumbledore complimented Sirius on his 'impeccable sense of style'."he told her.

"I'd say that would be the best part."she laughed.

Remus shook his head. "The best part was that he bought neon yellow and fuchsia robes for me and James….and then he hexed our hair to match the robes."said Remus.

"You with yellow hair? Damn! I wish I could have seen that."she told him.

"It was quite amusing walking around Hogwarts for the following week."he chuckled.

"You didn't change your hair back?"she asked and he shook his head again.

"We enjoyed 'being uniquely different' a little too much. Besides, Dumbledore gave us points for it."he smiled.

"How old were you then?"she inquired.

"Seventh year, why?"he answered.

"Just thinking that I was just about to get my letter then."she smiled. He returned it.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"she asked and he nodded.

"Summer after my forth year. We were all surprised when Sirius brought you with him."he recalled.

"He didn't really have a choice. I made him promise to."she laughed.

"You really wanted to spend time with your 'cool' cousin?"he chided.

"Not quite. He'd told me stories about his friends since he started school and I wanted to meet them and see if the stories were true. The Marauders didn't disappoint."she smiled.

"He told you stories? But you couldn't have been more than a baby…..Oh Merlin! No wonder you act so much like him…."laughed Remus.

"Bad influence very early in my innocent little life."she grinned.

Remus adopted a high fake voice "'Sirius, tell me about the time you hexed Snivellus to tap dance in drag…'"he imitated.

"Actually…."smiled Tonks.

"He didn't…?"said Remus, shocked and she nodded.

"That was one of my favorites."she admitted.

"He used to tell me that he would teach me some spells too. He taught me some pretty useful ones."she said.

"I can't believe it…he actually told you about that stuff…."sighed Remus and she shrugged.

"He's the one who told me about you."she said.

"Well yes, if he told you about the Marauders then I would obviously have come up…"he said.

"No, I mean he told me about how he and James discovered your 'secret'."she said.

"But he didn't tell you that for years…"he said and she shook her head.

"He told me before I met you."she told him.

"What! But…you weren't scared of me at all. If I remember correctly, you ended up asleep in my lap in front of the fire that night after playing Exploding Snap as if you had always known me."he said.

She nodded. "I was a curious kid and I pestered Sirius into telling me. It didn't change anything. I didn't see anything wrong with you. Actually, I thought it made you more like me."she said.

"A child's logic…truly frightening."he shuddered.

"Give me a break! I was three."she laughed.

"Did you know that Sirius teased me about that night for years? 'She fancies you Moony. Isn't that cute? Should I dress her up in a red cape and so can role play with her!'" he quoted.

"Did he really say that?"she asked and he nodded.

"Stupid jerk! I told him not to tell you."she muttered, hiding a slight blush that had risen in her cheeks. Remus smiled.

"He was right though, mostly anyway. I thought is was sweet, totally awkward, but sweet."he said.

"Gee, thanks Rem."she said sarcastically.

"Well, I was a teenager and I wasn't used to little girls having crushes on me."he defended.

"At least that explains why you kept your distance for so long though."she said.

"Yes and no."he told her and she looked at him curiously, waiting for his explanation.

"I didn't really try to avoid you until you were old enough to start school…"he started.

"But you were grown by then…"she said and he nodded.

"That was part of it."he admitted.

Tom came with their food and interrupted the conversation. "Can I get yeh anythin' else?"he asked. Remus shook his head. "We're fine, thank you."he answered and Tom nodded and left again.

"What was the other part?"she asked.

"Hmm?"he murmured. He had forgotten the tread of conversation when Tom had appeared.

"Why else did you avoid me?"she offered.

"I'm not sure this is the appropriate place to discuss my reasons. Could my answer wait until we are in a more private setting?"he reasoned.

"You promise this isn't just some trick to get out of answering my question?"she asked and he nodded.

"If you want to know I will tell you, but considering what I will say, I think it best if the conversation was not conducted in a public setting."he said.

"Alright."she smiled.

They began to eat their meals and she suddenly smirked. "Don't tell me you had a crush on a seven year old at fourteen?"she whispered.

He looked up at her and laughed. "I was a Marauder, but I wasn't that bad. Remember, I was the subdued one."he defended.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Good to know your reason isn't that you were a creep with an eye for kids."she smiled.

"When did I ever give off that impression?"he asked.

"You didn't, but you know me and my imagination. If I don't know something my imagination runs amuck until I find out what's being kept from me."she said and she chuckled.

"In that respect, I doubt I will ever grow up."she mused.

He smiled at her. "There is nothing wrong with imagination. It's a sign of intelligence."he told her.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a bit better."she giggled.

"Why else would society consider fiction authors to be geniuses?"he smirked.

She tapped her chin with her forefinger in thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Because society needed a break from Quidditch and Gilderoy Lockhart?"she suggested and they both laughed.

"James, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny would not be pleased to hear that people actually wanted to 'take a break' from Quidditch. But as for Lockhart…."he told her.

"You're probably right."she agreed.

"I never really saw why people liked his books so much. And he wasn't all that attractive. Actually, I thought his was a git…"she said a bit guiltily.

He laughed at that. "I'm sure Harry would agree with you. I didn't really care for him either. A really self absorbed person, wasn't he?"he said and she nodded.

"Thank Merlin he didn't have any children. I don't even want to imagine what they would have been like."she said with a shudder.

"Hopefully like their mother…"said Remus in an undertone.

"But what kind of woman would want to be with him? He was so shallow…."she said quietly and he chuckled.

"I do believe that Molly was quite fond of him…."he smiled.

"But she's a happily married mother of seven with a harmless crush…"she defended.

Remus nodded. "She wouldn't leave Arthur, but Ginny and Hermione liked Lockhart as well."he reminded her.

"And that is just plan disturbing."she said flatly.

"Because he is so much older than they are?"he asked her, arching his eyebrow.

"Because the idea of them fanaticizing about him is repulsive."she answered and he laughed.

Trust her to come up with something he hadn't considered. "You on the other hand…"she smirked.

He nearly spit out his butter beer. "Me? What about me?"he stammered.

"Fantasizing about you is extremely nice."she said.

'Did she just pur?'he thought. His face flushed and he sighed. "I'm not going to ask…"he muttered.

"Why not? Afraid you might like what you hear?"she chided.

Against his better judgment he looked up at her and smiled. "Afraid that this conversation will become a fantasy sharing chat."he told her and then added in a whisper "And that is a conversation that would also be better said in privacy."

The truth was that he had actually thought about her many times. Not strictly in a sexual manner, mind you, but he had thought about her. He had fantasized about her. Most of his fantasies were rather innocent though. She would smile at him, hold his hand, laugh at a joke, or whisper something in his ear that he never quite heard. Those were the fantasies he loved. Where it was just the two of them and she would do ordinary things. But he was a man and he had been friends with Sirius and James- of course he had thought about being intimate with her. But somehow it always paled in comparison to just spending time with her. And he believed that there was a logical explanation for that. She would never be his; it was that simple. Why delude himself into believing otherwise? But he could take pleasure in being around her and that could be enough.

"Spoil sport!"she scolded.

"You're acting like I just took your favorite doll away…"he commented.

"In a way, you did."she told him.

He sighed, but before he could respond to her, Tom returned. "How were your meals?"he asked.

Tonks looked up at him and grinned. "Awesome as always."she reassured.

"Will you be taking desert then?"he asked.

"Afraid I'm a bit too full for desert, but thank you."smiled Remus.

"And you Miss?"Tom asked.

"Stuffed like a turkey. Sorry Tom."she grinned.

Tom nodded and took their dishes away. Remus took out his coin pouch to pay for the meal but Tonks stopped him.

"How much did the bill come to?"she asked.

"Five sickles and thirteen knuts."he told her and he began to take out the correct amount.

"Here."she said and she handed him half of the price and he looked up at her questioningly.

"Don't get all macho. I'm paying for myself."she told him.

"Nym…"she cut him off.

"Stop calling me that."she said with a smile.

"You realize that I did ask you if you wanted to come here. Technically I should…"and she cut him off again.

"By that degree you should not have fought with me about the robes. I asked you to go shopping."she countered.

She had a point. "Fair enough, but please allow me this."he said.

She narrowed her eyes for an instant and then nodded. "But you owe me two 'private' conversations, fuzzy."she told him bluntly.

He cringed. "Alright, _Nymphadora_."he emphasized.

She dropped her bags and shrugged off her cloak before plopping onto the sofa.

"Make yourself comfortable."he chuckled.

"Thanks."she grinned.

He pulled off his cloak and set down his bags and headed for the kitchen. It was getting quite nippy out and he fancied a cup of hot chocolate.

"Can I get you anything Nymphadora?"he called.

'You snuggled up beside me on the sofa would be lovely…' she mused to herself. "Anything you want as long as you don't call me _that_."she answered and she heard him laugh.

She sighed a smile. He had always called her _that_. He had insisted upon it from the first time she had met him. He had always been very proper and it was always charming, in her opinion. In truth, she had to admit that she didn't really mind it when he called her _that_. Coming from him it sounded…right. But if anyone else dared to call her by her first name…

"I hope hot chocolate is alright?"he said as he handed her a mug, drawing her away from her thoughts.

"It's fine, thanks."she smiled and she took a sip. "You always make the best hot coco. I'm jealous."

"Thank you, but it's nothing special."he said and he sat down beside her on the sofa and placed his mug on the coffee table.

"Ready to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"A fantasy of yours and why you avoided me, or have you forgotten?"she reminded.

He needed to buy himself some time. He knew she would laugh at what he had to say and he wouldn't blame her.

"Ladies first."he smiled.

"What kind do you want to hear? An innocent one or…."she let her sentence trail.

He shifted uneasily in his seat. What had he gotten himself into?

"Why not your favorite?"he offered, hoping that is was going to be rated PG because he really didn't fancy the idea of embarrassing himself.

She smiled at him. "My favorite is kind of weird…Well, not weird but…I don't even know why it came into my head, really. But if you must know, my favorite fantasy about you is that you become a father."she shared.

"Become a father?"he repeated, trying to keep his voice level and she nodded.

"You have such a way with Harry and the others…I guess the idea just made its way into my head at some point. I don't know…I just…I image your face as you hold your child and I can see how your face lights up and it makes me smile to think of you being so happy."

That was a surprise. He would not have expected that in a million years. She fantasized about him becoming a father? But she never mentioned who the mother was, did she? She just said that she only pictured him and a child. But she said that it made her happy, hadn't she?

"Remus? You okay?"she whispered.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry."he said, coming out of his thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."she apologized.

"You didn't. It's just…I wasn't expecting that. Quite sweet, really."he smiled.

She bit her lip nervously for a moment before giggling and ruffling her pink hair.

"Alright, your turn. Your favorite fantasy. And don' tell me you don't have any because Sirius told me what you Marauders used to talk about on your adventures."

He rolled his eyes. Trust Sirius to open his fat mouth. Yes they had talked about different fantasies on their adventures, but that had been while they were still at school and dealing raging adolescent hormones.

"My favorite fantasy, that's not about chocolate, correct?"he chuckled.

"Not unless that's part of it."she laughed.

"It's really rather dull. Just some hand holding and laughing and joking. Nothing to write home about. Just spending time together and enjoying the company."

She slipped her hand into his larger one and smiled at him. "I don't think it's dull at all." He smiled at her despite himself. That had been the last piece of the puzzle, hadn't it? They had spent the day together talking and joking and laugh. The last little bit to make his fantasy complete was holding her hand. And she had completed it for him.

"Thank you."he whispered.

"You're quite welcome."she purred in his ear and she kissed his cheek. "But you still owe me an explanation."she said more sternly.

"Why I tried to avoid you after you started at Hogwarts?"he said and she nodded.

"Like I already said, it was partly because I was grown. You didn't need me hanging around."he smiled and then sighed.

"The other reason I was hesitant to be around you was because I didn't trust myself where you were concerned." At her questioning look he continued. "You had changed. I know it sounds obvious, but you weren't a little child any longer. Now you were a young woman and…."he faltered.

He never really wanted to admit this to her or to any one ever, but he had promised that he would tell her and she did have a right to know. It was embarrassing as hell though. He hadn't avoided her to be cruel, he had done it to keep her safe. And he had cursed himself for years because of it.

"And?"she inquired.

"And…"he took a deep breath. "I could sense other changes in you. There was more confidence and it seemed like your curiosity had grown just as much as you had. Please don't misunderstand, I saw hundreds of girls go through the same process, but with you something was different."

"I didn't trust myself to be around you for a very long time. Every time I smelled your scent in a room…my more animalistic sense took control. I didn't want to take the chance that I might do something….horrible."he finished in a whisper.

"So…you stayed away to protect me form the big bad wolf?"she asked.

If it had not been for the serious face she wore he probably would have accosted her. When he looked up and saw the look in her eyes he nodded and sighed.

"Probably not the reason you wanted to hear, but it is the truth. I know you'd probably prefer a tale about me doing some daring mission but…"

"Actually, I prefer the big bad wolf."she told him and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Aren't you a little bit old for fairy tales?"he smiled.

"You're never too old for fairy tales."she grinned.

He ruffled her hair playfully. "Hey!"she tried to scold, but it was difficult through her laughter. He smiled as he kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. "You're such a baby."he laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry! I just had to write this one. Don't fret! Lots more coming in the somewhat near future.

And to the lovely people who have been reading and or reviewing- you guys rock! I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Night with the Nymph**

"I am not!" She defended.

"Yes you are." He smiled.

"Oh really?" She gave him a devilish smirk and cuddled against him and running her hand slowly over his chest.

He gasped and looked down at her in surprise.

Ok, never expected her to try that….

And I liked it!

"…..dora…?" He rasped.

"Hmm?" She smiled.

"What…?"

"Still think I'm such a baby?"

He looked at her for a long moment, not knowing what to say.

She definitely wasn't a baby or a little girl anymore. Not in her actions and not in her body. It seemed like he was just now noticing the fact that she was a full-grown woman. He had known that she was, obviously, but he had never really accepted it. He had still viewed her as Sirius' little cousin who had simply gotten bigger.

Now that they were so close his old delusions of her being a child were obliterated. She was definitely grown up. The swell of her hips that narrowed into a flat tummy that stretched out below the soft curves of her chest. And that chest was practically pressed against him! And her hand! It was still on his chest, now tracing out the ribbing in the fabric of his sweater.

He swallowed hard before giving her his answer.

"Perhaps not."

She smiled up at him.

"You know… I think I have a red cape…"

His eyes widened.

Surely she hadn't insinuated what he thought she had… Had she?

"And…why would you need a red cape?"

"Because it looks quite festive at Christmas time." She grinned.

Phew!

"….and just in case there are any big cuddly wolves around." She whispered.

"That's not funny Nymphadora."

"Who said anything about being funny?"

He sighed.

"If Sirius were here, I think I'd wring his mangy neck."

"You don't mean that."

"No, not really, but that story haunts me."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Been chasing wee little girlies in the forest have you?" She smirked.

"More like I'm afraid that I'll try to eat one 'girly' in particular…"

She shook her head and sighed.

"You and I both know that you would never do that."

"Do I? I am more than capable and if I were to lose control I could easily…" He shuddered and let his sentence trail.

"Look at me."

He looked at the floor.

"Remus, look at me."

Reluctantly, he turned his face toward her and she brought her hands up and placed one on each of his cheeks to make sure that he would look at her.

"You are not the monster that you believe yourself to be. A monster would not care about what happens to his friends and their children. A monster would turn his back on the Order and the Ministry. A monster would not worry about hurting others. You are no monster, Remus Lupin. You are a wonderfully kind and intelligent **man**- even if you are to blind to see that." She had tears in her eyes.

"Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you always try to see the good in me, even when I don't see it in myself?"

She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

He didn't need her to say the words. He knew what her answer was.

Gently, he reached out and wiped away the offending tear.

"I fear that I will never fully understand you, Dora." He smiled.

"I'll keep you on your toes."

"Mmm."

They sat in companionable silence for a time, simply enjoying being in each other's presence.

"It's getting late, perhaps…"

He looked down at her and a small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. She had fallen asleep against him.

Truth be told, it wasn't quite safe to travel at night, especially not alone. He was going to offer to escort her home, but now it seemed a shame to wake her when she looked so peaceful. And to send her out into the cold when she felt so pleasantly warm cuddled up on the sofa beside him seemed cruel.

He stroked her hair lightly. Would it really be so bad if she stayed the night? She was obviously tired and what harm could it really do? And it wasn't like he wanted to do anything inappropriate….

"Dora… wake up, little nymph." He whispered.

Her nose wrinkled and her hand clutched at his shirt, unwilling to let go of him or sleep.

"Dora…" He whispered again. She didn't stir.

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Wake up, love. It's time for bed."

"Then why should I wake up?" She muttered.

"A good night kiss…?" He prompted. Maybe that would wake her up.

She opened one eye and then the other and blinked in surprise. He smiled at her.

"It's almost midnight. It might be best if you just spend the night. It looks like it's snowing out."

And it was. He could see large flakes falling outside the window. She shouldn't travel in that.

She looked out the window and then back at him.

"You…don't mind?"

"I certainly don't want you traveling it this weather. Not to mention that travel isn't safe at night anymore…. Besides, I rather enjoy your company." He smiled.

"Alright. Um, you wouldn't happen to have some extra pajamas that I could use, would you? My clothes are comfy but they aren't comfy for sleeping in."

"I'm sure I can find something." He smiled and he stood up and stretched. His muscles had gotten very stiff from sitting for so long.

"I'll go see what I can find." He told her and he headed for his bedroom.

"I'm going to wash my face quick, okay?"

He nodded and disappeared into his room and she got up and went to wash her face.

"I'm sorry, these are the only real pajamas I have. I usually don't wear them." He apologized as he handed her a set of plaid pajamas.

"No, these are perfect. But now I'm curious… What do you wear?" She grinned.

"Drawstring pants and a shirt." He said blankly.

"Awe… spoilsport!"

He smiled. "I'm an old man. Sleeping in my birthday suit all the time is too damn cold for me. And what would people say if I greeted them at the door without a stitch on, hmmm?"

"Yummy?"

His eyes narrowed at her and she giggled.

"I'll be right back." And she went back into the washroom to change.

He went into the kitchen and brewed another two mugs of coco. What a night this was turning out to be….

"So…what do ya think?" She asked, coming out into the kitchen and spinning in place.

Lovely young attractive woman, standing in my kitchen in my pajamas that are far too large for her…. What am I supposed to think?

Perfect!

"You look like you put on your dad's clothes…again." He chuckled.

"Nah! Dad's not as tall as you."

"Really? I thought he was at least the same height…"

She shook her head.

"You're definitely a good five or six inches taller, easily."

He smiled and shook his head. Her dad might not be tall but her was definitely a character, at least that was what he had come to understand from the stories that Sirius had told him.

"Oh, did you make more cocoa?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Here." He handed her a mug.

"Thanks. Hey, you know what? I'm starting to think that drinking your cocoa is making it snow." She smiled.

"What? That's absurd Nymphadora."

"Did you ever hear that drinking hot chocolate will cause it to snow?"

"As someone who is so fond of the beverage, I believe I would have by now if it were true."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not true per say, but…. It's just one of those things… It's true if you believe it is."

"Like a superstition."

"Yeah, only not negative."

"You're quite a character Nymphadora."

"That's what mum always says, but I take after her, so…." She grinned.

They finished up their cocoa and He put the mugs in the sink. There was no need to wash them now; they could sit in the sink until morning.

"Well, now that it is even later, perhaps it is time to turn in."

"Do you have an extra blanket?"

He cocked his head to the side and made a confused expression.

"I just don't want to catch a draft or something while I'm on the sofa." She explained.

"No, you shouldn't sleep on the sofa. It's far too stiff. Take my room and I'll camp out here." He told her.

"Don't be silly Remus. I'm not going to let you sleep out here on the sofa. This is your house. You shouldn't have to give up your room for me. Come on…" She said and she grabbed his wrist and led him toward the bedroom.

"No, really Nymphadora…." He tried to reason.

It really wasn't appropriate! What was she thinking? And what the hell was he thinking for letting her think what ever she was thinking?

"The bed's plenty big enough for two people." She said as she half dragged him into the room.

Instantly he felt hot under the collar and could feel a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Nymphadora…" He said wearily.

She turned and looked up at him exasperatedly.

"Really Remus! It's no big deal. It's just like when I went camping with you guys that summer we met and I ended up sharing your sleeping bag that first night because I was so scared of the woods. Just get changed and come back so we can get some sleep, okay?"

Camping? ……..The impromptu camping trip that he, James and Sirius had gone on. And Nymphadora had gone too. He had almost forgotten about that. Hmm… She had a point. Sleeping in the same bed wouldn't be much different than sharing a sleeping bag. Granted there would be more room, but still, the idea was the same.

With a sigh he went to his dresser and gathered up his sleepwear and headed into the washroom to change.

When he came back into the room, she was turning down the bed covers.

She turned and looked at him and smiled.

He looked good. He was wearing a pair of plaid pants, quite similar to the ones he had given her to wear, and a black long sleeved tee shirt. His hair was slightly rumpled and his feet were bare.

"Left or right?" She asked.

"What…?"

"Left side or right side? Which do you want?"

"Lady's choice." He smiled. He didn't have a preference- he usually ended up sleeping somewhere in the middle most nights anyway.

She laughed and climbed into the side to his left. She fluffed the pillows once and then looked at him expectantly for a minute.

"Well? Are you coming to bed or are you just going to stand there all night?"

Hesitantly he moved toward the bed and climbed in beside her and was instantly covered by the blankets and bed sheets.

Here eyes rolled again.

"Jesus Remus, relax already. No wonder you have so much gray in your hair. You're too high strung. Lay down and take a deep breath."

"What?"

"Just do it."

He shot her a sideways glance but he laid back against his pillows anyway, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She smiled and laid down beside him and clasped his hand in hers, causing him to open his eyes.

"Better?"

"A little." He smiled weakly.

"Okay… I think I know what will help… but first…." And she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Night Remus." She smiled and then she released his hand and turned onto her side, facing away from him.

She was trying to make it easier for him, trying to make him feel more comfortable…. And it made him feel worse. He really hadn't wanted her to turn from him. It was just that he wasn't used to being so close to her and especially not lying down, as it were… It was something he needed to get used to….

Well, he couldn't very well let her go to sleep thinking that he didn't want her there with him. He did, more than anything.

He laid on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her too him. She squeaked in surprise and he smiled at that. His hand sought out hers and when his found it he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Re-Remus? She whispered.

She sounded a bit surprised, but not afraid.

"Are you warm enough?"

An innocent excuse…..

"Mhmm." She murmured with a smile and she leaned back into him and sighed.

"Nice and toasty." She said.

"….Dora?"

He was curious about something she had told him earlier and if he didn't ask her now, he might never….

"Yes?"

"I…um…well, I was just wondering… And you're under no obligation to answer, but…"

"Just ask me Remus." She said with a small exasperated sigh.

"Wh-when you told me about your fantasy…" He swallowed hard. "Who- who was the mother?"

Her form shook beneath his arm and he heard her chuckle merrily.

"Oh Remus. Is that all? You made it sound like you were going to ask me something inappropriate."

"Isn't asking about a fantasy 'inappropriate'?

"No, it's personal." She laughed.

"Oh, then…."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't mind. So you want to know who the mother was?"

"Yes." He said, his voice a bit raspy.

She turned onto her back, so that his arm was draped over her abdomen and she was looking up at him.

He was quite aware of the change in position and how it had become infinitely more intimate in the blink of an eye.

She smiled up at him and her eyes sparkled in the dim light that filtered through the window curtains.

"Well, it was **my** fantasy, wasn't it?" She giggled.

"I'm sorry…." He said, his cheeks flushed.

"Don't be sorry Remus. I'm glad you asked."

"Why…?" He asked her, quite puzzled.

"It shows that you have an interest in having a family some day." She smiled.

Would that family be with you, by any chance?

"Nymphadora, I…"

"I just mean that it's good to know you don't want to be alone all your life." She said.

Though I wouldn't complain if you wanted that family with me…

He frowned.

"I'm not alone. I have the Order and friends and…"

"Remus, you know that's not what I meant. Yes, you do have your friends and your work for the Order, but you need something else in your life, some**one** else."

He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Perhaps… But, at least for tonight, I'm not alone." And he tightened his arm around her slightly, pulling her closer and he lightly kissed her forehead.

"No, you're not." She whispered in agreement.

And you never have to be again….

He smiled at her and rested his head against hers.

"Good night, little nymph." He whispered and he brushed his lips against her cheek before lifting his head and tucking her securely in the crook of his body, resting his head above hers, holding her protectively.

She smiled to herself and snuggled into his embrace, very content and very warm. He smiled to himself and breathed deeply, taking in the smell of her shampoo and the lingering aroma of fading perfume. He wasn't cold, he wasn't sad. He was warm, happy, and best of all…. He wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Midnight Musings and Morning Merriment 

He woke up some time later to a strange mewing sound.

Odd, he didn't have a cat and…..

He looked down and realized just what or rather **who** had made the sound.

Nymphadora was snuggled up securely against his chest and fast asleep in his arms. What had he done! His eyes widened and then he noticed the pajamas. Thank Merlin!

She and he were both fully clothed. Nothing had happened. That was right. She had come back with him after a day of shopping and it had gotten late and begun to snow. The storm was too strong for her to travel in and it was late. He had asked her to stay and because he didn't want her to sleep on the sofa and because she had refused to let him sleep on the sofa they were both sleeping in the bed.

He shook his head and sighed. For a minute he had been scared. But everything was fine and in the morning he could pretend that tonight hadn't happened. Yes, that's exactly what he would do! They would go back to being friends and everything would be great.

He sighed again. If he honestly thought that forgetting about what had happened tonight was possible, he was more delusional than Lockhart. She wouldn't let him forget, much less let things go back to the way they were before. She would fight with him until he conceded that she was right. She'd done it before and he knew she would do it again.

The moonlight that drifted in from the window hit her pink hair and made it almost glow in the diminished light. His eyes strayed from her face to the window and out into the night. It was still snowing and the wind had picked up. And there it was. The moon. Almost full. Tomorrow it would be.

His eyes found her again and he smiled. She was sleeping, peacefully unaware of his depressing thoughts. She had no idea what he would become. That was comforting. So was the fact that for the moment he could enjoy her presence. Having the memory of holding her close tomorrow night would help.

He settled back, pulled her close and stroked her hair. Maybe it was time to stop fighting it… Maybe it was time to let her win…. But was that the right thing to do? Or was he being selfish? He really couldn't ask her to stay with him…not in that capacity. It was dangerous, for one thing, and for another she was young and deserved so much more. And yet he found himself wanting to ask her….

He shook his head. There was no point in even thinking about such things. He could never ask her, he just couldn't. He knew what her answer would be and that knowledge in itself was probably what hurt the most.

He felt her move and his eyes focused on her again.

"Remus? What's the matter?" She murmured, her eyes shining up at him.

Everything!

"Nothing. Go back to sleep Nymphadora. I'm sorry I woke you." He whispered with a small smile and he brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

He's lying. He only looks that pale when something is really troubling him. It can't be the moon. It isn't full until tomorrow night. A bad dream maybe? No, he doesn't look upset he looks heartbroken…. And he's trying to hide it with a smile! Merlin Remus! What are you thinking about that's making you so sad?

Her eyes softened considerably as she looked at him and he felt his heart pang under her gaze.

She can't know! There's no way she can know! But her eyes…….

She snuggled up against him again and kissed his cheek.

"Night, love." She whispered and she closed her eyes and was back asleep within seconds.

A shiver ran the length of his body at her words. Surely she had just meant it as a friendly endearment and nothing more, right? But her eyes….. That shiver was exactly the reaction her words deserved, exactly the reaction they were meant to invoke.

She loved him, more than just a friend. He knew it. She had told him as much just a few short weeks ago. They had been careful to avoid the subject, but he knew her feelings hadn't changed. But his had.

He had tried to deny that what he felt for her was anything other than platonic, anything other than an older brother protective complex, even though he wasn't her brother. But the more time he spent with her, the harder it became for him to lie to himself. And it was becoming harder to lie to her.

In just a few weeks she had shown him a glimpse into the kind of life he had always hoped to have. He had someone to talk to, cook with… There had been some interesting dinners recently and he was loathing the idea of giving them up. Somewhere between cooking dinner together and then sitting on the sofa hearing about how the Ministry was going to Hades in a hand basket he had fallen for her.

Yes, he was several years her senior. Yes, he was a werewolf. Yes, she was a bit naive. Yes, she was still very innocent to the world. And yes, he was in love with her.

And then in some remote part of his mind he began to think that maybe it could work. They could be together. He would go away during the full moons and except for that one night every month, they could be a normal couple.

No, that wouldn't work. Everyone or almost everyone knew of his status as a Werewolf. No one trusted him. At least the Wizarding community hadn't shunned her completely for being a Metamorphmagus. But if they were together? The things people would say began to stream through his mind as if her were listening to the radio. It wouldn't be fair.

And even if people didn't reject her, there would be that chance that one day his resolve would slip or that he would lose control and that would be it. He would curse her to his fate and there would be no going back. She would hate him then. He would hate himself.

He loved her too much to allow that to happen. He couldn't let that happen to her. Even if he had to make her hate him, it would be better than cursing her to live as a monster.

He couldn't ask anymore of her than he already had. She had already given him so much… She had given him his fantasy. And that was more than enough.

What on earth was he thinking about?

He hadn't even noticed that she was only _pretending_ to sleep.

How could she sleep knowing that he was so upset? And it didn't make sense. He had been fine just before they went to bed. What had changed?

He seemed to be getting better over the last few weeks. He had warmed up to her and wasn't ignoring her like he had been. It had been a rather welcomed change. And he hadn't refused when she asked him over for dinner or asked if she could come over and cook with him. He'd actually looked like he'd enjoyed it. So had she, for that matter. She liked spending time with him after work when she and he didn't have Order business to attend to. It was nice to just sit and talk, even if all they talked about was how bullocksed up the Ministry was getting.

And today had been wonderful. True he wasn't very happy about going robe shopping, but he had warmed up to the idea quick enough. And dinner at the Leaky Cauldron was nice. It had felt like a real date. They really weren't on a date; they weren't dating. But she could pretend and when she did, everything fell into place and seemed like it was from a fairytale.

But the best part was most definitely when they had come back to his flat and curled up on the sofa and talked about their fantasies. That little conversation had told her more about him than anything else she had ever heard him say. She knew he enjoyed simple things, she just never realized how simple. Hand holding and sharing jokes? She could do that! She could do that everyday and never grow tired of it.

He never asked anything of her and he gave her so much just by spending time with her.

And then when she looked into his eyes…. She would shiver every time. There was something there…. a spark. He could deny it all he liked but it was there- they both knew it.

Why did he have to be so damned stubborn about it! It was torture to her. But it was better than him pushing her away. Maybe with a little more time…..

His breathing was still too fast. He was still awake and thinking.

Was he that worried about the full moon? It wasn't until tomorrow night. He was perfectly harmless, well as harmless as a man could be anyway.

Okay, she had lied to herself. Sitting on the sofa wasn't her favorite part. This, laying snuggled up in his arms was! He smelled like hazelnut and rain and she could hear and feel his strong heartbeat. Merlin! She was grateful that it was so dark. At least he wouldn't see her blush.

And then a sneaky little thought crept into her mind. She wouldn't mind spending all of her nights like this- cuddled up against him. She rather liked the idea. She liked all the time she spent with him, but he was the most relaxed when he slept….or in this case thought that she was asleep. And instead of pushing her away, he had pulled her closer.

She wanted to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, but then he would know that she wasn't asleep and then…. She didn't want to think about that.

She sighed mentally. He would try to pretend that this hadn't happened. That was how his mind worked. If he pretended it hadn't happened then he wouldn't have to deal with it and that would be easier. The problem was that she didn't want to forget it.

Okay, she'd had enough!

"Remus?"

He jerked at the sound of her voice.

I thought she was asleep….

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!

"Tonight….and tomorrow…."

"Trying to forget, more like."

"What?" He asked, looking down at her. She wasn't wrong. He was trying to forget-his feelings at least.

"You're trying to forget that tonight happened even though it's not even over yet. Why?"

Hermione might be the cleverest witch of her age, but Nymphadora was no slouch.

"I ….I don't want to get anyone's hopes up…." It was the truth.

"You mean you don't want me to think that this changes anything." She said dismally.

"No…" Now she was wrong. "I don't want to let myself see a future where there can never be one."

Did he truly believe that!

"What do you mean a future where there can never be one!" She questioned as she sat up and stared at him.

"I mean that I don't want to let myself believe that you and I could ever be anything other than friends. It just…..it isn't possible." He said as he sat up a little straighter.

"That's not true!"

"Nymphadora, calm down….."

"No! You know that it's possible! You know it! That's why you're fighting this so damned hard! You don't want it to be possible because that would make it all too real! You're scared that you might actually want us to be together!"

She was right………

He ran his hands though his hair and looked away from her and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, you're right. About all of it. Everything! And that's why I should walk away now before I forget how to."

"But why….?" She had tears welling in her eyes.

"Be….because….." He looked back at her and she gasped.

His golden eyes were shining and that spark was there, stronger than she had ever seen it before.

"I…I love you too much to put you through that kind of pain."

"Wh-what pain! You're hurting me now. What could be worse than this?"

"I don't want to see people reject you for associating with me! I don't want to take the risk that I could….that I could attack you! I could kill you! Don't you understand?"

In the blink of an eye her arms were around him and hugging him fiercely, as if holding on for dear life.

"I don't care! I don't give a damn what people think Remus! The only person whose opinion matters to me is you!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

No! No! He couldn't let his resolve weaken, not now!

Gently, but firmly he pushed her away and looked her squarely in the eye.

"And if I hurt you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself Nymphadora! Can't you understand that? I would rather die than cause you any kind of hurt."

"And I would rather die than live without you!

Tears were falling in rivers from her turquoise eyes and staining her cheeks. She was trying to wrap her arms around him again, but he was holding her wrists and preventing her.

"Nymphadora, please…..don't do this! Please just accept it. It has to be this way!"

"NO! I refuse to believe that! I love you and you love me! Why should I let you give up! Give me one good reason!"

"I'm a God damned Werewolf and I might kill you! Please try to understand…. I'm not strong enough….I can't afford to lose you, not like that! If I know that you're still alive, that's enough for me. I'd rather you be alive and hate me than be dead because you loved me and I was too selfish to let you go!"

She stopped struggling and her arms fell to her sides and she looked up at him.

"You're already being selfish! You don't even care what I think about this or what I want. You're the one who doesn't understand! I've never loved anyone the way I love you! I can't lose you! I can't! I don't care what it costs! I want to stay with you! I need you!"

Her face fell into her hands and great sobs wracked her small form.

She was breaking not only his heart, but his resolve as well. He ever meant to hurt her like this… He never wanted to see her in this much pain…

His heart ached because of her. He never expected her to be so hurt. And his heart ached for her……..

Before he really knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest and absent-mindedly began to stroke her hair to soothe her.

"Shhh……shhhh……"

So much for resolve…..

She released several more sobs against his chest before she began to calm down. All the while, he continued to whisper comforting words to her and kept stroking her hair.

She clung to his shirt, afraid that if she let go he would push her away again.

"I….I'm sorry Nymphadora…. I'm so sorry!" He whispered as he rocked her gently in his arms.

His voice sounded half choked in her ear.

"Please….please don't send me away Remus….please!" She begged.

"I…I have to." He answered.

"No!" She shrieked.

"Shhh….calm down. It's only for one night. Just one night." He said.

"One…?" She hiccupped.

He pulled back a little and nodded.

"Tomorrow night….or rather tonight, seeing as it's morning now."

Then she remembered.

"The full moon….."

He nodded again.

"I wish you didn't need to leave, but it won't be safe to be around me. I don't have any of the potion to take and even if I did, I wouldn't risk it. I don't want you to be in danger."

"But… what if you need help?"

"No! Don't even think it Nymphadora! I can manage. I always have before, this time will be no different."

He had relented and wasn't pushing her away anymore. She decided it was better not push her luck.

"Al-all right." She said. "I'll go."

He eyed her questioningly for a moment and then sighed with a nod.

"Merlin, you're stubborn!" She said as she hugged him again. She was quite relieved that he had acceded to her wishes, for the most part.

He returned the hug and smiled. "No more than you are. In fact, I think you might be more stubborn than me."

She laughed and tightened her arms around him.

"Well, the prize is worth it."

I wouldn't consider myself a prize, by any means…. But you, on the other hand…..

He gave a small chuckle at that. She had said it, but he was thinking along the same lines. And he was also thanking Merlin that she was so stubborn. Because of her stubbornness, he could still hold her.

The light that was filtering into the room had changed. It was now tinted with red and gold and orange.

Dawn.

She turned her face toward the window and a small grin pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Does this count?"

"Does what count?" He was a bit confused.

"As our first sunrise together, does this count?"

Oh………

Hm…. She had a point. This _was_ their first sunrise together… Not that they had….they hadn't, but….. The sentiment was sweet, nonetheless.

He smiled and leaned closer to her.

"I think it does…." He whispered in her ear, causing a delightful shiver to run up her spine.

She pulled back to smile at him, but he caught her face in his hands and his lips brushed against hers.

Merlin! She felt like melting into a puddle of goo. His kiss was soft and gentle, but perfect. It sent trills of electricity though her and somehow, even though it was so soft, told her just how much he loved her. And it was the first real kiss he had given her! The last time that they had kissed, she had been the one to kiss him.

He could die a happy man now. He got to kiss the girl he loved and he got to kiss her at dawn. He couldn't think of anything more fitting. And Merlin knew he had wanted to kiss her, for ages, but he just….he couldn't. But now…..

She opened her mouth slightly and it was all the invitation that he needed. He licked her bottom lip and she responded by doing the same to him. And that was the point at which his brain turned off and instinct took over.

Being a Marauder hadn't been a total waste of time. On some occasions, it had been very educational. With the two best-looking boys in school as your best friends, you were bound to learn a thing or two about snogging and other various activities….

He had stored away the knowledge he had gained from adolescent conversations to be used at a later time, if that time ever came. And now that it had, he found that he shouldn't have bothered. He couldn't remember anyway. The steps were lost to him and he didn't care. He didn't have to. Instinct, he decided, was much better.

His fingers wove into her hair as his tongue found her mouth again. This time though, he pressed further and was granted admittance. She moaned as his tongue came into contact with her own and when the vibrations hit his tongue and lips, they sent a pleasant jolt through his entire system. She tasted like chocolate and something else that was even more wonderful and uniquely her own.

Merlin! He was in heaven!

Her fingers became entangled in his graying locks and she pressed against him, eager for more contact. Merlin! Age really _did _make everything better! If she had thought he would kiss her like that, she would have picked that fight with him a long time ago! She didn't know where or when he had learned to kiss like that- but she was _very_ thankful!

She couldn't help the small sounds of pleasure she was making….and she wouldn't have if she could. He didn't seem to mind them. In fact, they seemed to be spurring him on- and that was perfectly fine with her.

Good Godric! Did she realize what those sounds were doing to him! He couldn't help but keep kissing her. He never wanted to stop.

Unfortunately, breathing was becoming an issue for both of them.

Who needs air? We are Carbon-based life forms…. We can live on Carbon Dioxide, right?

Apparently not!

They pulled apart, panting for breath, but disinclined to lose contact, their foreheads were touching.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that she was smiling even though she was still trying to catch her breath.

His heart was racing and he suddenly felt very warm. When she opened her eyes, his already racing heart skipped a beat.

All she wanted to do was jump up and down squealing for joy- that, or kiss him again. She'd kissed other guys before, but they weren't even in the same Quidditch pitch as he was.

"I think sunrise is my favorite time of day." She grinned. For now, anyway…..

If he kisses like that at dawn….how will he kiss later?

He laughed. Sunrise was very nice, but he was sure other times of day could be just as nice, maybe nicer.

And then sneaky little thoughts began to invade his brain. He shook his head to clear them out. It was a good thing they had stopped when they did, otherwise…..He didn't want to think about that right now, maybe later…no, he shouldn't………but………….. Later!

"Really? Mine too." He smiled. For now….


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: At the end of the post!

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 The Long Night**

-------------------------------------------**  
**

He was grateful when she had come out into the small kitchen dressed in normal clothes, well, normal for her any way. She was wearing the green robes that she had purchased the day before in Diagon Alley.

Could it have only been yesterday?

The robes were bright in the early morning light, but they suited her perfectly. He was quite glad that she was wearing them.

Not that he didn't like seeing her in his clothes……

But it was just ….easier…

"Wotcher Remus." She smiled brightly and she leaned against the counter beside him.

"Tea? Or would you prefer coffee?"

"Tea's fine."

He handed her a cup and poured himself one.

"You do realize that we need to talk about this, don't you?" She said quietly as she sipped her tea.

He sighed heavily and nodded. It was not something he was particularly looking forward to.

"What exactly did you want to address?"

It would be much quicker and simpler if they got to the specifics.

"Well,….I….."

He didn't get to hear what she was or wanted. At that moment a brown owl landed precariously on the window ledge and tapped its beak on the glass.

"Sorry…..Daily Prophet." He muttered and he went to the window to retrieve the paper.

"Anything important?" She asked from across the room.

He unfolded the paper and scanned the front page. Nothing new.

He shook his head and folded the paper again and placed it on the table and went back to her.

"What were you going to say?" He asked.

"I…I…" She started. In his opinion, she looked quite nervous.

"I just wanted to know if….if you're going to run away again….?"

"Again….?" When had he run away in the first place?

"I know you didn't just join the Werewolves for the sake of the Order Remus. I'm not stupid." She said and she put down her cup.

I never said you were, but I never gave you enough credit either…. I didn't think you knew….

"Nymphadora, I…."

"You are, aren't you? You're going to run away again and try to forget about everything that's happened so far."

"No, I'm not."

She blinked at him in disbelief.

"Pull the other one." She said.

"I'm not going to run away and I'm not going to forget."

He was looking directly at her, his eyes meeting hers.

Her eyebrow arched.

"Promise?"

He smiled.

"On my honor as a Marauder." He told her and he placed his hand over his heart.

Hmm…. That's pretty good. He wouldn't say that unless he meant it. Sirius used to talk about Marauder honor…. He said that that oath was the strongest thing they ever made…

I hope she realizes what that oath means…..

"Alright." She smiled after a long moment.

"But I would like for you to promise me something, Nymphadora." He said.

Uh oh. I knew the other shoe was going to drop!

She looked at him expectantly and waited for him to continue.

"I want you to promise that once you leave today, you won't come back here…."

"I won't promise you that! Not ever!" She interrupted.

"Let me finish before you refuse. Promise you won't come back here before dawn tomorrow. I don't want you to take any chances where I'm concerned. No more than you are already taking by even associating with me, anyway."

"After dawn?"

"Yes. By then I will have returned to my human state. I don't want to risk you coming here while I'm still…..not quite myself, as it were. Promise me this and I will be here tomorrow morning waiting for you." He said.

She didn't like the idea of staying away from him, not one bit. But he wanted to keep her safe. It would probably be a relief for him if he knew that she wouldn't be in any danger. And he would be waiting for her…..

"I promise, but one minute after dawn……"

He chuckled. " I know. You'll be here."

She didn't think it was funny and she scowled at him.

"You're lucky you're cute or I'd be angry that you were laughing at me."

Cute! Cute!

He stared at her in disbelief and she ignored his bewildered expression and sighed.

"Well, no sense in starting the day on an empty stomach. What do you want for breakfast? And before you start arguing, yes, you are going to eat! You need something in your stomach."

He was half temped to take a step back from her. Spending so much time around Molly was definitely having an affect on her.

"And you want to cook?"

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You know I **_can _**cook."

"Yes, I do….it's just that…."

"That what? Are you afraid I'll blow up your kitchen or something?"

"No, of course not. It's just that….you're a guest. You shouldn't have to cook." He explained.

Her eyes rolled and she laughed.

"Always the gentleman…." She muttered.

"Nym…"

"Are we going to make breakfast or not? That Daily Prophet is starting to look tasty."

That did it.

"Alright, here, lets start with the toast….."

------------------------------------------------------

It was nice spending the day with her, especially since he would be alone that night. They finished making breakfast and ate while reading the Prophet.

She made several not so nice comments about the current administration at the Ministry and how they had their heads in places that the sun wouldn't shine.

That only reminded her that she should check in and see if the other Order members had heard any thing and possibly pop into the Auror offices and get an update there as well.

But she didn't want to leave… at least not yet anyway. She wanted to stay as long as she could.

"I'll be fine Nymphadora. Really, you should go and see what everyone else is up to." He had tried to persuade her.

"I will, but I want to stay with you a little longer. The office is still going to be full of people for half the night and some one is always at headquarters."

"Why will the office be so busy?" The Ministry usually wasn't open at all hours of the night…..

She sighed and shook her head.

"Scrimgeour has everyone working longer hours especially the Aurors. He had Mad-Eye, Kingsley and I pull a twenty-six hour shift last week. And then he had the brass to call us back into the office after only two hours off!" She told him and then she started laughing.

"What's so funny about that? I would have thought you would be angry…."

"Oh I am and I was. I told him that if he ever tried to do that again I'd hex his testicles off. And then I told him I was taking the day off and if he didn't like it he could sod off."

He had never heard her threaten a man's virility before, even when battling Death Eaters….. Scrimgeour had definitely landed on her bad side.

"He could fire you for talking out of turn like that."

She shrugged.

"He could, but he'd be hexing himself in the foot if he did that. The Ministry's under staffed as it is. The Aurors more so than any other office. That's why Mad-Eye's come out of retirement. Scrimgeour can't really afford to fire me. And the publicity would be bad for the Ministry. The Prophet would have a field day. 'Minister Fires Auror'. He'd never survive the backlash."

He smiled. She could be a handful at times, but she definitely knew how to hold her own.

"Well played." He said. She smiled. "Just remind me never to get on your bad side… I don't fancy the idea of having any part of my anatomy hexed off." He said with a laugh, but she knew he was being serious.

She laughed too.

"Mad-Eye actually liked that idea… I mean for Scrimgeour. Said it was just the sort of thing to keep the Minister in line. I don't think I've ever seen Scrimgeour give anyone the rest of the day off so quickly."

"I don't blame him. But what did Kingsley say?"

"Told Scrimgeour that he wouldn't lift a finger to stop me or Mad-Eye. Said he'd help us. Needless to say, King got the rest of the day off too."

"Scrimgeour makes more enemies than allies, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "He's a…..well, he's a pill. And that's putting it nicely."

He didn't doubt it. He had heard conversations while out and about and even among some Order members that Scrimgeour was quite hard to swallow and the descriptions went down hill from there. He may be able to boss people around better than Fudge, but that didn't make people like him any better.

"Harry's not too happy with him either… Apparently, Scrimgeour wanted Harry to publicly support what the Ministry is doing. After what happened during his fifth year…." He said.

"He didn't? He didn't really ask Harry, did he?" She asked.

"That's what Arthur said. Asked Harry on Christmas too." He told her.

Her eyes widened.

"That insufferable son of a …."

"Mind; there is a wolf present, Nymphadora."

Some might call him what she almost said.

"What a bloody bastard! I didn't think he was that …..oh, now I wish I **_had _**hexed him! And you are not an S.O.B."

"Well, I believe that Harry got his licks in. Arthur said that Scrimgeour looked quite sour when he left." He smiled.

"Even so… Scrimgeour is getting worse. He actually smacked Percy a few days ago. And Percy hadn't done anything wrong. And Scrimgeour just hauled off and hit him and he did it in front to Arthur, the Aurors and half the Wizengamot!"

His eyebrows arched.

"What happened then?" He asked her.

"Mad-Eye and I held Arthur back and Kingsley held Scrimgeour against a wall to keep him from hitting Percy again. And the Wizengamot…..I seriously think they are considering possible replacements."

"That would account for Arthur and Molly's foul moods the other day…." He commented.

They looked livid when Scrimgeour was mentioned at the meeting.

She nodded and sighed as she stood by the sitting room window.

It was going to be sunset soon.

He saw the look on her face. She didn't want to leave.

"Don't worry Nymphadora. Everything will be fine." Everything might have been a little broad, but he knew what she was probably thinking about…… And everything always did turn out all right….

She smiled at him and gave him a sparkling smile before turning her face away so that he wouldn't see her frown.

He didn't need to see to know that she was frowning. He could tell by the fact that she was no longer looking at him and had turned away.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She shivered before leaning against him and placing her hands over his.

I wasn't expecting him to do that…. How did he know I needed a hug? What am I thinking! I should be trying to make him feel better, not the other way around!

"Remus?"

"Hmm?" He murmured beside her ear.

Merlin! Just that little sound made her want to melt!

"Why are you comforting me? It should be the other way around…."

He half smiled at that and sighed. Why _had_ he hugged her like that?

"I suppose it is because I have lived like this for so long Nymphadora. I am quite accustomed to the transformations, but you…… This is all very new for you…."

That, and I just couldn't stop myself from holding you in my arms because you just look too damn perfect……

"And it is not for you to comfort me. Though I am flattered that you feel the need, it really is unnecessary. Besides, you looked like you could use a hug." He whispered.

"I did. I just………" She sighed and shook her head.

"You what?" He asked.

"I just wish…it didn't have to end."

Oh…..

"It won't be for long, Nymphadora, you know that."

He was now wishing the same thing….

"Yes, but still…." She said and she leaned into his embrace a little more. "I'll miss it."

He smiled. That was more comforting than she could ever know.

"As will I." He replied quietly and kissed her hair.

The sun was beginning to sink into the horizon and the sky was growing a distinct shade of orange.

Her hands tightened over his larger ones and her body tensed in his arms. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was the one that was going to be transforming.

She was waiting. Would it be five minutes? Or maybe only a few seconds before he decided that it was time for her to leave. She would leave, she had promised him as much, but she hadn't promised to like it.

He closed his eyes and tried to commit the feel of holding her in his arms to memory. She was so soft and warm…. And her unique rose and coconut scent invaded his nostrils….

He didn't want to let her go….

He sighed heavily. He had to….

She bit her lip and pulled away from him and walked over to the door and picked up the previous day's shopping.

He was taken aback by her abrupt departure from his arms, but he decided, it was probably better that way…..

"Tell everyone I said hello…." He said and he smiled, but his heart wasn't in it.

"I will." She didn't even attempt to smile. But she did walk back to him.

"Nymphadora….?"

She shook her head and quickly leaned up and stole a kiss from him before he could say another word.

"Right then. I **_will_** be seeing you in the morning." She said, brooking no argument, not that he would have given her one.

He smiled. "You will." He agreed.

She gave him a curt sort of nod and without further ado disapparated right in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a relief now that she was gone. Not that he had wanted her to leave, but…..at least he knew she wouldn't get hurt.

He took out his wand and warded the door and all of the windows. He didn't want himself trying to escape later. Then once the wards were in place he went about rearranging the furniture- or more precisely, removing the furniture.

In his transformed state he had a tendency to destroy any and all furniture he came in contact with. It wasn't as though the furniture he owned was anything special, because it wasn't, but he really didn't feel like finding replacements.

When he went into his room to retrieve blankets, which would serve as his only comfort that night, he noticed that a certain smell lingered in the air.

Roses and coconut.

He sighed and collected the blankets he needed and then made every piece of bedroom furniture disappear. Her scent was weaker now, but still present. That could be a problem later. But he would deal with it then.

After he put half of the blankets on the floor in his bedroom, he went back into the sitting room and placed the stack of remaining blankets on the floor and then went into the kitchen.

He couldn't eat before transforming. He had learned that the hard way while still at Hogwarts. True, it wouldn't kill him to eat, but it wouldn't help. A full stomach always made the transformation feel worse.

He made himself a cup of fennel tea and hoped that it would keep his stomach from twisting into knots a short time later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She apparated in the Ministry and quickly had her wand checked and headed up to the Auror Offices.

"Evening Tonks. Iridescent as ever." Grinned Kingsley when he saw her pass by his desk.

"Wotcher Kingsley. Anything happen while I was away?"

He grinned and shook his head.

"Not a thing." He said and he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. "Been rather quiet."

"And what about our resident sweetheart?"

"You mean me?" Called a gruff voice from behind her.

"Not thins time Mad-Eye, sorry." She smiled.

"Damn! Thought I might get to give you the 'constant vigilance' speech again." He smiled as he stepped beside her.

"Sorry to disappoint." She smiled back. "But anyway, what's Scrimgeour been up to?"

Kingsley shrugged. Mad-Eye answered.

"Been hold up in his office, pacing and sending out pecks of owls all over the country. Damn politicians! Never know how to handle their own mess!" Muttered the aged Auror.

"Hasn't he come up here to boss us around yet?" She asked.

Both men laughed.

"Not since you promised to castrate him, no." Said Kingsley.

"As I recall, you both backed me up on that."

"No less than he deserves!" Muttered Mad-Eye.

"I'm not sure any man deserves that….." Kingsley said quietly.

"Would you prefer I just knee him?" She asked.

"Knee who Tonks?" Asked Arthur, coming over to talk to them.

"Scrimgeour." The other three responded.

Arthur's face paled. "I would pity him….. but after what he did to Perce…."

"How's Percy doing? I haven't seen him….." She asked.

"His face is still a bit sore, but his pride's wounded more than anything. I doubt he'll be so fond of working here after this…" Said Arthur.

"And how's Molly? She looked a bit…..ruffled at the last meeting." Said Kingsley.

"I think she'd help Tonks if she needed a second knee…." Answered Arthur.

"Can't really blame her, can yeh? Percy's her kid and she'll always be protective of him, no matter how old he is." Said Mad-Eye.

Arthur nodded. "I'm afraid Molly's got a bit of a blind spot where our children are concerned."

"Molly's got a blind spot where a lot of people are concerned." Smiled Kingsley.

Arthur laughed. "True."

"Has anyone heard anything….from _anyone_?" She asked.

"Not a peep." Said Kingsley.

"I guess I should check in then and see…." She said.

"I haven't seen Remus in a while… and tonight's the full moon." Said Arthur.

"He's at home." She offered.

"Molly's been worried about him lately and so have I for that matter. He's beginning to look rather sickly…." Said Arthur.

"You'd look sick too if you were a Werewolf, Weasley." Said Mad-Eye.

"I guess he won't be coming to Number twelve then." Said Kingsley.

She shook her head. "He's staying home."

"So you talked to him?" Asked Mad-Eye.

"I went to visit him. He's alright, just a bit….sad about tonight. But I'm going back to check on him in the morning." She said.

"You'd better be careful Tonks." Said Kingsley.

"Why?" She asked.

The three men exchange somewhat nervous glances.

"Well, he's…. sometimes he's still not quite….._himself_ in the morning after a full moon." Explained Arthur.

"The only people who could go near him were Sirius, and James, when he was still alive. If memory serves, Minerva was asked to check in on him once…. That didn't go so well." Said Mad-Eye.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Remus nearly turned her into a chew toy."

She gasped, and stared wide-eyed at him.

"Apparently, he doesn't like cats….." Shrugged Mad-Eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It wouldn't be long now….

He could feel some of his muscles starting to tense up- a sign that the transformation would start soon.

He sighed and cast one more spell over his home- a silencing spell. No need to frighten the neighbors….

Once the spell was cast he put his wand in a drawer in the kitchen. It would be safest there.

Just one more thing left to do…..

He went into the sitting room and divested himself of his clothing. He had few garments as it was and there was no sense in letting another set of clothes be destroyed for no reason if he could help it.

Piling the clothes neatly in a corner, he glanced out a window and sighed. She was safe, probably at the Ministry, talking with friends. And when she tired of being at work, she would go to Grimmauld and maybe even visit Molly at the Burrow later if she didn't see her at Grimmauld…. There was no reason to worry about her tonight. There hadn't been anything horrible in the Prophet and the Order wasn't sending her on any missions. There was no reason to panic- and that was good reason to worry.

No news meant that the Death Eaters were being quiet and if they were being quiet they were planning something. And they never planned innocent tea parties.

He knew that quiet days lead to stormy nights….. Now he was hoping that tonight wouldn't be one of those nights.

Truth be told, he had always been protective where she was concerned. Probably because she was more like a little sister to Sirius than a cousin and wanted to pal around with the Marauders at every opportunity. But now….. it wasn't so much 'Older Brother Being Overprotective' syndrome with which he was afflicted. He had been afflicted with that for years… No, now it was different, stronger……

He shook his head.

No, there was no way… He couldn't possibly….

But he did and he knew it.

And just as the realization was dawning on him, the first ray of moonlight slipped through the drapes and hit him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, no orders came into the office while she was there. For some reason the Death Eaters were being uncharacteristically quiet. Not a good thing………..but at least she didn't have to deal with them tonight on top of her worries.

She chatted a little while longer with her peers and then left to check on things at HQ. She probably would have ended up tripping over her own two feet if she would have stayed at the office. It seemed that whenever her mind was occupied with too many thoughts at once, she became more prone to accidents. Better to avoid that situation if she could.

Apparating into number twelve seemed like a good idea -at first.

The loud pop that announced her arrival also roused Mrs. Black.

Tonks scrambled down the hall as fast as she could, her hands over her ears.

"Traitor! Mudblood! Filth! How dare you desecrate my ancestral home, you vile muggle loving backstabber!"

She shook her head as she entered the kitchen.

"Mrs. Black having a snit again?" Asked Ginny.

"A big one." Muttered Tonks.

"And all because of you." Sneered Snape.

"Don't start with me, Professor Prick! I've already got half a mind to curse you into the middle of the next millennium."

Snape's eyebrow arched. "You, curse me?" There was a definite note of amusement in his tone.

"Sod off you git! I'm not in the mood."

"Tonks! Language!" Scolded Molly.

Ginny was staring wide-eyed. She'd never seen anyone mouth off to Snape…. And he hadn't hexed Tonks into oblivion for it either!

"It's not like Ginny hasn't heard it before or never thought it, Molly!" Snapped Tonks.

"And just what have I done to warrant such….language?" Asked Snape.

Hmm……..he should have hexed me by now…. Especially for that professor prick comment……

"I'll give you a hint: full moon. You're supposed to be smart. Figure it out!" She barked at him.

His other eyebrow came up in surprise and then a smirk settled over his features.

"Full moon? Ah yes…. Lupin will be transforming tonight. But I fail to see what that has to do with me, Miss Tonks. I'm not the one who bit him." Smiled Snape.

"You know perfectly well what that has to do with you, you vindictive bastard!

"Ginny, out. Now!" Ordered Molly and she ushered the teen out of the kitchen and neither returned.

Snape stood up from his chair and closed some of the space between himself and Tonks.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you. Another outburst like that and you just may lose it." He warned, his eyes blazing with hatred for her.

"Fuck off."

In the blink of an eye, his hand was around her throat and he had her pressed against the closest wall.

"Care to repeat that Miss Tonks?" He seethed.

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

His grip on her throat tightened and he glared at her.

"There is a revel tonight. I'm sure fifty or so Death Eaters could find use for a female Auror. And one with your talents…" He smiled maniacally at her.

She wriggled and tried to get his hand away from her throat, but his hold only tightened.

"What would Lupin say if he found out that you had been whoring yourself out to Death Eaters?" He threatened.

"Tell me, Severus, do you want children?" She choked out.

"What!" What the hell did that have to do with anything?

"Do you want to have children?" She repeated.

"That's none of your business!" He barked at her.

"Not that any woman would let you slither on top of her, but I think it is my business." She shot back.

"You insolent little…" He started.

She brought her knee up and hit him between the legs as hard as she could.

A strangled sound issued from his mouth and he released her throat and staggered backward, holding himself.

"You see, I don't think you'll be having children any time soon." She told him as she rubbed her throat.

"Bitch!" He snarled.

"Only on my good days. That's a gift from me to you. And just in case you get any foul ideas….." She said and she pulled out her wand and cast a nasty little spell that had him writhing on the floor in pain.

"Sirius taught me that one, I'm just sorry he never got to see me use it, especially on you. Well, good night Professor." She said and she left the kitchen and went to find Molly and Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pain coursed through his veins and shot up his spine. All of his muscles tensed, locking him in a standing position, unable to move. Fur began to burst out of his skin, covering him in a thick coat of dark brown and silver. His nails became long and sharp deadly claws as his ears were replaced by the ears of a wolf. As if his spine were elongating, a long tail grew out of his body. His face was screwed up in a grimace of pain. The entire process was painful, but the most painful were his organs rearranging to suit his new body form and his face reconfiguration.

A snout jutted out from between his cheeks, his teeth became fangs, his nose became cold and black and his eyes remained unchanged. His eyes never changed from their golden amber color. They were the only part of his body that did not hurt.

A savage snarl ripped from his throat as the transformation finished and he fell to the floor in the form of a very large timber wolf. He was now a true werewolf.

His breathing was rapid as he became accustomed to his body's changes. He laid there on the floor for an age. There really was no way of telling how long. But he knew it was a long time. The rays of moonlight moved considerably and even though they still hit him, the moon was in a much higher position in the sky.

Transformations always took a lot out of him, but this one was….worse than usual, to put it mildly. He had never been so exhausted. But then again, he normally wasn't in such a state before a transformation either.

He had known this one would be difficult; there was no doubt of that. **_She_** drove him crazy when he was in his human form, his Weren form should be no different. There had been girls in the past that he had liked and they had made transformations interesting, but he had never longed for them, not the way he longed for **_her_**. With the others, he had simply wanted to kiss them. But not with **_her_**, she was different. He LOVED **_her_** and even if he couldn't truly admit it in his human form, his Weren form was all too aware of that fact.

And then he caught the faint trace of her scent in the air of the room and he began to shake.

There was good reason to rid his home of anything that could possibly have her scent on it. In his Weren form he was more susceptible to females. And if there was a specific female around, one for which he held feelings of any kind, be they good or bad, he would try to seek out the woman. If his feelings for the woman were bad, he would seek to attack her and spill her blood. And if his feelings toward her were positive….

He was fighting it. He didn't want to let it happen. He didn't allow it when he was human and he wouldn't allow it when he was a werewolf! Unfortunately, the wolf instincts were overpowering him. Even though he was trying to, he couldn't stop. He went into his bedroom, where **_her _**scent was strongest. His nostrils flared and his eyes rolled back in his head. It was overwhelming his senses.

Fighting became quite painful. The truth was that no matter how much he didn't want it to happen…. It would happen. He knew that much was true; it had already started. The images in his head weren't helping things. He pulled the blankets from their neat stack and managed to spread them out on the floor and then he rolled on them, and effectively rolled himself up in them, albeit somewhat messily, in an attempt to control what was going to happen.

When he closed his eyes….. _he could see **her **and he was with her in his Weren form. He had her cornered… He leapt… She was under him… _

The moon was hanging high in the sky and was clearly visible through his bedroom window. His whole body shook on the floor in the blankets, but not from being cold…..

------------------------------------------------------

"Tonks, what happened? Was Snape screaming?" Asked Molly.

"I just did to him what I threatened to do to Scrimgeour and before you go off, he deserved it. He tried to choke me." Said Tonks.

"You-you just….?" Asked Ginny and she made a snipping motion with two fingers. "His…?" She said.

Tonks nodded. "Like I said, he had it coming." Explained Tonks.

"But Tonks…." Began Molly.

"No buts Molly. I'm glad I did it. Someone had to put him in his place. The only thing I'm sorry about is that Sirius wasn't here to see it. He would have thoroughly enjoyed it after Snape was such a git to him." Said Tonks.

"You shouldn't have done that Tonks. Severus is a vital member of the Order. We need him. It isn't good to anger him." Said Molly.

Tonks scowled and shook her head.

"And what would you have done if he had threatened to take you or Ginny to tonight's revel? And then threatened to tell Arthur that you or Ginny were a whore of the Death Eaters? And believe me when I tell you Molly, he meant every word! Every bloody word!" Said Tonks.

Molly and Ginny's eyes widened.

"He didn't….!" Said Molly in disbelief.

"He did." Said Tonks.

"But he's supposed to be on our side…. Ho could he….!" Asked Ginny.

"He may be helping the Order, but make no mistake, him being a bastard isn't an act. It runs straight through his black little core." Said Tonks disdainfully.

Molly's face hardened.

"When I go back into that kitchen he better be gone or so help me…. I'll hex off the rest of his endowments!" She growled.

Tonks and Ginny both looked at her, Ginny in shock and Tonks in gratitude.

"Mum! You can't do that!" Said Ginny. "What would dad say?"

"He'd say that it was no less than Severus deserved for such a threat. And if Severus said it, he meant it Ginny. That man has **_never_** made an idle threat." Explained Molly.

Molly then turned to Tonks.

"I'm sorry dear, I had no idea…. And with tonight being a full moon… You must be quite worried about Remus." Said Molly.

Tonks nodded and sighed.

"I left his place at sunset. He promised me that he would be alright until morning by himself, but….." Said Tonks.

"But you love him." Smiled Molly.

Tonks looked up and gave a lopsided smile.

"Do you really?" Ginny asked. Tonks and Remus just seemed like such an odd pair to be together.

"Ginny!" Scolded Molly.

"No, it's alright Molly." Said Tonks and she turned to Ginny. "I do, always have. Ever since I was a little girl. Kind of silly really, but that's the truth." She told the younger girl.

"It's not silly Tonks. It's just…well, you and Remus… You don't seem like you'd get along like that…." Said Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley!" Said Molly. "That's uncalled for and very rude!" Said her mother.

Tonks shrugged and laughed.

"I know… We're polar opposites." She said and she ran her hand threw her hair before continuing. "He's so proper and organized and I'm…. well neither of those things. He's muted and subtle and I'm loud and hard to ignore…. He's black and white and I'm more of a rainbow… But…. I guess it's that whole opposites attract thing." Said Tonks and the other two women smiled.

"You've got it bad." Said the other two women in unison.

"Tell me something I don't know." Laughed Tonks.

"He's got it just as bad." Said Molly.

Tonks looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"He's smitten with you, dear. He doesn't show it well, but he is. The way his face flushes when you two share a look or the way he looks at you at meetings when he knows you aren't looking…. And he cares, dear. He's talked with Arthur, but don't tell Remus or Arthur that I told you. He isn't quite sure what to do. He's worried about you, mostly, he's worried that he will hurt you." Said Molly.

"That's stupid. I've told him…." Began Tonks.

"Stupid, it may be, but Remus was concerned. Arthur is by no means an expert, but he did speak to Remus. I think Arthur convinced him to trust your judgment." Smiled Molly.

"Merlin, I hope so." Said Tonks.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He was writhing in the blankets from the visions in his head.

… _He was pistoning into **her**… **She** screamed…_

His eyes snapped open just as he came, howling at the moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews on this story so far. I'm glad that it's so well liked by the people who review it and I appreciate it. I'm sorry it took a little longer to get this one out. But I have made up for that, a little and since everyone is asking for "more more more" that's what you're getting. This is the longest post so far for this series (so please don't complain about the length, one way or the other). I tried to go into as much detail as I thought was safe at quite a few points (you'll know 'em when ya see 'em). Alright, now for the fun part of my notes! Other characters FINALLY make an appearance!(this was requested a while ago….) Yay! Yes, this one stars everyone's favorite females of the Weasely clan, Molly and Ginny. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Arthur make and appearance as well. Scrimgeour is mentioned, as well as Minerva, and Percy. Mrs. Black is in here too and so is everyone's favorite bat from the dungeons- Snape! A short note about Snape- I don't actually hate him (you may get that impression once you have read this). I just felt like venting some rage and he was the target. Plus I know that some view him as evil and would like to see him get hit with some serious Karma. The "Professor Prick" comment is one that I found myself using to describe my last English professor- I thought it would do nicely in here. Oh! And the fennel tea that Remus drinks- that's not made up! It really is a natural remedy for upset stomachs (a little family secret of mine-great granmother was a witch, seriously. shhhh!). 


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: At the end.  
**

**------- **

**Chapter 7 Coming Together**

**----- **

Tonks looked at the old carriage clock on the mantle and sighed.

"What is it dear?" Asked Molly.

"It's almost six o'clock in the morning." Answered Tonks.

"Yeh, so?" Yawned Ginny.

"So you'll march up to bed and get a couple of hours sleep before breakfast. Now!" Barked Molly.

"But mum….." Argued Ginny.

"Don't make me repeat myself. You should have been in bed ages ago." Molly told her.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Offered Tonks.

"No it isn't, dear. Ginny. Bed. Move." Molly droned.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I'll have none of that!" Screeched Molly.

"Night Tonks." Smiled Ginny and she headed for the door.

"Night Gin." Grinned Tonks.

Tonks went over to one of the windows, pulled the drapes aside and looked out at the early morning.

"Just a little longer till sun up dear." Mused Molly.

"Mmm, but that's still too long." Sighed Tonks.

Molly smiled at her and patted her arm and Tonks looked over at her, a bit confused and at the same time hopeful that the older woman would have something insightful to share.

"It's like waiting for Christmas, isn't?" She chuckled.

"What!" Tonks was confused.

"You can hardly wait for Christmas morning because there will be presents to open and you know that it will have been worth the wait. Just as you know it will have been worth the wait to see him after worrying about him all night." Explained Molly.

Tonks absorbed what Molly said and a small smile graced her lips and then a pronounced smirk.

"Are you saying that Remus is a present that needs unwrapping?" She teased.

Molly's eyes widened slightly and then she chuckled.

"That's not the point I was trying to make, but when you put it that way….. I suppose the unwrapping is the most fun." Molly smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily.

Tonks snickered.

"And I'm sure you and Arthur **_never_** did that." She remarked.

"On the contrary. How else do you think we ended up with Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny?" Grinned Molly.

Tonks shook her head.

"Molly, you are a wonder…."

Molly smiled and nodded.

"I know."

-------

He collapsed in a heap of blankets on the floor, panting and out of breath.

Had that all been a nightmare? Or…. Had it really happened?

Glancing around the room he quickly decided that it had been some sort of vivid and horrible dream.

But if it was so horrible…..why had it felt so deliciously good?

He shook his head to clear it. What the hell was he thinking! He had attacked **_her_**! He had attacked the woman he **_loved_**! It may have only been a dream but…..

It was far too realistic for comfort. He could still hear her scream ringing in his ears, an ear piercing, and deafening scream.

Placing his paws over his ears, in a vain attempt to block out the sound, he burrowed under the blankets, trying to hide from his dream.

Maybe if he just didn't think about it and hid himself….yes, then maybe he could forget….

He cleared his mind as best he could and tried to think of something, anything but the dream.

They were standing at a window and watching something in the distance…She whispered something and he stroked her hair…

Yes, that was better. Just as they had done before sunset…..

------

Tonks sighed a smile as the clouds outside the window began to lighten.

"You'd better go dear. The sun's almost up. Remus' will worry if you're late." Grinned Molly, noticing her smile.

"You really think so?" She asked her elder.

"You know that man worries over the littlest things. I swear, sometimes he acts more like a woman than….." She let her sentence trail at Tonks' laughter.

"Alright, I got the point. I'm off." Said Tonks and she headed for the door.

"Be careful dear." Molly called after her.

Once Tonks reached the hallway she apparated, leaving behind a screeching Mrs. Black.

------

The sun crept into the room and illuminated everything, not that there was much to see, except a rather large pile of blankets on the floor.

A rush of heat swept through his system, making him gasp. The night was over. He was changing back.

Tonks apparated in front of Remus' door and knocked. The sun was up now. She was there just as she had told him she would be.

He didn't answer.

"Remus?" She called through the door.

After several minutes passed with no sign that he was inside, she took out her wand and cast detection spells to find out what was going on. The door was magically sealed. That was easily dealt with.

"Remus? Where are you?" She called when she went inside.

Her eyes widened when she saw that all of his furniture was gone.

She made her way through the house calling for him, searching.

When she came to his bedroom, she found that all the furniture was once again missing, but there was a very large pile of blankets in the middle of the room.

Remus' form was barely covered by the blankets. He was lying on his back and breathing very slowly, deeply, almost as if he was in pain.

"Remus?" She whispered worriedly.

Should have told her to wait until lunchtime so that I would at least be dressed…..

He turned his head slightly toward her and gave a weak smiled without opening his eyes.

"Hello Nymphadora." He said very quietly, his voice sounding raspy and strained.

In an instant she was kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she brushed a few locks of hair off of his forehead.

Do I bloody look all right?

"I've been better…." He admitted with a sigh.

"Merlin, you're shaking. Here…."

He opened his eyes in time to see her maneuvering the blankets to better cover him.

That's not why I'm shaking….

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I knew I should have stayed with you. Now you're liable to catch a cold from…." She started.

"I'm glad you weren't here." He interrupted and she looked at him with hurt eyes. "Last night was…. was worse than usual… It made me feel better to think that you were safe and out of harm's way." He told her.

Out of harm's way? Yeah, right…. Wait until I tell you….

"You and I are going to have a little chat about that later. Do you think you can stand?" She said.

He shook his head but then stopped quickly because it gave him a headache.

"No…. I'm still a bit too weak for that, I'm afraid.

"And you went and magicked away all your furniture too. Oh well…. Lets see….." She said and she turned a bit and pointed her wand at the space where his bed had been.

His bed reappeared as if it had never been gone.

"I didn't want to take the chance that I might destroy the furnishings." He shared.

She waved her wand a few more times and the remaining bedroom furniture reappeared.

"I don't suppose you'd want to be levitated across the room into bed?" She chuckled.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." He said dryly.

"I figured." She said as she pocketed her wand and bent down to help him to his feet.

He was too weak to focus on more than one task at a time and as he was brought to his feet, the blankets slipped off of him.

Remus gritted his teeth and groaned internally. He was naked in front of her. Not exactly how he had wanted to start his day…

She saw the blankets begin to slip and sighed. She couldn't support his weight and cover him up at the same time.

They made their way to the bed and as soon as he was sitting, she drew the covers up over him to give him back some privacy.

To her credit, she hadn't stared at him, or even glanced at him while she was helping him to bed, as far as he could tell. He was thankful for it. Not that he would have minded her looking at him, but in his present condition, it embarrassed him. But now that he was seated, she had taken to looking at some of the more prominent scars that marred his chest.

"Please don't Nymphadora…" He uttered.

"Don't what?" She was confused.

"Don't look at me, not like this…" He said miserably.

"Remus…." Why was he acting like that?

"Don't you understand Nymphadora? This is how I am. The real me. Ugly, old and scarred. You deserve so much better. You shouldn't want…" He tried to tell her.

"Would you stop! Just stop it! We've had that argument before and I don't want to keep having it. You are **_not_** ugly. You are **_not_** old. Older yes, but you're not old. And scarred…well, yes, you are but I don't care about that. Your scars are another part of you that I love. And I'll be damned if I'm just going to let you walk away. Why are you saying these things again? What happened last night to make you so…..unsure?" She said.

It would be better, easier if she knew….

"I… I attacked you….." He whispered.

"No you didn't……" She told him.

He looked up at her sadly and she quieted instantly.

"No, not in reality, but in a dream. I attacked you and…." He couldn't finish the sentence.

She sat beside him on the bed and placed her small hand over his larger one. Her hand was delightfully warm and only served to remind him of what had occurred in his dream. He tried to pull his hand away, but she had gripped it tightly within the cradle of her fingers.

"You can tell me Remus."

"I……in my Weren form I….."

His senses were still off kilter and he caught the scent of her shampoo and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. All of the feelings that he had felt in his Weren state were coming back to him.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but only succeeded in catching a better whiff of roses and coconut, of her.

"Remus, what's the matt….?"

He pressed his lips to hers before she could finish her question.

"Mmph…." Was the muffled sound that escaped her lips as he brought his lips down upon hers.

Her eyes widened in shock. Where on earth had that come from? But she quickly decided not to question it for the moment, closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She could question him later….

Before he realized truly what he was doing, she was lying under him; he was pressing her into the mattress with his full weight on top of her, his hands grasping her wrists and holding them to the mattress as well, and he was ravaging her mouth with his tongue.

He pulled away abruptly, panting. He had to stop before….

"Dora…." He groaned.

She shivered under him at the sound of his raspy voice saying her name. He was pressed against her from the chest down and she could feel every inch of him. She shivered again.

"In my dream…I ….I attacked you….I ….I raped you…." He panted.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"You need to get away from me….I can't…..I can't control it! Please! I don't want this! I don't want to do that to you!" He screamed.

"But it was only a dream….just a nightmare….." She tried to reason with him, in hopes that he would calm down. His grip on her wrists was beginning to tighten somewhat painfully.

"No! Now! Your scent! It's too much! You need to get away now, before I……"

"You won't hurt me." She whispered determinedly.

His eyes widened and he visibly shivered.

"Dora please don't, don't say that! You have no idea what I'm capable of! I don't want to lose control like that! I don't want to rape you! Please, please……." He pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere Remus. I'm not going to leave you. I don't care what you do to me. I'm not leaving you!" She told him.

"Damn it Dora! This isn't a joke! If you don't…if you don't leave…."

"It's going to happen Remus."

He gave her an appalled look. Had she resigned herself to being raped?

"If I were to leave, it would happen the next time we were to meet. Wouldn't it?" She asked.

He looked at her appraisingly and then sighed.

"I…. Most likely, yes." He admitted.

"Then what good is it to fight? I want to be with you." She told him.

"Dora…."

"And if this is the only way, than so be it." She said.

"But….I …..I made you scream….." He told her, averting his gaze and looking anywhere but at her face. He wanted to be with her, he knew that now, but not if that meant that he would harm her.

"That was just a dream Remus. It didn't happen. I know you. You won't hurt me."

He looked down at her and she smiled at him.

"I love you and I **_trust_** you."

He shook his head. She was insane! Trusting a Werewolf…..

"Dora, you don't understand……" He sighed.

"Then make me understand." She told him.

How was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't…….

"I won't let you go….. If I….If we……You'll be mine." He growled.

"Is that supposed to dissuade me?" She said with a little laugh.

His amber eyes looked directly into hers.

"If we….. I don't want that life for you."

"That's not your decision to make Remus." She said seriously.

"It should be! You don't know…. You have no idea….."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she sighed.

"You're right. I don't know exactly what life is like as a werewolf, but I see it everyday, every time that I look at you. You're miserable and lonely and you make yourself suffer. It doesn't have to be that way, not anymore. Werewolf or not, I want to be with you Remus and you haven't shown me anything or said anything that has been able to change my mind."

All right, you want me to scare you so that you'll run? Fine….

"Could you handle being my lover Dora? Could you handle becoming pregnant? Could you handle bearing a werewolf and giving birth to a monster? Could you raise such a child? Could you stay with me and not hate me for the life I cursed you with?"

She shook her head.

He'd finally gotten through to her.

"No child is a monster, Remus."

His eyes widened. Damn it! Why couldn't she be scared like a normal person!

"What are you saying? You actually……!"

"It was my fantasy, remember?" She told him.

"Why….?" He whispered. Why wouldn't she run from him?

"You already know why. And I could never hate you."

"Dora, please, don't. Don't do this…." He said, visibly shaking above her. He couldn't…. he didn't want to……

"Remus, it's okay. You won't hurt me."

"You can't know that!"

"But I **_can_** trust you."

He closed his eyes and was silent for several moments as he tried to control his ragged breathing.

"Dora…." His voice was filled with longing.

"Hmmm?"

He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers once again and after only a few seconds pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers, as if looking into her soul.

He needed her to know that she was special to him; he needed her to realize….

"You need to know…..you must know that I love you." He said quietly and his lips claimed hers again before she could utter a syllable in response.

The kiss was long and passionate, but she was slightly glad when it was over- she needed to breathe.

"Remus….."

"Hmmm?" He murmured against her skin as he laved kisses on her throat.

"Do me one favor?" She whispered.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her worriedly. There really was no telling what she would ask for….

"Don't rip my robes. These are the new ones…. I'd rather not have to sew them back together." She smiled.

He had been clawing at the clasp of the robes trying to get better access to her skin.

"Dora, I'm sorry…. I can't…."

She smiled again.

"You know, this would be much easier if I weren't fully dressed…"

"Why do you think I've been trying to unhook that bloody clasp for the last five minutes?"

"I have a better idea….." She grinned and she managed to wriggle out from under him just a bit.

"What are you…?"

She pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist her clothes were gone.

"Dora…..You're not making this easier….."He groaned.

Her eyebrow quirked at him curiously.

"Remus, if I made it any easier, you'd be on your back and I'd be straddling your hips right now." She pointed out as she tossed her wand onto the pile of blankets on the other side of the room.

He pulled her under him and pressed his weight on her again.

She squirmed deliciously against him and a moan escaped his lips before he could stifle it.

"Maybe later….." He groaned and he began to barrage her neck with kisses again.

"Mm…. Good Godric! Remus, are you always like this the morning after a full moon?" She panted. How did he know that **_that_** spot was the one that made her feel chills?

He was usually very reserved and somewhat shy about a lot of things, but this morning…. She really needed to know if this as a regular occurrence- she could definitely get used to it if it was.

"No, never… And I blame you entirely." He whispered in her ear.

"Me? What did I do?"

He looked up at her and gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"You mean besides removing all of your clothes in front of me, while I was on top of you, no less?"

"Yes, besides that."

"Your delicious scent…." He told her as he nuzzled the spot just behind her ear. "It….it intoxicates me…..in both my forms."

"Nice to know I don't stink." She chuckled.

He licked her earlobe, causing her to gasp.

"And you taste delicious too."

"I'm not a buffet, Remus!"

He smirked at her.

"No, you're desert."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"My, my, my. The little wolf is playful in the morning." She commented.

"You have no idea." He smiled and he brought his hand to her collarbone and slowly traced a trail down her chest.

Her eyes rolled in their sockets before closing. Why did he have to do that? Oh, that felt so nice and….

"Remus!"

Something distinctly hot and wet touched her nipple.

Her eyes shot open to take in the sight of him lavishing attention on her breasts, one then the other, causing her to cry out again, before closing her eyes again.

Truth be told, he delighted in her sounds and reactions. But at the same time it was driving him crazy. He wanted to touch, to taste every part of her, but instinct was beginning to alter his plans.

"Dora…." He whispered as he parted her legs with one of his own and settled between her thighs.

"Hmm…?"

"Dora look at me."

She opened her eyes and he was staring at her. His eyes were intense and focused.

"There's no going back…. Are you sure this is what you want? Do you want to be with me?"

She glanced away from his face for an instant, looking down to where they were almost joined. She should have looked at him earlier when she was helping him to the bed. It was a bit of a shock to see him…all of him. There was nothing _little _about the wolf. He was much bigger than she thought….Oh Merlin, maybe this would be a good time to point out that she was a virgin? Then again…..

She looked back up at him and gave him a determined smile. After what Snape had threatened….she needed to do this…. She hadn't come this far to chicken out now…. She was a former Gryffindor and an Auror. She could handle a little bout of sex….. Right?

"If I wasn't sure you'd know it by now. I want this….. I want to be with you Remus."

As soon as she spoke his name she felt him press against her folds.

"Remus…."

He stopped moving, fearing that she had changed her mind.

Oh Merlin! Please don't let her have changed her mind……

"Go slow, okay?" She whispered.

She sounded worried.

Why was she worried? Beside the fact that a werewolf was poised overtop of her…..

"I promise." He answered in a whisper.

She visibly relaxed and closed her eyes. Maybe he had just been imagining her fear…. Maybe she just didn't want him to get too carried away too soon….

He eased himself inside of her so slowly that he thought he might actually go mad, but he had promised. It was taking all of his self-control, but he would not break his promise. But when he came to a barrier he stopped momentarily.

"Dora….?"

Her face was screwed up into a grimace and she was breathing hard…too hard. She was working herself up to do something…. He felt her move against him, pressing until his hips collided fully with hers. And that was when he heard the 'pop'.

Oh Merlin! Why didn't she tell me? I could have….. Oh damn it!

She stifled a sob in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could to keep the tears that were welling in her eyes from falling.

"Dora….why didn't you tell me, love?" He whispered.

She took a shuddering breath before she answered.

"I …I didn't want you to worry. You already worry so much…."

She knew just how to break his heart…. She had been worried about him….and had worried about how he would react….

He lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, not knowing how to respond.

She was trying to make things easier for him. And now she was in pain….

"I'm sorry Dora."

She shook her head at him.

"I'm just glad you're the one." She told him and she managed a small smile.

"Are you still in pain?"

"Not so much. I think it will be okay now."

He gave her a skeptical look and she pressed her lips to his.

"Please Remus, make love to me."

His shoulders stiffened at her plea. Something told him that thrusting like he wanted to might not be such a good idea….

He leaned close to her, closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips over hers. Very slowly, he began to move against her, rolling his hips back and forth to let her acclimate to his body.

She winced at first, the old pain searing to life again, but after the first initial movements it wasn't so bad. And the fact that he kept kissing her wasn't a bad thing either.

Hesitantly, she tested herself by moving against him. It didn't hurt and what was better was that he had gasped. True, it was only a very small gasp, but she had made him do that.

"Dora…, careful…."

She smiled at him and claimed his lips in a soft, short kiss.

"I'd rather be care-free, if it's all the same to you." She whispered and she moved against him again, though a little harder this time.

His rhythm was lost as he felt her move against him for a second time. Did she have any idea what that did to him?

"Oh…." She gasped as she drew a quick breath.

Okay, apparently she **_did_** have some idea.

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her neck and began his strokes again.

It wasn't long before he had her seeing stars and she had him finding heaven.

-------

A/N: Molly and Ginny- gotta love 'em! I really like the title of this one (can you guess why?). Oh, such fun! Hahahaha! Remus gets lucky with number 7 - go figure. I didn't plan it that way, honest! I'm not great at love scenes, so this is one of my little "fun" versions. Actually, I think it's probably closer to real life this way- but that's just my opinion. But anyway, I hope it was somewhat enjoyable for you and not too bloody painful. Thank you to the very kind, wonderful, and exceedingly nice people who have reviewed this series. I'm pleased that you think so highly of it. That being said, PLEASE keep reading and reviewing. I love seeing what you think about the situations and the characters and just your general feedback, whatever that may be. And now to address why it took so long to post this- I take a Lit. course and I have been busy writing for said course and haven't had much time for my beloved fanfictions. But now that I have handed in my paper, I'm free to write to my heart's content- for the next couple of weeks any way. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Do sVidanya for now (goodbye- for those of you who don't know that's a Russian word :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "Are you angry with me?"**

**---**

After several long moments he managed to lift himself up onto his elbows and he looked down at her. Her breathing was ragged, her breasts rising rapidly with every breath, her eyes were closed, her mouth open slightly, and her lips- were red and slightly bruised from his kisses. 

Merlin! What had he done!

"Remus?" She asked breathily, opening her eyes.

He was jarred out of his thoughts and he made an unintelligent sound in his throat, not quite able to speak yet. He brought his hand to her face and brushed a few strands of bright bubble gum pink hair out of her eyes and that was when she noticed.

His eyes were bright, shining, but there was a sadness, a concern in them-a regret.

"Remus?" She whispered again, worry in her voice.

"How- how're you feeling?" He asked quietly. There was worry in his voice too.

"I feel okay. You?"

"Did….did I hurt you?"

He had lost himself in her and that was extremely dangerous. Transformed or not, he could still cause her great harm if he became too lost.

"Uhn uh."

He sighed and visibly relaxed in relief.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly.

His eyes caught hers and she knew the answer.

Merlin! Why? Why did he have to lose control? And why did she have to be so damn understanding? Why couldn't she just have run away…?

He moved off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned to her.

Oh Godric! What had she done! Why wouldn't he look at her?

"Remus…. Did I….did I do something to upset you?" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

He could hear the sadness in her voice and it was breaking his heart.

"No Nymphadora. You did nothing wrong…." He said quietly, still refusing to look at her.

She sat up, wrapped a sheet around herself and knelt behind him.

"Then what is it? Why won't you even look at me?"

How could he tell her? Just when he had found out how truly special she was to him he would lose her….. He couldn't….

"You….you should get dressed. We…..we need to talk."

Oh no……

"Al…..all right….." She said very quietly and she got out of bed to get her wand.

He kept his gaze on the floor, not daring even to look in her general direction. He went to his closet and closed himself in to dress, where he wouldn't be able to see her.

When he emerged, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, where he had been sitting, fully clothed in yesterday's robes. Her head was bowed and she was wringing her hands nervously.

Her head jerked up when she heard the closet door close.

"Are you angry with me?"

Tears were welling in her eyes and it looked as though several had managed to escape and make trails down her cheeks.

Merlin! All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her close and dry her tears. But now wasn't that time for that……

"No." His voice sounded cold, even to himself. He couldn't blame her for shedding a few more tears.

He was hurting her. She had given herself to him. He had been her first and now….. He was….he was pushing her away!

"Wh-what did you want us to talk about?"

I bet he's going to tell me to get lost. Merlin, why…..!

He took a deep breath. He had to tell her, had to make her understand.

"We need to talk about what just happened."

She looked up at him indignantly.

"What's there to talk about! You got to slake your need and I'm not bleeding to death. What more is there! Don't want me to tell anyone? Don't worry, I won't ruin your precious celibate reputation." She spat.

He deserved that. And he couldn't blame her. She had every right to be angry- to hate him. And she didn't even know the half of it.

"Nymphadora, you need to…"

"No! I don't need to do a damned thing!" She yelled, interrupting him and she crossed the room in three strides and was standing in front of him.

"You got what you wanted. But you have no say over me! You're not my father and I'm not your wife! I was your friend and you used me, damn it! And stupid me! I thought I was helping you!"

His arms shot out and he grasped her shoulders tightly in his hands.

"Nymphadora, please…."

"Let go of me! Let go of me you fucking bastard!" She screamed and she struggled to shake his grip.

She was surprisingly strong for her small size.

But he was a lot stronger than he looked as well.

"No! Not until you listen to me! I wasn't using you!"

"Liar! Let go of me!" She screeched and she tried to reach her wand.

He managed to reach it first and he threw it across the room.

"Listen to me! I never meant for this to happen! I never meant to hurt you! What just happened- making love to you was wonderful Nymphadora!"

"You have a funny way of showing it you jerk!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I never wanted this, not for you and now I've ruined you!

"What are you talking about!"

"I've infected you Nymphadora! Venom from a bite, heredity, and bodily fluids! I've infected you! Now you're going to be a Werewolf!"

Her eyes went as wide as humanly possible and she stopped struggling to get away from him.

"What…?" She whispered.

"When….when I came inside of you…. I infected you. That's why I couldn't look at you! Don't you understand? I didn't want to see you, knowing what I had done! I've cursed you Nymphadora, the one I love most in this damn world!"

He was shaking with guilt and there were tears in his golden eyes. He let go of her and let his arms drop to his sides. He couldn't look at her any more and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I know you hate me and I ruddy well deserve every ounce of it, but I had to tell you….. If you never want to see my mangy hide again, I understand."

"Remus…."

He wouldn't look at her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you damn it!"

He looked up and she looked her gaze with his.

"You stupid wolf." She told him and flung her arms around his middle. "Why didn't you just tell me? You scared the shit out of me!"

"Nymphadora?"

"You could have told me. You didn't have to get all withdrawn and depressed about it. Did you think I would be angry about it Remus?"

"Aren't you?"

"I'm angry that you didn't think you could tell me, but I know why…."

"But you're not angry that I've infected you?" How on earth could that be possible?

She looked up at him and chuckled.

Good Godric she's lost her mind!

"There are worse things."

"Like what?" He said, almost sarcastically. What could possibly be worse than being turned into a werewolf?

She regarded him for a moment and sighed.

"Snape was at head quarters last night."

"Nymphadora?" He didn't understand. What did Snape have to do with anything?

"I was upset about your transformation and he started nagging me as soon as I got in the door and well…."

"Tell me."

What had Snape done?

"I cursed at him and instead of hexing me, he forced me against a wall and threatened….. He threatened to take me to the revel and to tell you that I had gone on my own."

"He didin't…..?"

"He meant it too. I had to knee him between the legs to get him off me and then I hexed him before he could attack me."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have…."

"No you couldn't. There's nothing to be done now, except for me to keep my distance and watch my back. I don't think he'll be too keen to be around me any time soon though."

He gave her a leveling look.

"What hex did you use?"

"_Separatio Testis_."

His eyes widened.

"You removed his…..?"

"He threatened to take me to a Death Eater revel damn it!"

"I'm not saying you weren't justified, I'm just surprised……"

"Why?"

"I didn't think you would ever use that hex. I know Sirius taught it to you for protection, but….. I never thought you'd use it, and definitely not on Severus."

"He usually doesn't threaten members and he hasn't gone out of his way to anger me before now….."

"Let me guess, he made a comment about our spending time together?"

She nodded.

"That explains it then…." He sighed.

"What!"

"Severus has a deep seeded hatred of me because of what happened during our school days. He still hates me now as he did then, just as he hated James and Sirius. He went out of his way to anger you because you have been spending time with me and in his mind that means that you are close to me. He wanted to hurt you because he wanted to hurt me."

"That's just stupid."

"Not really. It truly would hurt me if anything happened to you. But it was very foolish of him to threaten you, and at head quarters no less. Wasn't anyone else there last night?"

"Molly and Ginny, but they left the kitchen before Snape threatened me. And I'm glad they did, or he might have involved them."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes, after I hexed him, I left the kitchen and spent the rest of the night in the sitting room with them."

"And Snape?"

She shrugged.

"Didn't see him again."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry Nymphadora……for everything."

"It's not your fault Snape threatened me."

"But it **_is_** my fault that you're infected."

"You listen to me Remus J. Lupin and you listen well! It is **_not_** your fault! I stayed with you. You warned me and did everything in your power to convince me to leave and I stayed. I knew the risks and I stayed!"

"Nymphadora… you have no idea what this means. You're going to have to report it and then your job and…."

"Hey, if they fire me over this then it's not the kind of job I want."

"And what about everyone else? They'll look at you like you're a monster- no one will trust you."

"That's they're prejudiced problem. Besides, they already look at me like I'm a blemish on society because I stand out. At least now they'll have a reason that's seemingly more valid."

"But Nymphadora…."

"I told you what my deepest fantasy was Remus, remember?"

"Yes…" Where was she going with this…..?

"It was to see you have a family, to be happy. If me becoming a werewolf is what it takes for that fantasy to become a reality, to see that smile on your face, then it will have been worth it."

Was she serious? Oh Merlin……

"Nymphadora….I don't want to be the reason….."

"You're not. Much as I love you and as much as I want you to be happy, I want to be happy too."

He looked her in the eye and then it dawned on him.

He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers, keeping eye contact.

"Are you sure that I can make you happy, Nymphadora? Are you certain?" He whispered.

"Quite certain." She smiled.

He shook his head and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I….I was sure that you would hate me…."

"No, I don't hate you, but next time just tell me. Don't try to push me away."

"There won't be a next time."

"Pity, except for the theatrics afterward, I really enjoyed it."

He blinked at her and when he realized what she had meant he chuckled and tightened his arms around her.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I need to send you an owl?" She smiled.

"I don't think an owl will be necessary." He smiled.

And he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

She smiled up at him as they pulled apart and he sighed.

"Nymphadora, were….were you serious?"

"About what?"

"About….about having a family…with me."

"Of course. Why? Don't you want….?"

"No, I do, but…."

"But what?"

"It wouldn't be fair to impose Lycanthropy on an innocent child."

"It's not a curse Remus, just…. It's just something that makes you different, but different isn't a bad thing."

"Maybe so, but there are other factors to consider."

"Like what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're still very young. You shouldn't be concerning yourself with raising a child yet. You should be worried about having fun. "

"I think having a child would be fun."

He gave her a disconcerting look.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good reason to have a child, just for fun. But, it wouldn't be so bad." She told him.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why have a baby?"

"Why are you so ready to rearrange your entire life for me?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"No, I know… I just ….I wish, I wish I could give you more."

"Do you think material things will make me happy?"

"No, but they probably wouldn't hurt." He grinned.

"Did you mean what you told me?"

"What did I tell you?"

"That I would be yours and that you loved me."

"Every word."

"Then that's all I need….and maybe the occasional hot chocolate." She smirked.

He shook his head and smiled.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"No idea, but then again, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You know, I think I could use a cup of hot chocolate…"

"As long as you're the one making them, I don't mind."

---

"Ah…that's better."

"I'm jealous."

"Why Nymphadora?"

"I can never make hot chocolate taste right. I always burn it or something…. Yours always comes out perfect."

He chuckled and sat down at the kitchen table beside her.

"Only after years of practice."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you only telling me that to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes." She chuckled.

"Good."

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since dinner last night. Should I make something?"

"I don't think I can eat much of anything…. There should be some muffins in the cupboard though, but if your hungry, I could make…"

She shook her head.

"I was just thinking that it would be good for you to get something in your stomach."

"Probably better to wait a bit longer."

She gave him an appraising look.

"By lunch I'll be back to my old self." He assured her.

She finished her hot chocolate and sighed.

"Nymphadora, is something wrong?"

"I just….I kind of wish we could have skipped the part in between and not had that fight….I….I said some very hurtful things….I'm sorry." She told him and she bowed her head.

He reached over and placed his hand on hers and she looked up at him.

"You had every right to say what you said Nymphadora. I made you feel horrible because I wouldn't open my mouth and talk to you like I should have."

"So….you're not angry…?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, of course not."

"So why would I be angry with you?"

She shrugged and sighed again.

"Do you have to go in to the Ministry today?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"If they need me they'll owl."

"Why don't you go home and get cleaned up and then we can talk more over lunch?"

"You sure you're not just trying to get rid of me?" She laughed.

"Positive."

"Yeh, I should change my clothes….." She agreed and she got up.

He stood up too.

"So… lunch here then?"

"Unless you'd rather I come over…?"

"No, my place is a mess. I'll bring over some stuff and see what we can make of it. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay, I'll be back. Don't disappear on me."

"I won't." He smiled.

She returned the smile and then disapparated right in front of him.

He shook his head and sighed a smile.

Today was turning out better than he thought.

---

A/N: Hello again! I'm really sorry about the wait. There was a glitch with the disc I was saving this on- but it's fixed so here you go. Actually, I had to start over and I like it better now tahn it was before. How did you like the begining? Heart wrenching enough for you? I hope so. And just so you know "_Separatio Testis_" is proper Latin- just thought I'd mention that. I hope that this series seems real enough. I'm trying my best. But I still have a thing or two up my sleeve. Thanks for reading! (I'd love to get feedback on this chapter- wink wink.)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: At the end

---

Chapter 9- Tests

---

She apparated in her living room and headed straight for the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, she took off her robes and grabbed her bathrobe. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror as she walked over to the hamper to put her green robes in.

Merlin!

Her pink hair was messy- and not in the usual airy-fairy Tonks fashion either! It stuck up at odd places and was strangely flat in others. Her make-up, or what was left of it was smudged under her eyes and looked as though it had been wiped away roughly. It had. When she had cried, she had quickly wiped her eyes off on the sleeve of her robes to hide her tears… She really looked a fright.

"No wonder he told me to come home and get cleaned up. I look like shit!"

She stripped off the rest of her garments and shrugged her bathrobe over her shoulders, tying the belt in a knot around her waist before padding into the washroom and turning on the shower.

---

He suspected he could do with a shower too, now that he thought about it.

His muscles still ached from his transformation and he knew that his hair was a mess. Of course, he could blame his transformation for his current state. He was always sore and his hair was always rumpled after a transformation…..But he knew very well that this one was different. All of his body was sore from the transformation, but certain areas were more worse for the wear than others- his lower back for instance and his arms. As for his hair….Well, she had been running her fingers through it quite a lot, hadn't she?

All in all, a shower was in order.

He left the small kitchen, went back into his bedroom, undressed hurriedly and went to take a quick shower.

He doubted that it would take her very long to return.

---

She put on a snug set of jeans and a purple shirt and checked her appearance in the mirror.

Much better than before…..

She pulled on a pair of comfortable shoes and went into her kitchen to raid the pantry.

---

He sighed when he looked in the cabinets. Hardly anything more than tea and crackers. Not a very suitable meal.

And she was well aware of what was in those cabinets, he was sure. But hopefully she wouldn't go overboard and bring too much food.

There was a knock at front door.

"Remus?"

Speak of the devil…..

"Hello Nymphadora." He smiled when he opened the door.

She was carrying a satchel full of Merlin only knew what and there was snow on the shoulders of her cloak.

"Here, let me carry that. Come in." He said and he took the bag from her and stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks." She said and she came in and shrugged off her cloak and shivered before hanging it on the empty hook on the wall.

"It's bloody freezing out there." She griped.

"Could I interest you in some tea or hot chocolate then?"

"Yes please. I need it." She laughed.

They went into the kitchen and he put the bag down on the table and busied himself with preparing the drinks.

"I…I wasn't really sure what I should bring."

He turned and looked at her.

"What all did you bring, exactly? That's a very big bag….."

"Well, I brought some vegetables-carrots, celery, onions…. And I brought some chicken and beef and….."

"You brought too much." He chuckled.

"But I thought….." She frowned.

"Well, if we get snowed in we will be well fed, won't we?" He smiled.

She laughed and nodded, glad that there wasn't going to be an argument. She really didn't think she could take another one.

"I just hope that Scrimgeour doesn't decide to call me in when it's snowing like this…."

The kettle whistled and he quickly took it off the stove.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked as he handed her a cup.

He looked at her evenly before taking a seat at the table and she followed suit.

"I….I want to apologize for my behavior…."

"Remus, it's okay. I know…."

"But I shouldn't have tried to push you away. I'm sorry."

She reached across the table and placed her hand over his and he looked up at her.

"What else did you want to talk about?" She smiled.

He almost laughed, almost.

She had put it behind her and that was it. She considered it over and done with and was ready to move on. Merlin, he was lucky….

But he stopped himself. There were still very serious things to discuss.

"The Ministry."

She sighed and nodded.

"They have never employed a Werewolf, Nymphadora."

It was true. And if a witch or wizard became infected, their position was immediately terminated.

"Well, if they fire me….. I have money saved up and if I have to I can go to work in the muggle world…."

"Nymphadora…."

How on Earth would she manage that!

"Dad controls Gram and Gramp's company in London. He always says that the company could use someone like me…."

He shook his head. She never worried about anything, did she?

"But the money I have saved up will last for a while….So I don't have to worry too much." She smiled.

"Somehow, I can't really picture you in an office in muggle London." He told her.

She laughed.

"I can always change my hair and tone down my clothes."

"Mmm."

"Was that what you were so concerned about?" She asked.

"Hardly."

She swallowed hard. He sounded like he was going to give her a lecture or something.

"You need to understand Nymphadora…. Transformations are not pleasant…."

Oh, so that's what he really wanted to talk about….

"It's painful and dangerous and…"

"And I have a full month to figure out how to handle it."

"Even so…."

"Remus please, I'll be fine. You'll be able to guide me through it and everything will be okay."

"The thing is, you're a Metamorphmagus. I have no idea how you will be affected." He admitted.

She sighed and nodded, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Nym…?"

"I…do you think it will be **_that _**different?" She asked quietly.

"There's really no way to tell…for all I know, you won't even take on a Weren form."

"Is that really possible?"

"Anything is possible."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry Nymphadora."

She looked up at him and her eyes were sad.

"Don't be sorry Remus. It's…it's just that I wish I knew what to expect. That's all."

"I wish I would have known you were going to bring this much food." He chuckled.

There was no use in letting her dwell on such thoughts. Better to brighten her mood if he could.

"I always bring too much. You know that."

"True, but still." He smiled.

"Would like some help with lunch?"

"Please, otherwise we may not be eating for several hours."

---

They managed to make something out of all of the food that she had brought with her and plenty of extra to boot.

Remus and Tonks sat in companionable silence as they ate their lunch. It was nice to be able to be together and not feel the need to say anything.

And then that dratted owl….

A brown owl landed on the windowsill and tapped harshly on the glass, causing them to look up.

Remus got up, went to the window and let the bird inside. It was covered in snow and looked quite ruffled.

He removed the letter that was attached to the owl's leg and the bird flew back out into the falling snow.

Remus closed the window and sighed as he held the letter out to Tonks.

"It's for you, form the Ministry."

It was. Her name was scrawled in blue ink on the envelope and the Ministry seal was clearly visible.

She opened the envelope and began to read.

_Miss Tonks, _

_You are requested to return to the Ministry at once. The Auror offices need to be cleaned and I would like to remind you that you are due for your quarterly check-up at St. Mungo's to make sure that you are in top form. I would like you to go immediately so that I can have the results by this evening and prepare plans for the next assignment. _

_R. Scrimgeour_-Minister of Magic

A frown came to her face and she damn near crumpled the letter.

"What's wrong?"

"Scrimgeour. That ……He decided that all of the Aurors now need quarterly health examinations and that he wants the results, especially the results of the female Aurors." She stopped herself from calling him and expletive, but just barely.

Remus' eyebrow arched.

"He specifically targets the female Aurors?"

"Yes. If the tiniest thing changes in our health he either puts us on desk duty or outright fires us."

"What about the men?"

"He leaves them alone."

"That's hardly fair…"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Are you going to go in?"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you joking? Go in to clean? No bloody way in hell! If he wants the offices cleaned so badly, he can ruddy well get off his pompous ass and do it himself."

"I meant St. Mungo's." He told her.

"Oh."

He knew she wouldn't go in to clean. And he didn't blame her. It wasn't her job to clean and shame on Scrimgeour for thinking that since she was a female it **_was_**.

"I……I'm not going o got o make him happy." She said.

"No, but you should go."

"In this weather…..?"

He looked over at he window and then back at her.

"The snow's letting up for the time being." He told her.

She turned away from him ad wouldn't answer.

"It would make me feel better if I knew you were healthy Nymphadora." He told her.

She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Would you feel better if I went with you?"

"You really want me to go, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Al…alright." She sighed and she stood up.

"I'll go now and get it over with."

"Would you like me to come?"

"No, it's alright, but….."

"But?"

"There was something else, wasn't there? Something else you wanted to talk about."

Mmm. She knew him quite well.

"There was, yes."

She lowered her head and bit her lip nervously.

"Care to discuss it over dinner?" She asked, looking up at him again.

"I would like that." He smiled.

She nodded and went to get her cloak.

He helped her put it on and she turned to him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She told him and she leaned up and kissed his cheek before disapparating in front of him.

"I'll be waiting…."

---

She hated going to St. Mungo's and going in the snow made it worse.

The waiting room was full when she arrived and she was prepared to wait an exceedingly long time when a medi-witch asked her why she was there and then told her to follow her.

"Scrimgeour's sending all he Aurors in today…. We've had to set up a separate area just to get all the exams done on time." Said the medi-witch.

"Who else came in?" Asked Tonks.

"Oh, that's the odd part." Said the witch.

"What is?" Asked Tonks.

"Only the female Aurors have come in."

Why am I not surprised….?

"Here we are." Said the witch, stopping in front of a wooden door and entering the room.

Tonks followed her and the witch closed the door.

"What exactly does Scrimgeour want done?" Asked Tonks.

"One minute, let me just check the file…." Said the witch and she walked over to a cabinet and rummaged through it.

"Here we are….. Last name Tonks, right?" She asked, looking up at Tonks.

"Yes." She answered the witch.

"Looks like he wants you tested for….Galloping goblins!" said the witch, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"He wants you tested for your Metamorphing abilities, Vampirism, Goblin pox, Unforgivable curses, Dragon fever, and…."

"And what?"

"Lycanthropy and pregnancy." Said the witch.

"Not prying too much, is he?" Said Tonks.

"Well, lets get started at the top of the list. Can you change your appearance for me please?" Said the witch.

"What would you like me to change?"

"Your hair will do nicely."

"It's always the hair." Laughed Tonks and she sighed. Her hair lengthened and became black, reaching down to her mid-back.

"Very good. That seems to be in order. Now I think we'll do the Unforgivables. Just relax for me, okay?"

Tonks nodded and waited for the medi-witch to cast her detection spells.

"No Unforgivables. As for the Goblin pox and Dragon fever….. "The witch cast two more spells and smiled.

"Alright, I need to get Healer Sicarius for the last three tests." She told Tonks.

"Alright."

She watched the medi-witch leave the room and a few minutes later she returned with a male Healer.

He was tall, with dark hair and eyes and there was something about his smile….it was unnervingly friendly…..

"Good afternoon, Miss Tonks…. My, my, my….you certainly win the award for most tests in one day… Lets see….You still need to be tested for Vampirism, Lycanthropy, and pregnancy. You certainly do get around, don't you?" He grinned.

Jerk!

"No, I don't. Scrimgeour is test crazy." She told him flatly.

"Well, shall we?" He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think Vampirism first. Open your mouth."

"Excuse me!"

"I need to check for fangs, Miss Tonks." He told her.

She opened her mouth and he inspected her teeth and nodded.

"And your skin isn't as pale as death and…." He held his hand to her throat. "You have a pulse. I'd say Vampirism's out."

The medi-witch marked the results in Tonks' file and the Healer continued.

"Been hanging around any Werewolves recently, Miss Tonks?" He sneered.

She narrowed her eyes at him again.

"You being an Auror and all, it really wouldn't be proper now, would it?" He asked, pointing his wand at her chest.

"What's not proper are your snide remarks." She answered back.

"Be that as it may…. _Belua Lunaris_!"

A blue light shot out of his wand and hit her in the chest, turning white when it hit her.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you do have a Weren friend who's had a bit of fun with you. You have the Weren virus in your blood. I don't think Scrimgeour will be happy to hear that. And if you're pregnant, well….." He gave her a nasty grin.

"_Conceptum Testari_!" He said, pointing his want at her midsection.

This time a silver beam shot from his wand and wrapped around her middle like a ribbon.

"Oh well, no matter…." He smiled and he ended the spell. The silver ribbon disappeared, never having changed color.

"Even without a pregnancy, I doubt Scrimgeour wants a Werebitch running around the Ministry." Said the Healer.

"Healer Sicarius! That is out of line!" Scolded the medi-witch.

"Write it up in her file and get her out of here. I don't want this…._animal_ infecting our patients." He ordered and he left the room.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I don't know what's gotten into him…." Said the witch.

Tonks didn't answer.

"Miss, I don't mean to pry, but you don't have any visible bite marks and neither of your parents were Werewolves…. Did… did you come in contact with an injured Lycanthrope?" Asked the witch.

Tonks looked up at her and shook her head.

"The only other way for you to have contracted the virus is….."

Tonks watched her, waiting for her to say it.

"Did you know your lover is a Lycanthrope?" Whispered the witch.

"Yes, I did."

"Did he attack you?"

"No, he….he tried to make me leave him, but…. I couldn't, not like that."

"So you stayed and….?"

"I don't expect you to understand, ma'am."

"You know I have to send a copy of this file to Scrimgeour…"

"I know."

"Aren't you worried about your job?"

Tonks looked the witch in the eye.

"If I am fired because I was intimate with the **_man_** I love, then Scrimgeour can have my job. It doesn't matter."

The medi-witch sighed heavily and Tonks turned to leave.

"That's a very brave thing to say, with a war going on and the Ministry trying to pass anti-Werewolf legislation and hunting. You're risking quite a lot."

Tonks turned back and smiled at the witch.

"I'd risk everything just to see him smile." She told her and she walked out the door.

The medi-witch sighed again and headed to her office to send a copy of the file to the Ministry.

---

A/N: Hello again! I'm glad to see so many people are reading this story. FYI- the spells are Latin, once again. Sorry about not getting this one out sooner- I totally blame my summer school courses for that! Damn finals and papers! Oh well, classes are over and I managed to write yet another chapter. Yay for me! I wasn't really sure about this chapter when I started it, but I like the way it turned out and I hope that you agree. That Healer wasn't very nice, was he? (for fun, look up the meaning to his name- here's a hint: it's Latin :) And my next post is going to take me a while to post because I will not have access to a computer for the next week- yeh, going on vacation. I'm sorry to those of you who check religiously for new posts, but I will start typing like a crazy person as soon as I get back in a week. Until then, enjoy the wolfie goodness!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: At the end.

---

Chapter 10 Tears and A Promise

--- 

She barely made it out of St. Mungo's before the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Animal. 

That's what he had called her.

A _Werebitch_.

It wasn't just the way he said it….it was the look in his eyes when he said it.

He looked at her like she was something vile, something horrid that should be killed for simply existing and drawing breath.

No one had ever made her feel so horrible by simply looking at her.

Was this what Remus had meant? Was this what he went through everyday?

Oh Merlin!

--

The snow had started again and it was getting dark out.

She should have been back by now.

What if something had happened…..?

His head shot up when he heard a small knock at the front door.

He rushed to open it only to find his stout, gray haired neighbor looking up at him with a worried expression on her wrinkled features that were visible through the gap of her babushka and parka.

"Good evening Mr. Lupin." She said.

"G-good evening Madame. Is there something that you needed?" He asked.

He really didn't want to talk to her at the moment, not when he was so preoccupied with worrying about Nymphadora…

"No, thank you, I'm fine. But…."

"But?" He asked.

"There is a young woman sitting in the snow outside crying. She looks like the woman that was visiting you earlier today, but her hair...is very different. I asked her if everything was all right, but she only seemed to cry harder. I thought that I should come and tell you before the poor girl freezes."

His eyes widened and he blinked at he old woman in disbelief.

"Where outside?" He asked.

"By the dustbins."

"Thank you Madame." He said quickly, grabbing his cloak and he hurried past her, heading out into the storm.

The old woman shook her head and sighed as she watched him go, before following him out to return to her home.

--

She was right where his neighbor said she would be. She was curled up in a ball between two tin dustbins, her hair saturated with snow and her cloak blanketed with little white flakes. Even at a distance he could see the trails that her tears had left on her cheeks and he could see new tears making their way down her face.

Why had she changed her hair? Oh well, he could ask that later.

"Nymphadora…?" He said very quietly, kneeling beside the woman.

She sniffled, but did not acknowledge him.

"Please come inside Nymphadora. It's far too cold out here."

She drew her head out from the fold of her arms and looked up at him. Her turquoise eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were redder than he had ever seen them before, but the rest of her face was deathly pale.

"Are you sure you want an _animal_, _a Werebitch_ in your home? _A traitor to the Ministry and her office_ in your presence?" She asked him through a new wave of tears.

"What are you talking about Nymphadora? You aren't…."

"Here….." She told him and she thrust a sheet of parchment out for him to take.

He looked at the parchment wearily for an instant and then back at her. She had buried her face in her arms again.

He took the parchment, unfolded it and began to read.

It was dotted with tearstains that smeared some of the inked letters.

**_Miss Tonks,_**

**_I have just reviewed the results of your most recent health examination. I must say that I am quite disappointed in you. And I also must thank you for finally giving me a reason to fire you. Understaffed or not, the Ministry doesn't need a werewolf. I daresay that the __Daily Prophet_ will be in an uproar to cover the entire story. You were trained to be an Auror, to hunt down and control Werewolves-not befriend them and take them to your bed. As you are well aware, the Ministry has never employed a Lycanthrope and that tradition shall not change now, especially not when I am pushing Anti-Werewolf legislation and hunting laws. You have disgraced the Ministry and your office, Miss Tonks. I cannot have a traitor like you in my employ. As of this moment, you are no longer under the employ of the Ministry of Magic and are here by stripped of your title as an Auror. And if I had my way, I'd snap your wand in two, you disgusting animal. Consider yourself warned, Miss Tonks, the Ministry will be passing my laws and when they do, you and your Lycanthrope will not be spared. And if I hear that you and your Lycanthrope are breeding more monsters, I'll have you both exterminated like the vile creatures that you are. I do hope that your little tryst with your Lycanthrope was worth your life Miss Tonks, because that is the price that you will now pay, Werebitch.**

**_R. Scrimgeour_**

**_Minister of Magic_**

He looked up from the parchment at her with wide eyes.

"When….when did you get this?"

"About fifteen minutes after I left St. Mungo's." She murmured into her arms.

"But it would take longer than that for your results to be sent….."

"Not if they were sent by Floo." She said bitterly.

"Nymphadora……I'm so sorry…."

She sniffled again and he could hear a small sob escape her throat.

"Just…..just leave me alone Remus. Leave me out here, where an _animal_ like me belongs."

He draped his cloak over her and she looked up at him inquiringly.

"Wh-what are you doing? I told you to leave me alone!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that Nymphadora. If you are an _animal_ then I am also one. And I'm not leaving you out here to freeze to death by the rubbish bins." He told her and he slid his arms around and under her small form and lifted her off the cold ground.

"Damn it Remus! Put me down!"

"I will, once we're inside."

He carried her inside and was glad to see that his neighbor had departed. He doubted that he could have come up with a plausible excuse for the situation.

"Okay, we're inside. Put me down now." She told him as soon as they passed through the doorway.

He closed the door and sighed as he walked over and gently placed her on the sofa and took up his seat in the nearest lounge chair.

She turned away from him and curled up in a ball, hugging a throw pillow tightly to her body.

"Nym, please, tell me what happened." He said quietly.

"What do you think happened? You read the bloody letter from Scrimgeour!" She sobbed, her voice half muffled by the pillow.

"So they tested you for Lycanthropy and the results were positive…."

"Yeah, and I had the world's biggest prick for a Healer." She shared.

"What did he do?"

He must have been horrible, for her to use such a term…..

"He attacked my character and insulted me and then he called me…" She trailed off and sobbed again.

He knelt beside her, stroked her hair and made gentle hushing noises, causing her to lift her head and look at him.

"I'm sorry Nymphadora….I never wanted this for you…I never wanted you to be treated with such animosity and disrespect….."

He knew she wasn't simply upset because of the Healer's remarks. True, they did not help matters, but what she was really worried about was in that atrocious letter.

"I…..I didn't realize how horrible it must be for you…..and then….. Remus, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him fiercely.

"Shhh. Shhh. Don't apologize Nymphadora. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's alright now, shhhh." He soothed as he gently rubbed her back.

"No it's not! It's not all right at all! Scrimgeour wants werewolves hunted and killed, Remus and you haven't been to the Ministry in a long time….You don't know how scared people are now! They'll agree to anything he wants, if it'll help them sleep better at night!"

"I know. He's been trying to exterminate werewolves for the past twenty years. And people are very frightened. Those are things that we cannot change Nymphadora, no matter how much we might like to."

"What are you saying!"

"I'm saying that Scrimgeour has exposed his plan, played his cards. Now it is time for us to play ours."

She pulled back and looked at him. He didn't look upset or worried.

"Ours?"

He smiled and brushed a lock of damp hair out of her eyes.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go now, do you? Now that you're mine, love?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock, not knowing how to respond.

He chuckled and wiped away the tears that were still on her cheeks.

"We are safe here for the moment, and if and when the time comes the Order will help us."

"But….we can't just…."

"I'm not suggesting that we rely solely on the Order. I have a few friends that are in hiding and can be trusted. If need be, we can stay with them."

She gave him a peculiar look.

"You've been preparing for the new laws, haven't you?"

"I really didn't have a choice, Nym."

She nodded and looked away again.

He stood up and sighed.

"You were outside far too long, you're half frozen."

"N-n-no I'm not! I'm She told him, wrapping the cloaks more tightly around herself.

"I think a shower and a hot meal is in order, not to mention, some dry clothes." He told her and he ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

"Go into the washroom and I'll get you some warm clothes to change into after you've had your shower and then we can have some dinner."

She looked up at him for a moment, then nodded and stood up.

When she reached the door to the washroom she turned around.

"Hey, Remus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Th-thank you."

He smiled at her and she went into the washroom and closed the door.

--

He went into the kitchen and placed the letter from Scrimgeour on the table and looked down at it.

This was not simply a termination of employment; it was a crass and vulgar threatening attack on her.

His eyes scanned the parchment again and he shook his head. Scrimgeour could not be allowed to get away with such tactics, Minister or not.

He picked up the parchment again, folded it in half and put it in a drawer. He would deal with it later. Right now however, he needed to find her some dry clothes….

--

He had been right. She had been outside too long. Several locks of her hair had become soaked with snow and then proceeded to freeze.

She shrugged off the cloaks and her robes and quickly hopped into the hot shower stream. The hot water felt wonderful on her stiff limbs and was bringing feeling back to her skin.

What was wrong with her? She had actually been trying to hide from him by the dustbins. She had been afraid to tell him what happened…… And she'd probably managed to make the poor man half sick worrying about her.

She sighed heavily as she turned and the hot water hit her back. As much as she liked the feeling, she had better hurry up and wash her hair so she wouldn't use up all of the hot water.

"Oh crap! I forgot….."

She had never changed her hair back from raven locks to pink.

Oh well…. The sable hair kind of suited her mood right now anyway….

--

He scratched his head.

He really didn't have any clothes that would fit her. Even the pajamas that she had worn the other night had been extremely too large for her.

A pair of plaid drawstring pants and one of his turtlenecks would have to do…..

--

She got out of the shower and dried off, wrapping a towel firmly about herself before she dared to open the door a crack and stick her head out.

"Remus?"

He came out of his room carrying a small folded pile of clothes.

"Here, put these on. They'll be big, but they'll be dry and warm." He told her as he handed her the small stack.

"They'll be fine. Thank you."

He nodded and she closed the door and he went back into the kitchen to start preparing supper.

A few minutes later, she came out of the washroom and joined him in the kitchen.

The pants were rolled up, the hem of the turtleneck came down to just above her knees, and her feet were bare. Her black hair, which was still very damp, was pulled back into a loose knot at the base of her neck.

"Want some help?" She asked quietly.

He would have jumped if his extra sensitive hearing would not have warned him that she was in the room.

He turned around and chuckled when he saw how the clothes fit her.

"What?" She asked him.

"I should have just given you the shirt and a belt. It's long enough to be a dress."

She looked down at herself and sighed and nodded.

"But then my legs would be cold, so…"

He nodded and turned back to the cutting board.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken soup."

"Worried I'll catch a cold?" She giggled.

"I just thought it would be nice….."

She walked up beside him and took a piece of carrot from the cutting board and popped it into her mouth.

"Don't ruin your appetite." He warned.

"I won't." She smiled.

"Mind if I ask about your new hair style?" He smiled.

"Oh, yeh…." She chuckled.

"The medi-witch wanted to check my morphing abilities and had me change my hair…."

"It certainly is a new look for you. I've never seen your hair so long or so dark before. You look much more like Sirius' cousin now. "

"Does….does it look alright?"

He smiled at her.

"It looks lovely."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't try to kid me, Remus."

"I'm not." He said honestly.

"Al….alright." Even if he wasn't serious, she was in no mood to argue. It was only hair anyway. Easily changed.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit…. Mostly just warmer."

He looked down at her and she could see the sadness behind his amber eyes.

"Nym, …why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Wh-what?"

Why would he…….?

"The snow's coming down harder now and the temperature is dropping….. I really don't think it would be wise to travel tonight."

"Oh……" She murmured and she nodded absentmindedly.

"And I….I want to know that you are safe."

She looked up at him and his eyes were sincere.

"Nothing's going to happen if I go home Remus….." She sighed.

Precisely.

"What if I don't want you to leave?"

She quirked her eyebrow at him.

Did he mean what she thought he meant….?

"You…want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"But….I'll just be in your way…."

He quickly leaned down and captured her lips in a sensuous, albeit short, kiss.

"No, you won't." He whispered.

She blinked up at him.

Did he just…..?

Oh Merlin!

"Stay with me." It wasn't a question or an order.

Her eyes darted around nervously and she looked out of the window.

"Dora…."

Why did he have to use _that_ name? And why did _it_ have to sound so utterly sexy when he said it?

She could already feel her cheeks coloring.

His hand came up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of its knot and then it rested on her cheek.

"Look at me, sweetheart." He whispered.

Her turquoise eyes traveled up to his amber ones.

"Are you frightened of me?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then why are you so afraid to stay here?"

The tears were welling in her eyes again; she could feel them.

"I…..it's not that I don't want to stay….."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you because of me…."

His brows knit together as he absorbed what she had said.

"And what do you think is going to happen to me if you stay?"

"You read that letter from Scrimgeour. He said he'd come after you too."

Ah, now it made sense.

"Is that all that you are worried about? About him finding us?"

"No." She told him, the tears that had been welling up beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Dora, please tell me."

She looked away from him for a moment and then bit her lip before returning her gaze to his.

"He…he said that if we….if he found out that we….. I….."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Shhh. Shhh. Calm down. Shhhh. Lets go into the sitting room…." He whispered to her.

Her small form was quaking in his arms and he doubted if her legs would continue to support her for much longer.

He led her to the sofa and helped her to sit down, before taking a seat beside her.

Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder.

Poor girl…..

"Dora take a deep breath now and tell me what's worrying you."

She drew in several deep breaths, half of them punctuated by half strangled sobs.

"Scrimgeour…he said that if we….if he finds out…. if I become pregnant…."

He didn't need her to finish to know what she was so upset about now, which was fortunate because she began to sob again.

"Shhh….." He cooed, trying to calm her as he rubbed her back again.

"It's not fair! How…how can he tell me that I'm not allowed!…..I just…I wanted to give you a family….." She cried.

Merlin……his heart was raging in his chest.

That was why she was so upset……because she wanted to give him a family?

Now he wanted to cry.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer and he kissed the top of her head.

She was still crying, but that seemed to soothe her some.

"Re…Remus….?" She whispered, pulling away just enough to look up at him.

She had to stifle a gasp in her throat.

There were tears in his amber eyes.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright, Dora. I promise,…."

He didn't want to even hope it could happen those weeks ago, that night when she had come to speak with him or even after she had told him her fantasy. But now…..

Now he knew….

He looked down at her and smiled, cupping her face in his hands and wiping away her tears.

He would do everything in his power to make her fantasy come true.

"We'll have our family."

---

A/N: Fluffiness! Oh, how I love it, lol. And I especially like the last line. Gods, that made me cry when I wrote it. (I'm a bonafide sap!). As you can see, I got the next chapter written. It would have been done and posted sooner, but vacation got in the way. And it was the crapiest vacation I have ever been on! So I was glad to come home and get wrapped up in my fanfictions again. I was very happy to see so many good reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed it and read. That was one of the few good things that happened last week. (it rained, I was in a car for a minimum of 3 maximum of 12 hours each day, the food was horrible, there was a problem with the hotel room, and when we came back and went to pick my dog up from the kennel-he ran away-not a good week at all). But writing this chapter did make me feel much better :) I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: At the end.

------

Chapter 11- Quirks and All

-----

"Ou-our family?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

Did he really just say that?

She had to be imagining things, right…?

"Mhmm." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close again.

Oh Merlin……

"B-but……"

We can't…..

He looked down at her tear-stained face.

"Wh-what about Scrimge….?"

He brought his hand up to her face again and placed his finger over her lips and she fell silent, looking up at him curiously.

"He doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you want, Dora." He whispered.

"Wh-what I want….? But Remus….."

"Shhh."

"But…."

"Humor this old wolf for a moment, Dora. Please?"

She nodded and he smiled at her.

"I never wanted you to know this type of existence. I wanted to keep it from you, to keep you safe." He told her and he sighed heavily.

"All for naught. The harder I tried, the more you were pulled in. I have done the one thing I swore I would not do- I've cursed you to a life of alienation and rejection. And no apology could possibly convey how sorry I am. Your only crime was loving me too much to let me be. You were only trying to be close to me. You had no idea….." He trailed off and looked into her eyes.

"Dora, you gave me something that I never thought I would have. You gave me my fantasy. Just by holding my hand and being my friend, you made that fantasy come true and you have given me much, much more than I ever could have hoped for." He told her.

Her eyes were filled with tears again and her breathing was more shallow than usual.

I didn't realize…..

Oh……..

He took her hand in both of his.

She looked down at their hands and then back up to his eyes.

"You've done so much for me….You made my fantasy come true and, if you will let me, I'd like to make yours come true too." He said quietly.

The absolute sincerity in his eyes was so intense she almost gasped.

He was really saying these things………..

He really meant them.

Now it was her turn to speak, but she didn't trust her voice.

Merlin…..she never expected…..he wanted…..

"R-remus….do you really….." She swallowed hard, past the lump in her throat.

"Do you really want….a…a family with me?" She whispered, her voice sounding strained and a bit raspy, as she looked up into his amber eyes.

"I want you to be happy." He told her.

"Is….is that the only reason you….?"

He shook his head.

That would not be a good enough reason, much as he wanted her to be happy, and they both knew it.

"No. That's not the only reason."

"Then…?"

He cockled his head to one side and smiled.

"You gave me hope, hope I haven't felt in a very long time, when you offered to make a cherished dream into more than just a dream. I never expected you to do such a thing and despite my initial concerns, I found myself wanting to accept your offer… After James and Lily died and Sirius went to Azkaban…. I became quite used to the idea that I would live the rest of my days alone. But when you began spending time with me…. When I'm with you……"

He brushed his fingertips across her cheek.

"That night when you came to confront me….You told me that I should take a wife and have children, if I wanted. I found myself wondering if you would be that wife, if you would give me those children. And then when you told me your fantasy…. The idea sort of became cemented in my mind."

"You really thought, ….but that was ages ago…."

He had been thinking about a family with her all this time…..?

"I know."

"And the fantasy….when you asked about it later….You seemed so unhappy…." She frowned.

"Not unhappy, just….unprepared. Your little stunt did nothing to help my nerves."

She blushed slightly.

So he had figured her out…..

But by turning so that his arm was draped over her abdomen had been genius, in her opinion.

"Caught that, did you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Very well played." He told her.

"So, you really do…..?" She asked, getting back to the issue.

"Mhmm." He smiled.

"And Scrimgeour? I know you said he isn't important, but he is, Remus. If he found out…."

There was no telling what kind of things he would do….

"You are a grown young woman who wishes to start a family. Not even the Minister of Magic can interfere, no matter what he threatens. He holds no power over such matters. And thank Merlin he doesn't or there would probably be arranged marriages left and right and ridiculous marriage laws."

"But if he thought that werewolves were breeding…. He might even hurt…."

He looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke.

He knew what she was thinking. He himself had had similar thoughts cross his mind and he wouldn't put it past Scrimgeour to do something deplorable, even to an innocent child.

"I won't let anything happen to us, Dora. Or our family."

Something in his voice had changed. It was stronger somehow. And she couldn't help but believe him.

She smiled up at him and leaned closer, brushing her lips against his.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves, Remus. We're not even expecting yet…." She chuckled, her tears finally having subsided.

He chuckled too.

Then he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I believe that situation is easy enough to rectify, love."

She smirked at him.

"Would you like to?"

He laughed.

It was good to have her back to normal.

"Perhaps we should eat supper and discuss that matter a bit more first, hmmm?"

"Spoil sport."

Yup, she was back to her old self, alright …..

-----

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Healer Sicarius."

Sicarius gave a small bow and smiled.

"Not at all, Minister. How can I be of assistance?"

"Today, you examined Miss Tonks, correct?"

"The Werebitch?" He asked and at Scrimgeour's nod said, "Yes, I did examine her."

"Do you believe that she poses a threat to the community at large?"

"Any werewolf is a dangerous werewolf in my book, sir."

"In your opinion, do you think she is capable of breeding more disgusting creatures?"

"Other than the fact that she is a Lycanthrope, she is in excellent health. If she has a ready mate, I believe she is more than capable of producing healthy progeny, Minister."

Scrimgeour scowled.

"I suspect you were hoping for better news, sir?"

"Indeed. I don't need a pair of werewolves repopulating the country with their monstrous brood and biting every Tom, Dick, and Harry they meet."

"Has the _Daily Prophet_ been informed? They could spread word of her and her mate and…."

"And scare every witch and wizard that reads the paper. I'd have a full blown panic on my hands before I'd finished my morning tea." Scrimgeour interjected.

"What are you going to do then, sir? If you don't mind my asking…."

"I've no idea. Holding a seminar on the dangers of associating with werewolves has its appeal, though…."

"That will hardly stop the Werebitch from breeding, Minister."

"If you have a better idea, I'd be very glad to hear it, Sicarius."

Sicarius smiled and took a seat in front of Scrimgeour's desk.

"Minister, before I became a Healer, my line of work was….somewhat frowned upon."

Scrimgeour looked at him, waiting for more of an explanation.

"I took up my family's business and have continued it in my spare time as a bit of a hobby."

"Get to the point, please."

He didn't feel like wasting time. He was not a patient man.

"Theron Sicarius, werewolf assassin and hunter for hire, at your service, Minister." He said, giving another slight bow.

-----

"Remus, how many carrots did you put in here?" She asked him, looking into the pot on the stove.

"Three. Why? Too much?"

"Not if you're the Easter Bunny." She told him.

"Don't mention the Easter Bunny."

"Why not?"

"Because when I transformed in the Forbidden Forest I usually caught and killed rabbits."

"Oh… sorry…" She said, looking away.

"And the soup needs more than just noodles and broth, Nym." He told her, trying to veer her thought to a more positive subject.

"Says you."

"Yes, says me." He laughed.

"That just spoils it…" She pouted.

"How so?"

"Now I can't put ketchup in it." She grumbled.

"Ketchup?"

"Mhmm."

"You really like it like that?"

"Yep. I've always put ketchup in my chicken noodle soup, since I was little."

He shook his head and sighed as he stirred the pot.

"What? It's good. If you tried it you'd like it."

"I don't doubt it. You just….you have such peculiar tastes sometimes…."

She arched her eyebrow at him.

"And that means what, exactly?"

"Well, besides the fact that you seem to have a fondness for werewolves?" He asked.

"Werewolf, not werewolves. There's only one in particular that I fancy." She corrected.

He smiled.

"I can't wait to see the kind of cravings you have when you're pregnant." He chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed.

"At least I don't like chocolate on everything, like some people….."

"That's not true. I don't like chocolate on everything…."

"Damn near."

He sighed.

"Alright, you win."

"Thank you."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah…. I could do with some warming up. Is the soup ready?"

"Mhmmm."

"Good. I'll get bowls and spoons…" She told him and she turned to get a pair of each out of the cabinets and drawers.

"Nym, what was the name of the Healer you saw at St. Mungo's?" He asked her once they were sitting down at the table.

"Sic….Sicari….Something like that."

"Sicarius? Theron Sicarius?"

"I guess so. I didn't hear his first name, but the last name sounds right. Why, do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him." He told her, his features darkening.

"How…?"

"Some of the people I know that have been in hiding…. They told me stories about what he's done. The Ministry of Magic in Rome banned him from Italy for his crimes and he relocated here and took up Healing."

"What did he do…?"

He looked up at her and frowned.

"He and his entire family were infamous assassins. Generation after generation trained to kill."

"That's horrible."

"That's not the worst part."

"What…?"

"The family was very secretive about their business, but Theron….He wanted everyone to know what he was doing."

"He came out and told the public that he was assassinating people?"

He shook his head.

"He said that he was purging the Wizarding world of monsters that were a threat to the safety of society."

"You mean….he was killing….werewolves?"

"Mhmm. His family made a point of only killing dangerous werewolves that endangered communities, ones that the Ministry asked them to kill. Theron was not as discriminatory as his kin."

"So he just killed all the werewolves that crossed his path?"

"That's what I'm told, yes."

"And he was my Healer…." She said; revulsion evident in her voice and a shiver ran through her.

"An obvious problem, to be sure…."

"You…you don't think he would….?"

"His family's services were retained by the Italian Ministry. When he killed werewolves that did not pose a threat, even some employed within the Ministry itself, he was immediately forced to flee or face a punishment that would have undoubtedly killed him before it was completed. When the Italian Ministry discovered that he had left the country, they banned him and washed their hands of the whole bloody business." He told her.

He looked at her pointedly before continuing.

"He has taken matters into his own hands in the past. I don't doubt that he will want to do it once again." He added.

"But….the Ministry….."

"You know yourself how Scrimgeour is. Merlin forbid Sicarius and Scrimgeour ever have a meeting of the minds."

"Jesus…… And all of my information is in those medical files…."

"Not all of your information."

"What?"

Of course it was. She had filled half of the file out herself.

"They don't know that I'm the one who infected you, do they?"

"No…."

She wouldn't put that in the file.

"And they don't know that you are here, do they?"

"No…."

She never would have put that in the file either.

"Then that's something." He smiled.

"But they know where my flat is. I can't go home."

All well in good that she could stay someplace safe for the night, but…..

"Dora, you are home."

"Remus….?"

Did he just…?

"Stay with me. Not just for tonight."

Damn! The look in his eyes…..

Her knees went weak and she felt delightfully lightheaded at the moment.

"You realize, we're probably doing things all backwards…and you should have asked me that first, don't you?" She managed.

He smiled at her.

"Stay with me?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"Damn it! Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what, love?"

"Look at me like that! It just….it makes me melt every time."

"So, does that mean that you'll stay?"

She chuckled at him and shook her head.

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

"No." He smiled. "I already know your answer."

And she smiled at him.

-----

"I hope you don't mind…I assumed hot chocolate would be alright." He told her as he sat down beside her on the sofa and handed her a mug.

"More than alright." She smiled as she accepted the mug and took a sip.

"Mmm. That's much better." And she put in down on the coffee table beside his mug.

"What is?" He asked her.

"Having chocolate in my system." She said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Eh….." She said, gesturing a 'sort of' motion with her hand.

He smiled at her, understanding her meaning, got up and started a fire in the small hearth, then sat back down beside her and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over her.

"Better?"

"Almost." She told him and she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Perfect."

"Not hard to please, are you?" He smiled down at her.

"Nope." She smiled back.

They sat in companionable silence for a time, watching the logs in the fire burn, the only sounds to be heard were the crackling flames and the slow and steady breathing of the sofa's two occupants.

It was the most relaxed either of them had been all day.

"This is nice." She said quietly.

"It is." He agreed.

"Remus?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know we can't do this every night, but….. Can we do it as often as we can?" She questioned.

She really liked just sitting with him on the sofa and enjoying the quiet.

"I think so." He smiled and pulled her against his chest.

She smiled too.

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

He looked down at her and her turquoise eyes sparkled up at him in the firelight.

"Can I keep you?"

Someone's been stealing lines from Casper….. And he doesn't even know it. He's probably never even heard of Casper….

"Only if I get to keep you." She bargained

"Deal."

She leaned closer to him and smiled.

"Deal." She whispered and she kissed him soundly on the lips.

He returned the kiss and deepened it, just slightly before pulling away, making her sigh at the loss of contact.

"Ready for bed?"

She shook her head and snuggled closer, burying her face in his sweater.

He smelled like fresh rain. But the hazelnut scent had changed…. Now it was more like cinnamon. Still very rich, but much sweeter.

"Not yet. I want to stay out here a bit longer….." She whispered, her arms tightening about him as she spoke.

"Then I think a change in seating is in order…." He whispered and he turned his body to face her.

She smiled and turned her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against his chest and she snuggled back against him into his hold, his legs on either side of her.

When she closed her eyes, she felt like she was home. He had said that she was home, but she didn't believe it until that moment when he pulled her against him and wrapped her in his arms.

Her flat.

His apartment.

They were just buildings, rooms that they occupied.

He was her home.

"Better?" She asked.

He rested his cheek against her temple and smiled.

"Mhmm."

She could feel the gentle rumble of his reply ripple through her back.

Now that was a pleasant sensation……

Having her there, in his arms…..

Everything was right in his world for the moment and he was home, with her.

"Good." She whispered and she draped the blanket so that it would cover him as well.

He sighed and inhaled the scent of the shampoo she had used.

It was odd to smell his shampoo on her hair, but he found it strangely intriguing. He liked the mix of smells- hers and his together. There was just something…..extremely comforting about her sharing his smell…..

And the feel of her in his arms…..

As far as he was concerned, nothing could top that, not even chocolate.

"Mmm….I could get used to this." She murmured, leaning back against him a little more.

"Me too."

She chuckled.

"What is it?"

"We're acting like a couple of love-sick teenagers." She giggled.

"I don't think so….."

"Why not?"

He leaned closer to whisper to her.

She turned her head to look at him and their faces almost touched.

"Because I don't have to wonder if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

I will.

That was the one thing she loved most about his eyes. She could read them, always.

"Sure you can handle me?"

He chuckled.

"I seem to recall asking you that very same question."

She smiled.

"Are you sure, are you certain?" She was serious now. "Because I'm not likely to change anytime soon. I'm a klutz and I mess up a lot and I talk too much and…."

"And I love you." He interjected, touching the tip of her nose with a finger and she quieted.

"Quirks and all?"

She stayed with him and loved him in spite of his quirks, and even because of some of them. It was the same for him. He had grown accustomed to many of her quirks and had come to love them, because they were part of who she was. And he loved her.

"Quirks and all." He smiled.

------

A/N: Finally! Sorry about the delay. I unfortunately started my Fall semester last Tuesday and my schedule's been a bit tied up lately. Plus I managed to catch a cold that's been going around, so I haven't been writing as much because of that and I had to go to Bike Night on Saturday, so...yeah, been busy. Okay, now onto the good stuff! Theron Sicarius-translates to Hunter, Assassin, Murderer. I thought it was appropriate. He's a right piece of work, ain't he? And chicken noodle soup! I could use some now, lol. And yes, before you ask, I DO put ketchup in it (but only when it's just noodles and broth- and not that stuff from Campbells!). It really is good and I totally recommend trying it. I really couldn't help myself with this chapter. So fluffy! But I especially like the end. All cuddled up together on the sofa... I'm jealous! Tonks is a lucky girl... Thanks for reading and reviewing this story so far. I hope you enjoyed this latest bit of cavity inducing sweetness! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: At the end.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- The Way It Would Have Been

------------------------------------------------------------

His eyebrow arched.

His luck couldn't be that good, could it? The answer he had needed just showing up, practically being dropped into his lap? It was almost too good to be true.

And when something seems too good…..

"A werewolf hunter and assassin? Not exactly a popular field of work…."

Sicarius smirked.

"It has its privileges."

"I find it a bit bothersome that you just happen to be a hunter, Healer Sicarius. It seems rather….._coincidental_."

Sicarius shrugged.

"It's what I do, Minister. I left my native country because the fools that ran that Ministry were too blind to see the dangers that were right under their noses. I would hope that _coincidence _would not sway you into repeating their mistake."

Scrimgeour sighed.

"Can you guarantee success?"

"I don't stop until my prey is dead….ever."

"And discretion?"

Sicarius smiled.

"Of course."

"And your price?"

"There is a saying that if you must ask the price, then you cannot afford it. Unfortunately for you, Minister, you cannot afford to let two werewolves run around the country doing as they please. My price is dependant upon how many creatures I must hunt."

Scrimgeour nodded.

Sicarius raised his hand and held up one finger to signal him to wait.

"A word of caution, Minister. Once my services are invoked, they cannot be stopped. Should you ask this task of me and then back out….. I don't stop and I won't, not even for the one who commissions me."

"Understood."

Sicarius smiled again.

"I'll think about your offer, Healer Sicarius."

Sicarius nodded and stood up.

"As you wish, Minister. But you are dealing with a limited timetable. Even if she and her mate do not hunt humans, we already know that the Werebitch is mating. I doubt it will take long before she becomes pregnant. And the fact that she is an metamorphmagus will only increase the chances of pregnancy."

"Why is that?"

"She has the ability to change her body…..to mutate in a controlled form. The Weren virus is a mutation as well. Being a metamorphmagus will make her more receptive to the new mutagen and it will not be as detrimental to her system as it would be to a normal person's. In short, her body will not try to reject the virus, which in turn will make conception easier."

"I see….." Scrimgeour said, grinding his teeth.

"Like I said, it is now a game of beating the clock. Enjoy the rest of your evening, sir." Said Sicarius and he left the office.

Wonderful……

He sighed and folded his hands on his desk.

He doubted that she and her mate would attack people. It just didn't seem like something she would do….

But then again, she had bedded a werewolf hadn't she? He didn't think she would do that either……

And if she conceived……

He really didn't have much choice, did he?

--

She smiled back at him.

It was actually a relief. If she was truly honest with herself, she really was an odd duck and he was…..well, he wasn't. It was comforting to know that he didn't mind.

His hand came up to stroke her cheek and he leaned closer to her, his lips just barely brushing against hers.

Almost immediately, she pressed her lips more firmly to his and sighed at the increased contact.

His eyes damn near rolled back into his head.

Did she have any idea what that did to him? That one little sound……

And then she gasped against his lips and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

Shit.

He knew why she was looking at him. She could feel it almost as much as he could.

If she didn't know the effect she was having on him before, she certainly did now.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked back at her.

"Remus….?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dora……"

Sorry? But…….

He really couldn't help it….

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't…… You've had a long day and I haven't made it any easier on you with the way I acted this morning."

"But……"

The look on her face was precious. She was frowning at him.

He couldn't help it.

He chuckled.

"One would think you wanted to, Dora."

"I…..I do."

He blinked in surprise.

"You…..do?"

"Mhmmm."

"But…….why?"

"Well, I….. I was nervous before and….."

"And?"

She bit her lip and sighed.

"And, last time I checked, you kind of need to, to have children."

Good point…..

"We don't need to rush, Dora."

"I don't think we would be rushing."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"If you are sore……. I would only be making things worse."

"But I'm not."

He looked at her and then took another deep breath, but didn't say anything.

She wasn't going to make it easy on him, was she?

She always found a way to negate his excuses…..

"Please Remus, please?"

He looked into her eyes before he spoke.

"Why do you really want to?"

He knew she had to have another reason.

"I……"

"You can tell me, Dora."

"I want….I want to know you." She blushed.

He smiled, ran his hand through her hair, taking it out of its knot and kissed her reddened cheek.

"You already know me." He whispered.

"Yes, but….I ….well, tonight you've been so wonderful…I just….I want to share something wonderful with you."

At her words, he drew her into a deep kiss that left her panting when he finally pulled away.

"Remus…..?"

"Shhh." He murmured and he pulled her into his arms, one hand at her back and the other under the bend of her knees, and stood up, causing her eyes to widen and the blanket covering them to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed." He whispered.

She clung to his sweater and buried her face in his shoulder as the blush crept into her cheeks.

Sometimes he really did surprise her with how sweet and romantic he could be…..

He carried her into his bedroom and gently set her down on to the comforter of the bed, sat down beside her and looked down into her eyes.

"Dora, you're shaking. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes….I just…I'm a little nervous."

"Why, love? It's just me."

"Precisely."

His eyebrows rose for an instant and then he realized what she meant.

"Now it's real, is that it?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and placed his hand over hers.

She looked down at their hands and then back up to his face.

He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"You don't need to be afraid."

"Sure I do. I'm about to make love to you and I've loved you since….well, you know and….I don't want to make a fool of myself. I mean, I know we've already done this once, but….the circumstances were entirely different then."

He shook his head at her.

"You cannot make a fool of yourself, Dora."

"Tell that to everyone I know….. Resident klutz, remember?"

"You can't make a fool of yourself with me."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Really."

She shook her head and laughed.

"Dora….?"

"I'm sorry…. I'm being a total buzz kill."

"No, you're not."

"You find talking about my insecurities sexy, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Well then…."

He held a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shhh. You're thinking too much and only making yourself more nervous. I want you to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes, close your eyes."

"And what are you going to do."

"Just close you eyes, Dora." He smiled.

She sighed but did as he asked and shut her eyes.

His hand traveled up from hers and rubbed her arm and she stiffened, unsure of what he was planning.

"Do you trust me, Dora?"

"Of course."

"Then just relax." He told her as his hand stopped on her shoulder and its twin was placed on her other shoulder.

"Relax?"

"Mhmm. You're the one calling the shots, love."

Her eyes opened and she blinked at him, confused.

"Me?"

"Mhmmm. We don't do anything you're not comfortable with and we go as slow as you want."

She cocked her head and then chuckled.

"Probably should have done that this morning…."

"If I could, I would change what happened between us, Dora."

"Remus…."

Did he regret……. tonight the way it would have been, alright?" He said, stroking a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

She liked the way it was the first time….for the most part.

But she could understand why he wanted to change it…..

"Okay." She answered in a whisper.

"Thank you."

"But on one condition."

He nodded.

He felt that he owed her that much.

She leaned closer and stole a kiss.

"No more stalling."

He laughed.

She was a determined witch; he'd give her that.

He brought his hand to her face and brushed her dark locks away from her cheek again.

"No more stalling." He agreed with a grin before he claimed her lips.

His arms wrapped around her, one hand traveling to her hip and the other up her back.

Abruptly, he broke the kiss and looked down at her, his eyes wide.

"Wh-what's the matter?"

"You're…..you're not wearing a….." He started and he trailed off as a blush began to fill his cheeks.

"A bra?" She said helpfully.

"Yes."

"I would think that you would like that. Makes things a bit easier for you." She smiled.

"Why…?"

She arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

"More comfortable."

It was the truth. Her bra wasn't uncomfortable, but if she was just going to be lounging around and going to bed, she didn't see the need to put it back on after her shower.

He nodded, not quite sure how to respond.

Surely she hadn't planned this…..

She wouldn't have……

Right?

Then again…….

He smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For eliminating bloody clasps."

Ah…..

He had had trouble with her robes, hadn't he?

"You're welcome, but I think it's time that jumper of yours came off…." She told him, her hands reaching out and pulling his sweater free of the waist of his trousers.

"Indeed?" He smiled.

"Absolutely." She said and she worked the garment up his torso and over his head as far as she could.

He took the jumper off the rest of the way and let it fall to the floor-something he never did.

"Better, love?" He whispered.

She nodded and scooted over in bed and waited for him to lay down beside her.

He settled beside her and she turned on her side to face him, placing her hand on his chest.

She bit her lip curiously as she fingered the top button of his shirt.

"May I?"

Her voice quaked a bit, but it was so soft, he barely heard.

He grasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips before he placed it back on his chest and smiled at her.

She took that as permission and undid the topmost button and the second and third.

She was still very nervous. Still biting her lip with each new button and she had not quite stopped shivering yet either.

He leaned closer to her, wrapped and arm about her and began to nuzzle her temple.

"Rem……"

"Shhh… Don't talk, just feel." He murmured in her ear.

A shiver ran the length of her body.

He felt it too and kissed her temple to reassure her.

It seemed to help.

She relaxed a bit and undid the next button.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." He whispered.

She undid the last button and placed her hand flat against his abdomen and felt his strong muscles tense and relax, with each breath he took, beneath her fingers and palm as she stroked up to his chest.

His eyes closed and he was sure his heart rate had skyrocketed.

It was a simple touch, really.

But it was a very affecting one.

Her eyes focused on his chest.

Even in the dim light of the room, she could still see his deep, long since healed scars. Her eyes traced his scars back down his abdomen.

The concerned look on her face did not worry him.

He knew why she was looking at him like she was.

With one finger, she traced over one of his more prominent scars.

It ran from the right side of his chest, down his abdomen and disappeared near his waist on his left side.

Now it was his turn to shiver.

No one had every explored his scars before, let alone so reverently.

He's gone through so much…..

She felt him shiver beneath her fingers and leaned closer and softly pressed her lips against his scar.

One of his hands caressed her hair as he kissed her head and she looked up at him, her eyes much softer than they had been before.

He pressed his forehead to hers and her turquoise eyes stared up into his amber ones.

Her eyes flitted a bit as they searched his and then they closed as she brought her lips to his.

His eyes closed as he felt her gently nibble his bottom lip and he returned her kiss as his fingers threaded in her hair.

Her body arched closer, pressing delightfully against him as her hands worked to get his shirt off.

Very quickly, he released her from his arms, but not from their kiss as he finished removing his shirt and just as quickly enveloped her in his arms again.

One of his hands slipped under her turtleneck and began to rub her lower back, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He took that as a sign to continue, and worked the shirt up her abdomen. And regretfully, he drew their kiss to and end.

He looked at her, needing to know if she really wanted him to continue.

When she sat up on her knees and lifted her arms over her head…

Well, that was as good a sign as any, right?

He sat up on his knees as well and gently pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor before lightly kissing her neck and wrapping both arms around her newly exposed waist.

Her hands came to his shoulders and she pressed herself against his chest, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Modest?" He whispered.

"A bit." She murmured into his shoulder.

He nuzzled her neck, lightly placing kisses here and there as he held her, trying to relax her.

"Mmmm…."

When she slumped against him, her hold on his shoulders somewhat looser than it had been, he knew it had worked.

He could feel her chest against his, her nipples hardened into peaks. Oh what he would love to do to those……

He drew her into another kiss and laid back down, bringing her with him.

Both his hands were caressing her lower back and she was straddling him before she realized what had happened.

She pulled back from him and sat up, her hands flat against his chest, looking down at him and he looked back at her.

"Love?"

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I……" She trailed off and started to bring her hands up to cover herself.

He grasped her wrists and placed her hands back on his chest and held them there so she wouldn't hide.

He hadn't really had the chance to look at her before…. That had made things a bit easier for her, but now….

"I want to see you." He said quietly.

The effect those five little words had…….

She squirmed above him and ended up grinding her pelvis against his hips, which elicited a groan from him.

Her eyes were wide in an instant.

Good Goblins!

He chuckled at the look she now wore on her face.

It was easy to read her.

But then her expression changed from one of surprise to…..

Her eyes became half-lidded and her mouth fell slightly open.

And then she ground against him again.

Now his eyes went wide.

"Dora….."

If she kept that up……

"It's later." She said quietly.

"Later?"

What did that have to do with…..

"I have you on your back and I'm straddling your hips." She reminded him as she pressed her pelvis to his hips again.

He almost could have laughed—almost.

Instead, he groaned again.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this…."

"Dora….?"

She moved off of him, despite his protesting look and her fingers began to unfasten his belt and trousers.

She tugged his trousers down and he lifted his hips as she worked the cloth off of him and dropped them on the floor and moved back up and laid next to him.

Well, fair was fair…..

"You're turn, love." He whispered, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the pajama bottoms she was still wearing.

She obediently lifted her hips and he slid the cotton down her legs and the pajamas joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

When he looked back at her she was shivering again.

"Dora….. what's the matter? We can stop if you…"

"No, I don't want to stop. I'm just a little cold now." She told him.

It was rather chilly……

He nodded and pulled the covers back and held them up for her to crawl under.

She hurried under the inviting sheets and he followed suit.

Instantly, her arms were wrapped around him and her face was nuzzled into his chest.

"Warmer?" He asked as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Yeah."

She wriggled against him to get more comfortable and he heard her gasp again.

"Do I truly surprise you that much?"

"Yes."

He brushed her hair back and she looked up at him.

"You're still so innocent…." He smiled.

"Care to change that?"

He chuckled.

"I don't really want to, no."

She giggled.

He smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers.

She was doing well, considering how nervous she had seemed at first. Her reaction to brushing against him was surprising, though. It wasn't like she didn't know what his penis looked like, but she still acted like she had never seen or felt it before.

Her hand slipped down his abdomen to the waistband of his boxers and slid over his arousal as he continued to kiss her.

"Dora….." He moaned against her lips.

She hadn't really had the chance to explore him that morning. It was more of a wham, bam…. She didn't finish her thought. Now though…… she could explore.

"Hmm?"

"What are you….?"

Her hand brushed against him again, but more firmly this time.

His mouth went slack as he shuddered and stared down at her as she smirked up at him.

"Careful, love. Curiosity killed the cat."

If she kept doing that……

There would be a repeat of that morning and he didn't want that. He wanted to take it slow…..

Stroke.

Damn.

His jaw clenched and his eyes scrunched shut tightly.

Regretfully, he pulled her hand away.

"But……"

"You have to stop, love." He told her, opening his eyes and looking directly into hers.

They were dark with lust.

"Remus?"

He rolled on top of her and nuzzled her neck again.

"I want to be inside of you when I come…." He whispered against her ear.

Oh…….

That tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach was running on overdrive now….

"Then come inside me." She whispered back.

Merlin…..Did she just say what I think she said….?

"Are you sure you're ready, love?"

His voice was a little raspier than before.

He pulled back enough to look at her face and she nodded.

"Say it, Dora." He whispered as his hands traced her sides and began to slip off her knickers.

She leaned closer until her lips were almost touching his.

He could feel her hot breath and damn near didn't wait for her reply.

"Yes." She said breathily and she captured his lips before he could say anything else.

Good enough.

Her knickers and, a moment later, his boxers were added to the pile on the floor and he deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth to him and then his tongue was battling hers.

He was an excellent kisser, that was for sure, in her opinion anyway.

And her opinion was the one that mattered.

He was braced above her on his arms, his hips almost touching hers.

So close…..

"Open your legs, love." He whispered against her lips.

Open sesame…..

He settled his hips against hers and moved against her, getting her used to having him there.

The force of her kiss increased with the new contact and he almost lost himself again.

She was greatly enjoying being so close to him, but…….

"Remus….please." She whimpered.

He broke the kiss and his eyes locked with hers.

Such beautiful turquoise eyes…..

He stroked her arms, bringing them up to rest against the pillows and he entwined his fingers with hers.

His face fell to her neck again.

His breathing was as rapid and ragged as hers.

She closed her eyes and felt him press his weight against her. It was a very pleasant feeling, a very safe feeling.

And then there was the feeling of being filled…..

-----

A/N: Yay for the long chapter! And it's lemony fresh too! Lol. Unfortunately, it's late and I'm very sorry about that. I get my posts up as soon as I possibly can. Alright, lets see...Scrimgeour plotting...Remus and Dora...well, you know, lol. Not as fluffy as the last chapter, but still pretty fluffified. So, what's next? I know, I know! And I think you'll approve. I hope this one was worth the extra wait. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. The reviews have been awesome and some addicts have come forward too. I love you guys! Thanks again for your continued interest in this fanfic. And please keep reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: At the end.

---

Chapter 13- Sweetheart

---

Then again…..

If it ever came to light that he had hired a hit on a former Ministry employee….

He just couldn't take that chance.

The risk of being found out was just too high, especially with how well secrets seemed to be kept lately.

I'll just write him a letter…..

I don't want werewolves running around and breeding, but…..

I don't want to lose my position either.

--

An owl tapped on his window.

Odd…. I wasn't expecting any post….

He opened the window and the brown owl flew inside and landed on the writing desk.

"What did you bring me, boy? Good news, I hope." He chuckled as he took the letter from the owl's leg.

The owl hooted at him and ruffled its feathers.

The envelope was branded with a Ministry seal.

This'll be Scrimgeour's decision…..

He reached into a drawer of the desk and pulled out a handful of owl treats.

"Here you go." He said and he dropped the treats in front of the owl.

The owl ate one of the treats and then flew back out the window into the driving snow.

"Poor bird." He muttered as he closed the window again.

Well, might as well find out what was so important that he sent an owl out in a blizzard…

He broke the wax seal and opened the envelope, removing the letter.

_Healer Sicarius, _

_Unfortunately, I will not be requiring your services. Although I am sure that you are quite thorough, I cannot trust those within my own employ not to become troublesome in this matter. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me and further explain the situation. Maybe once the new legislation is passed I will be able to call upon you, but not now. _

_Thank you once again, _

_R. Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic_

He snorted.

Typical political fool.

Too worried about his own job to do the right thing.

He crumpled the letter and threw it into the wastebasket before flopping down on the sofa.

Well, if the Minister isn't going to do anything……

I'll just take things into my own hands.

Just like before…….

She had been beautiful with long black hair and shining eyes. And she had been his.

She was the daughter of the Minister of Magic in Italy as well as a ministry employee. They had met when he had worked as a security wizard in the lower levels of the ministry.

They had hit it off and were an item almost instantly.

And then…..

He shook his head.

He would make them pay. He would make all of them pay.

--

He held very still for a moment, gently squeezing her hand soothingly and touched his forehead to hers.

Surely, this was what heaven felt like.

She did not open her eyes when their foreheads touched.

"Dora, look at me…" He whispered.

His breathing was harsh, as he was trying very hard to control his urges. His voice sounded weak, pleading.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

She didn't want to look at him.

She wanted to keep her eyes closed, cement the moment, the feeling in her memory.

The feeling of being warm and safe….the feeling of being filled by him…

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Her eyes opened slowly, a contented smile playing across her face.

She was surprised that she hadn't sighed as well.

A relieved smile graced his features.

Damn! He's gorgeous when he smiles like that….

She freed her hands from his and pulled his face down as she leaned up and lightly kissed his lips, causing his eyes to widen.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her in disbelief.

Thank you?

She was thanking him?

Why on earth…….?

"I believe it's supposed to be me thanking you, love." He whispered.

The upward curve of his lips and the amusement in his voice belayed the seriousness of his statement.

She shook her head.

"Doesn't matter." She smiled.

He chuckled and sighed.

"Pleased don't tell me you're having second thoughts now…" She laughed lightly.

"Dora…"he said seriously.

"I think we should finish what we started, Remus." She whispered in his ear.

He looked down at her in amazement and smiled.

"Merlin, what did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked her quietly.

She smiled and wriggled beneath him slightly, causing him to close his eyes as an unbidden moan escaped his throat.

"Good question. I'd say….let me be myself and put up with me anyway." She whispered.

"I'd say that you've put up with quite a lot more from me…." He said as he looked down at her.

Her turquoise eyes sparkled up at him.

"How about a bit more?" She cooed.

"It would be my pleasure, love." He smiled and claimed her lips in a sensuous kiss.

He kept his movements slow, kissing her all the while. He was quite surprised when, at one point, she moaned against his lips.

He was about to stop, thinking that she might be in pain, but she bucked her hips against him and smiled.

Any thoughts of stopping were quickly driven from his mind.

The longer they were joined, the more comfortable she seemed to become, and more relaxed, more amazing.

Every sigh, every touch, every look spurred him on and he loved her for it all.

And, when his lips ventured down to her neck where her pulse point was, he felt her shiver beneath and around him and she looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes that was quite appreciative.

A siren's eyes….

Merlin help me!

She enjoyed the fact that they were taking their time and going slowly.

All of this was still new to her and slow was a good pace to learn at, in her opinion.

It surprised her that he was able to insight such strong reactions from her. His gentle caress and warm kisses made her stomach feel jittery, but the feel of his movements made her body move on its own accord.

When he moved, she moved with him, against him.

She had seen this side of him many times before- caring, passionate. But to feel it was an entirely different story.

Everything he did, even his breathing, aroused her.

And when his lips touched her neck…she had never expected to feel so wonderful and she could not help but smile, knowing that that had only been a taste of what was to come.

She pulled his face down to hers again, claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

He panted a smile as the kiss ended.

Her own smile was cut short by the moan that escaped her lips as the feeling that had been building reached a new plateau, causing her eyes to close.

"Re…mus, please…" She whispered with a gasp.

Before he could even react to her, she began to rock her hips against his, causing him to increase his pacing involuntarily.

She was moaning out loud now and every so often he would lightly kiss her lips as he continued to drive into her.

She was close and so was he, for that matter.

She was arching her back and her moans had become throaty and passion soaked.

And the affect those moans had on him………

A thin sheen of perspiration adorned her face as well as a flush in her cheeks. And soon he could feel her muscles beginning to tighten.

He had quickened his pace and his strokes were much stronger than they had been at the start.

He wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel and he was determined that she should feel the pleasure before he became lost to it.

"Dora…"

His voice was raspy and came out as a moan.

She answered him in a moan of her own, not quite possessing the ability to speak.

His lips were against her ear and the next words she heard made her eyes open wide.

"Please love…" He rasped out.

Their eyes locked for an instant

Turquoise meeting amber.

And then she was lost.

She began to shake beneath him as her hips pressed hard against him and her back arched her chest into his.

Her speech had become unintelligible sighs and moans and he could not hold back any longer.

His pace quickened once again and he drove into her, spilling himself within her as pleasure took him.

He was barely able to hold himself up and keep from collapsing on top of her.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored.

The lingering affect their coupling had not left him and the feeling of her warmth made his body shiver pleasantly.

"Remus?" She whispered softly.

He took a deep steadying breath before he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

She was smiling at him.

"Dora, I…" He began to say, but she continued to smile and lightly kissed his cheek.

He smiled broadly as he leaned down, giving her lips a soft gentle kiss as he disentangled himself from her before settling at her side.

"How do you feel?" He whispered, worried that he might have hurt her.

It was only her second time.

She still wasn't used to…..well, any thing.

"I feel….."

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I feel fulfilled." She told him and then she chuckled.

"Kind of silly really, feeling fulfilled."

He reached over to her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't think it's silly at all." He said quietly.

She looked at him critically for a moment, her eyes narrowing decisively.

Is he mocking me?

He chuckled lightly at that.

The way her face scrunched up when she debated a thought was utterly adorable.

"Don't make fun of me, Remus."

"I'm not making fun, Dora. My feelings are the same." He admitted in a whisper.

Were they really?

One look in his eyes was answer enough.

The truth was laid out for her to see. All she needed to do was see it.

She bit her lower lip, nodded and scooted closer to him, snuggling against his chest.

He smiled into her hair and kissed it gently as wrapped his arms around her.

His hands wavered from her locks to adjust the blankets to better cover them before returning to the task of stroking her soft hair.

The moonlight that filtered through the window draped over her form, creating an aura around her.

He could not help but smile at her angelic appearance.

His angel.

She truly was.

She had saved him from his loneliness.

Her eyes strayed up to take in his graying hair that shined in the dying rays of moonlight giving the appearance of silver woven into soft maple.

But despite the gray, his face was youthful, much more so than she could remember seeing it in several long years.

His features were relaxed, contented.

Now this, this was the best part of her day.

Just lying in his arms, snuggled up against him-being close to him.

The sex was great, better than great, but for some reason this felt even more intimate.

"Remus…?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, as if she were too afraid to actually be heard.

"Hmm?"

The sound rumbled in his chest, just under her cheek.

She leaned up, closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his.

He responded quite positively, drawing her in deeper and threading his fingers into her hair.

When they pulled apart, she smiled at him just before blushing a furious shade of red that would have made any Weasley envious and burying her face in the crook of his neck, her nose unknowingly nuzzling his skin.

"What was that for, love?" He whispered, trying his utmost not to laugh at her sudden insecurity.

"Befrauseioveue." She mumbled.

Now he couldn't help but chuckle.

How on earth did she expect him to comprehend what she had gargled?

"I may have excellent hearing, love, but I'm not a translator." He whispered.

She pulled back, just far enough to look up at him.

Her cheeks were still quite pink and she was biting her bottom lip.

"I…I said 'because I love you'." She told him quietly.

"And that embarrasses you?"

"No."

"Then why….?"

"I….I didn't want to ruin it….."

Ruin….?

What in the….

And then it dawned on him.

Oh……

His hand cupped her cheek and he looked at her inquiringly.

"You thought that if you said you loved me it would ruin what happened between us just now?"

"Mhmm."

She closed her eyes guiltily.

Now I've definitely ruined it.

How could she think that?

She couldn't ruin it.

He pressed his lips to hers and her eyes shot open, startled by his response.

"Listen to me, Dora. You haven't ruined anything. How could telling me that you love me after we make love ruin it?"

"I….."

Make love?

Merlin!

Did he really consider it……

It wasn't just sex?

His forehead touched hers and he sighed.

"I know that today has been….taxing on you, and that I didn't make it any easier for you this morning. But I do love you. More than I ever thought possible. I love you."

His eyes were shining at her and she was sure hers were shining back at him.

"I….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worried…." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No more worrying, from now on." He told her.

"That's not very realistic, you know…."

"In matters pertaining to our love making, no more worrying. Is that better?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

He smiled and sighed heavily, shaking his head just enough to gently rub it against hers.

She was his angel, but at times…..

"What?"

"I'm beginning to believe the old adage is true."

"Which one?"

"They are a devil in heaven and an angel in hell."

"Who is?"

"Your sweetheart."

"And who's your sweetheart?" She grinned.

"You."

------

A/N: AHHHHHH the fluffy-lemoniness! Lol. I hope it's a good one. I'm sorry about the wait, but I would rather wait and have a better chapter than hurry and post a crappy one. On to the good stuff...Scrimgeour had a change of heart-rather nice of him. And Sicarius has a past-who knew? Wonder what happened...Oh well, next chapter, lol. And then there's Remus and Tonks. Gawd I love them and I loved the 'sweetheart' concept. It worked quite nicely for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I'd also like to mention lucky number 13-and the fact that this is a lemony fresh chapter.(If I was truly evil I would have waited to post this until Friday the 13th!) Thanks for reading and remember that reviews of all forms are always welcome! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: At the end.

--

Chapter 14- Conversations

---

Why did it have to be so damned cold out?

And why did she have to leave his nice warm embrace?

It had been wonderful, just lying in his arms; snuggling into his chest and watching the sun come up.

Now she was trudging through the snow to get to her apartment.

She sighed heavily, her breath steaming, as she looked up at the apartment building.

It was probably not the best idea to go home, but the fact of the matter was that all of her things were in that apartment and if nothing else, she needed her clothes.

He hadn't been thrilled at the idea of letting her go out alone, not simply because of the weather, but also because they both knew that Sicarius could be planning something foul.

But in the end, she had convinced him.

Threatening to wear all of his clothes had helped her argument…..

When she reached her door she stopped dead in her tracks.

It was ajar.

Her hand slipped into her robes and fisted around her wand.

Better to be prepared than sorry…

Shit…..

Someone had definitely ransacked the apartment.

The lamp was in pieces on the floor, the sofa was shredded…..

The wooden chair was broken and strewn about the room.

A gust of frigid wind hit her and she looked up.

The windows were open and a few stray flakes of snow were fluttering in.

No sooner had she stepped over the threshold then she heard the door slam shut.

Spinning around, her wand raised she came face to face with him.

"Exspelliarmis!"

Her wand flew from her hand into his waiting grip.

"Sicarius." She said with a glare.

"Nothing gives you the right to speak my name, Werebitch!" He seethed.

And then his hand flew out and struck her across her face.

Her head jerked to one side from the impact and her eyes watered from the force of the hit. She damn near fell over from it.

"Why is it always the face? Why do men always hit women across the face?!"

"Easy target."

She looked up at him, disgusted.

"Nothing gives you the right to break into my home and trash it or to hit me." She shot back.

He began to laugh.

She truly began to question his sanity.

"You're a monster. You don't have any rights."

"I've never killed anyone. You're the monster."

His eyes narrowed.

He stepped closer to her and she stood her ground as he circled around her.

"It's really a shame. A top Auror, at the beginning of her career….."

He looked her up and down and smirked wickedly.

"And such a beautiful one….. What a waste."

"Are you through gawking at me?" She huffed.

"You wish for me to draw our time together to a close so soon?"

"I'm not going to play your games."

He smiled.

"I'm used to a game of cat and mouse. You are the first to refuse to play."

Now her eyes narrowed.

"If you're going to kill me, I see no reason to give you the satisfaction."

"You're very perceptive. But no one in this country, save one person, knows about my past. How did you learn of it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, but indulge me. It must be from that mate of yours, but where would he have heard?"

"Sorry, I'm not at liberty to say."

"Pity. I would have enjoyed finding and killing them. I suppose I'll just have to settle for you and then tract down that mate of yours."

She snorted with derision.

"You won't find him."

"Oh, you don't think so?"

"I'm the only living person that knows where he is and I won't tell you. And only one other was privy to his whereabouts-and dead men tell no tales."

"I'll find him eventually. There are only so many werewolves in the country."

"Business or pleasure?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you here because Scrimgeour sent you or are you here because you have a vendetta to fill?"

He ground his teeth and glared at her.

"My vendetta is none of your concern, Werebitch!"

She shook her head.

"I pity the woman that marries you."

His eyes flashed and a dagger was at her throat in an instant.

Where the hell was he hiding that?!

"Do not speak of things which you know nothing about!" He warned.

And then it made sense.

"She was a werewolf wasn't she?" She whispered.

"I said shut your filthy mouth!" He screamed, pressing the dagger into the flesh of her neck, drawing blood.

"I could never kill someone that I loved. You truly are a monster."

"Damn you!"

He began to draw the blade back to strike and she took the opportunity.

She lunged at him and managed to knock him off balance.

Her wand went flying and she managed to get to it before he recovered.

"Bastard!" She spat before she disapparated with a deafening pop.

--

She apparated in Diagon Alley and went straight to the post shop.

She really needed to see him-now!

Once her owl flew off she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron.

She could really use a drink right about now…..

"'ello Miss Tonks. Can eh get yeh anythin' today?" Asked Tom.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"A fire whiskey….but make it a double." She told him.

He noticed her bruised and reddened cheek.

Must be havin' a hard day…….

She went over to a table to wait for her drink.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait long for him to show up.

Tom brought her the drink and she stared at it for a good fifteen minutes before the door to the London street opened and a man walked through.

She looked up and he spotted her, coming over immediately.

"Something from the bar, Ted?" Called Tom.

"Ogden's, double."

Tom nodded.

"You're owl had me worried….."

He sat down and for the first time got a good look at her face.

His eyes widened.

"Nymph, are you alright?"

She raised her hand to brush her hair into her face to hide her cheek and her hand trembled.

"I…I'm fine, daddy."

"Don't even try it, Nymph. Tell me who did this to you."

"I….."

Tom came over to the table and placed Ted's drink in front of him.

Ted turned to Tom.

"How long has she been here?"

"About twenty minutes."

"And her drink?"

"Hasn't touched it. Double Ogden's."

Ted looked back at her.

She normally drank Butter beer. On a special occasion she might drink a glass of wine or maybe a brandy……but Ogden's….

"Thanks Tom." He said.

"Yer welcome." Said Tom, heading back to the bar to serve a new customer.

"Nymph….."

She reached out to take her glass and her hand shook as she took hold of it.

"Don't daddy…."

He reached out and placed his hand over hers.

She looked up at him.

"Drink it." He told her.

She needed something to steady her.

Ogden's would definitely take the edge off….

She nodded and lifted the glass to her mouth and gulped down half a mouth full of the amber liquor.

It burned all the way down her throat and into her stomach and her body shivered at the odd sensation.

"Probably should have taken a smaller sip, kiddo." Said Ted, tasting his own drink.

"Probably." She croaked, rubbing her throat.

When her hand moved away he noticed a fine red line.

She realized in an instant what his eyes were so focused on.

"Daddy…."

"Tell me what happened Nymphadora." He said bluntly.

She sighed inwardly.

He never called her by her full name unless she was in trouble or something was really important.

"I…I went to St. Mungo's yesterday because of the new Auror requirements that Scrimgeour has put in place and…."

"And?"

"And because of the results of my examination I was fired."

"Fired?! How could you be fired?"

"The Healer that saw me sent my examination results to Scrimgeour. And then Scrimgeour sent me a letter stating that my Auror status had been terminated."

"But why? You haven't been hit by an Unforgivable, have you?"

"No."

"Then….. Are you pregnant?"

"No daddy."

Why was that always one of the first questions?

"Then why…?"

"I've been infected with Werewolf venom."

"Werewolf venom…. So you're….?"

She nodded.

"Was it Rem….?"

He sounded somewhere between mournful and vengeful.

"Shhh!" She hissed through her teeth, cutting him off.

He looked at her oddly and she sighed.

"Don't say his name." She told him.

Odd… Why couldn't he say it?

Oh well. She'll explain in time.

"But was it him?"

"Yes, but he didn't attack me."

"Then….."

She looked up at him and his eyes met hers.

Ah…..

He nodded and sipped his drink.

No need to dwell on her personal life.

It really isn't any of my business….

"And you were fired for that?"

Time for a change in topic….

"Scrimgeour doesn't want a 'Werebitch' running around the Ministry."

His eyes widened.

"He called you that?!"

"Yeah." She nodded, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

"So that's why you owled me?"

She shook her head.

"Today I was going back to my apartment and the Healer that examined me yesterday was there…."

She looked down at her drink before she continued.

"He was waiting for me….I got away, but I can't go back there…."

"Does Re…" He caught himself and cleared his throat before continuing. "Does _he_ know?" He asked.

"About what?"

"All of this."

"He knows I've been infected and he knows the background of the Healer, but he doesn't know that I was attacked today. I….He didn't want me to go back to my apartment yesterday because of the snow and he wanted to go with me this morning just in case but I told him I would be fine….I just….I didn't want to worry him…. I didn't want the Healer to find him."

So much for holding back the tears.

Two fat tears were falling from her eyes.

"Alright... You'll come home with me and….."

"But I don't want you and mum to be in danger."

He looked at her evenly.

"I pity the poor bastard that crosses my path or your mother's, especially if they are trying to hurt you." He whispered.

"Dad, this guy is worse than a Death Eater. He killed the woman he loved…."

"You're forgetting I grew up in the Muggle world, honey."

It was true.

He'd heard of that sort of thing in the past.

"What…what about…._him_?"

"Once I get you home I'll go and see him and tell him what's happened. And then I'll bring him home with me. Ann's been meaning to have him over for ages, anyway." He smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"You're my daughter, Nymphadora, and no matter how old you get I will always protect my little girl. And besides, you're mum loves company."

­--

"Damn it! She was right where I wanted her and….."

How could I have let her escape?

You got emotional.

"She had no right to talk about….."

But she wasn't wrong was she? You know why you hate her and it isn't just because she is a werewolf. She looks like…

"Shut up!!!!!!!"

Sorry, the voice in your head doesn't do that.

"Grrrr….."

He fisted his hair in frustration and aggravation.

"Why did she have to look like Vi?"

You know she isn't Vi.

"Why did Vi have to be…….?"

………

"Answer me, damn it!"

You know, it's a sign of insanity when you answer yourself.

"Shit."

--

"I'm back Ann and I brought a visitor." Called Ted.

A woman with rich brown hair hurried to greet them at the entryway.

"Hi mum."

"Nymph! I saw your letter…" She said quickly, before pulling Nymphadora into a tight hug. "I was so worried." She told her and when she pulled back from the embrace she gasped.

"What happened?! Your cheek is…"

"It's nothing one of your little potions can't cure, dear." Ted said.

Ann looked up at him.

"Did you go after the person that did this to her?!"

"Mum, he'd have been long gone by the time dad would have gotten there…."

"So there's a madman on the loose!?"

"He's been on the loose." Muttered Nymphadora.

"Calm down, Ann. Nymph is alright and she's here now." He said and he turned back to the door.

"And where the dickens do you think you're running off to?!" Ann questioned.

"We're short one guest. I'm just going to retrieve him." Smiled Ted and he walked out the door before Ann could argue.

"And what the hell does that mean?" She asked Nymphadora, placing her hands on her hips as she turned to her offspring.

"Dad's going to tell Remus what happened and bring him back here." She explained.

Ann's eyebrow arched.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because Remus didn't want me to go to my apartment after what went on yesterday at St. Mungo's. He thought something like this might happen." She told her.

"So then, you spent the night with Remus?" Ann asked.

Nymphadora sighed heavily.

"You're not going to give me some song and dance about spending the night with a guy if I'm not married to him, are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. You're a big girl. And besides, Remus is a good man." Smiled Ann.

Relief washed over Nymphadora's face instantly.

"But I would like to know what happened at St. Mungo's yesterday."

Of course…..

"You might want to sit down then…." Nymphadora suggested.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling that I'm not going to like this one bit?" Said Ann.

"Trust me, you won't." Nymphadora told her.

Ann sighed and nodded.

"Alright, you can explain but lets do something about that bruise, dear." Ann said in her mothering tone as she turned to head into the kitchen.

Nymphadora shook her head and smiled.

Mothers never change…..

--

There was a knock on the door….

Odd…..Nym doesn't usually knock……

He opened the door and standing in the frame was….

"Ted?"

"Hello Remus. May I come in?"

Remus stepped aside and waited for Ted to enter before closing the door and turning to face him.

"Wh…?" Remus began to ask with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why am I here?" Ted offered.

Remus nodded.

Ted sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Nymph sent me a letter this morning….."

The color drained from Remus' face immediately.

"What happened?"

Ted looked at him consideringly.

"She had me meet her at The Leaky Cauldron… Her face was bruised."

Remus looked away and shook his head.

"She said it was a healer….."

"The one who saw her yesterday at St. Mungo's, yes. He….he has a hatred for werewolves. And that's putting it mildly."

"Nymph said as much." Ted told him.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"She's with Ann."

Remus sighed with relief.

At least she isn't…..

"And they're waiting for us to get back."

Remus looked up at him.

"There are a few things that we all need to discuss."

Remus groaned internally.

Yeah………I knew that was coming eventually…….

I was just hoping the circumstances would be different…..

He nodded and grabbed his cloak.

"Better not keep them waiting then."

Ted laughed and nodded.

"It's never wise to keep a woman waiting…..especially if she's waiting with her mother or her daughter."

--

A/N: It's back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it's been a long wait. I'm very sorry about that. But I'll be posting more chapters very soon, now that I'm off from school for a while and can write again (sorry, but school took priority, though I wish that it didn't). I hope you liked this one. And I have plenty of surprises coming, don't worry.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: At the end.

--

Chapter 15- "You have no idea"

--

Ann gave Nymphadora a bag of ice to put against her face.

"Alright, you'd better start explaining. It will take me a few minutes to find the right potion for your bruises." Her mother told her, turning to one of the many kitchen cabinets and beginning the search.

Nymphadora placed the bag against her bruised cheek and sighed in painful relief.

"I got a letter yesterday saying that I needed to go in for testing because of the new rules that Scrimgeour implemented. I wasn't going to go in, but Remus told me it was best to get it over with, so I went in before the snow got too bad." Nymphadora began.

"Mhmm…." Murmured Ann pulling out a lavender colored bottle and turning back to look at her daughter.

"And I was fine through all of the tests until the medi-witch called in the healer to administer the test for lycanthropy. He….he was rude and nasty, and that's putting it nicely. When the test was over he was even worse and treated me like…." She shuddered and let her sentence trail.

Ann sat down at the small table next to her and took the stopper out of the purple bottle and handed the potion to her.

"Look at me, Nymph." She told her, ignoring the end of the explanation.

Nymphadora looked up at her sadly.

"Drink the whole thing. I don't think Remus needs to see that healer's handy work." Ann told her.

Nymphadora stared up at her.

How did she know…?

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened, dear. I'm just sorry that such a person is charged with caring for people who need help. Now drink up. I doubt your father and Remus will dawdle, knowing that we are waiting for them." Ann said.

Nymphadora held the potion to her lips and swallowed the contents of the bottle in one shot.

It tasted like peaches.

"This isn't your usual 'fixer-up' potion…." Nymphadora noted.

Ann chuckled.

"Of course not. When you were a child I made it taste bad to teach you not to rely on potions to cure everything that ailed you. And I'd say it worked, judging by the face you made just a minute ago." Ann mused.

"And how do you know?" Nymphadora asked.

"Know what, dear?" Ann asked.

"That dad and Remus will be back so soon."

Ann smiled.

"No man in his right mind would leave a woman alone with her daughter or with her mother for a long time. They don't know what they'll come back to and that fact alone scares the hell out of them."

Nymphadora shook her head and smiled.

"Let me guess, you had to 'train' dad, didn't you?"

"Only a little. Now, that looks better." Ann said, observing the receding bruise on Nymphadora's cheek.

"Feels better too." Said Nymphadora as she removed the ice from her face.

Ann sighed and stood up again.

"Fancy a cup of tea, dear?"

Nymphadora nodded.

"Remus will probably want one when he and dad get here." She added.

"Go and ask him for me, would you dear?"

"But….."

They weren't here yet…..

"They're just about to walk in the door now."

"Mother's intuition?"

Ann laughed and nodded.

Nymphadora smiled and went to greet them as Ann had asked.

--

He had just started working for the Italian Ministry of Magic in Rome and his family's services were becoming sought after in certain circles.

Last month they had been asked to take care of a member of the Ministry's research committee.

No one was above reproach as far as he was concerned.

That was where he and his family differed.

His family only would take a job to save the public from eminent harm.

He would take a job because he hated what he hunted, no matter how safe and law abiding they seemed to be.

His job at the Ministry was low level. He was just a messenger for the most part and doubled as a security wizard. But he got to know some of the inner workings quite quickly and a few secrets too.

But that wasn't the best part, not by a long shot.

Her name was Vivianna Quorra.

Long dark locks of hair with beautiful expressive eyes, long lashes, and a breathtaking smile.

She was the daughter of the Minister and naturally he had thought that she had only gotten her job as a Wizard Council member because she was a family member. It was still quite common to see family hiring family.

Nepotism wasn't dead.

But after the first conversation he had had with her he realized that she was no run of the mill woman. She was exceedingly intelligent even in simple conversation.

And that first conversation had been embarrassing for him.

He had been carrying an armload of parchments and could not see where he was going and had bumped into something.

"Umph…"

Vivianna was on the floor and covered in almost half of the parchments that he had dropped.

His eyes widened in shock and fear.

He had knocked _her_ over.

Oh Cicero….

She looked up at him and cleared her throat.

"Busy day, isn't it?" She smiled and she gathered up the dropped parchments and stood up and handed them back to him.

"Y-yes, it is. I-I'm sorry Miss Quorra. I didn't mean to…."

"Oh, it's alright. I'm not made of glass." She chuckled. "And call me Vi. You're the new messenger, aren't you?" She said.

He nodded dumbly.

Why couldn't he just act like a normal person around her?

What made her so different?

"And may I know the name of the Ministry's newest grunt?" She smiled.

"Theron Sicarius." He said stiffly.

She held out her hand and he took it nervously and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Sicarius."

"Theron, please. Mr. Sicarius is my father."

She laughed and nodded.

"I truly am sorry about bumping into you…." He told her, hanging his head a bit as the words came out of his mouth.

"I'm not." She told him and he looked at her, puzzled.

"If you wouldn't have bumped into me, who's to say when or even if we would have had the chance to meet? Besides, that's the most interesting way I've ever met someone."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" He asked glumly.

"No. I don't know you well enough to mock you. But if you'd like to change that, I'm sure we could arrange something. But I'm afraid that I'm late for the Council's meeting. And I'm sure that you need to get back to work too. Have a nice day, Theron." She smiled and she walked away.

He exhaled a breath that he hadn't known that he had been holding.

Now that is some woman.

She could insult him and he didn't feel slighted in the least.

She had class and an elegant air of sorts about her.

He would definitely be in touch with her again

And soon it was a known fact that the youngest Council member and the Ministry messenger were an exclusive item.

And it was surprising that the Minister had no problem with it.

He actually encouraged the relationship. He believed that it kept his daughter grounded.

Every time he heard that he would roll his eyes.

His daughter didn't need to be grounded. She was more grounded than any other woman he had ever met.

She was also the most reserved.

They had dated for over a year and he had asked for her hand in marriage.

But she had yet to let him make love to her.

He thought that maybe she was just worried about not being a virgin for the wedding or maybe performance anxiety.

But the truth was a far cry from even his wildest imaginings.

"Theron…..I…can we talk?"

His eyebrows furrowed.

Of course they could. Why would she ask such a silly question?

"Sure Vi. What's on your mind?"

"I….there is something about me I think that you should know before we get married…." She began.

"I already know that you are worried because you haven't…."

"No, that's not it, Theron. I…..I know that you and your family perform certain services for the ministry and….."

"Did your father tell you that?"

She nodded and he sighed.

"If this is about me quitting…." He started.

"No. I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"Then….what….?"

She wrung her hands and swallowed hard.

He had never seen her this nervous.

He placed his hand over hers and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You can tell me, Vi." He smiled.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

There was nothing for it. He had to know.

"I…..I'm a Lycanthrope." She whispered.

"Y-you're a what?"

Surely he hadn't heard correctly.

"I'm a werewolf, Theron."

He dropped her hands as if they were something vile.

He turned an icy gaze to her and she shuddered.

"How could you do this to me?!" He demanded.

"Theron, I…."

"You led me on and I fell in love with you and now just before I'm supposed to pledge my life to you, you go and tell me that you're a fucking monster?!"

"Theron, please…."

"Shut your mouth you filthy thing!" He bellowed.

She gasped and fell silent out of shock.

She had never heard him speak like that to anyone. And never to her.

"And you would have married me and infected me without batting an eye, wouldn't you?"

Why would she tell him now if that was her plan?

"Answer me, bitch!" He screamed.

"I-I wasn't trying to deceive you. And I wanted you to know so that we could figure this out together, Theron. Please, I……"

"Don't you dare say my name."

He had actually said it in a whisper, but that whisper was more frightening to her than his screaming.

"I'm sorry….."

He looked at her and his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You don't know what sorry is, you stupid woman! Not yet you don't!"

She barely had time to turn before he lunged at her, tackling her to the floor.

"No! Stop it! Let go of me!" She cried.

"Don't worry Vi." He spat. "I'll make your death a quick one once I'm finished with you."

She gasped again and he leaned down to whisper against her ear.

"You see, unlike my family who only kill dangerous werewolves, I kill every fucking one that crosses my path without remorse. Bad luck for you, my dear."

"No!"

He turned her onto her back and ripped her shirt open.

She screamed again and he backhanded her across the mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy taking the one thing you prize before I take your life."

--

They came in the door and Nymphadora was there waiting for them.

"Hello kiddo. I see your mum got you fixed up." Smiled Ted.

Nymphadora nodded and turned to Remus.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly and forgetting all pretenses, he stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands and inspected it, just able to notice the fading of a rather nasty and large bruise.

Ann must have used a strong potion to make this disappear so quickly….

"I-I'm fine Remus, really…." She told him.

Ted coughed.

Remus and Nymphadora looked over at him.

"Your mum making tea?" He asked.

"Yes, she wanted me to ask if you wanted any." She said.

"Nah. I think I'll make myself a drink. Remus, what about you?"

"Tea will be fine." He answered.

Ted nodded.

"I'll see you two in the kitchen." He told them as he slipped off his travel cloak and hung it on the stand and headed into the kitchen.

Remus turned his attention back to Nymphadora.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He questioned.

She nodded and sighed.

"I guess dad already told you what happened, huh?"

He nodded and let out a sigh of his own.

"Why didn't you owl me? You know I would have….."

"That's exactly why I didn't. Sicarius is after you too. I wasn't about to make it easier for him to get you." She told him.

He pulled her to him and after the shock of his hug wore off a second later, she hugged him back, her fingers clutching the fabric of his cloak as hard as she could.

He stroked her hair and she buried her face in his chest.

That was what she had really needed, more than healing potion, more than anything….

She just needed him to hold her.

After several long moments they released each other.

"We'd better go in the kitchen before they start to think something happened to us." She said with a weak chuckle.

He nodded and slipped off his cloak and she took it from his hands and hung it up beside her father's.

"Come on…..better to get this over with now rather than later…"She said quietly and she began to head for the kitchen.

He fell into step beside her and his hand found hers, his fingers lacing between hers.

She stopped and looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"I'm right beside you." He told her and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Promise?"

"Mhmm."

She smiled at him and started for the kitchen again.

--

"We were about to come looking for you." Laughed Ted when they entered the kitchen.

"No need. We weren't lost." Smiled Remus.

"Hello Remus." Smiled Ann.

"Hello Ann." He smiled back as she approached him and hugged him in greeting.

"It's been too long." He told him.

"It has." He agreed.

"Tea?"

"If you don't mind…?"

"You know her, Remus. She's forever making tea." Ted intoned.

Ann turned with her hands on her hips and fixed her husband with a glare.

"You pipe down. I don't complain about you constantly needing to 'make a drink'. Don't complain about my tea." She scolded.

Ted had the decency to look embarrassed and he closed his mouth.

"That's better." Said Ann and she turned back to her daughter and Remus. "Well? Have a seat. I dare say we have a few to spare." She told them and she went to the stove, busying herself with the task of pouring the tea.

"So, what exactly do you know about this healer that attacked Nymph?" Ted asked Remus.

Ann whirled around.

"For Merlin's sake Ted! Let the man sit before you start hounding him."

"I want to know what the bloody hell is going on. And I think Remus would agree that I have every right to a few answers." Ted told her.

"He's right. You both deserve to know what's going on." Said Remus, taking a seat beside Nymphadora.

Ann came over to the table carrying three cups of tea and took up her seat beside Ted and divvied out the drinks.

"So, who is he?" Ted asked.

"His name is Theron Sicarius. He immigrated into the country from Italy a few years ago. From what I know he used to work for the Italian Ministry of Magic in Rome. At least, that was his official job." Said Remus and his sipped his tea.

Ted 'humphed' when Remus said that the healer was foreign born, as if to say 'figures', but did nothing else to indicate his dislike.

"His family members were considered specialists and the Ministry called on them to take care of certain dangers. Unfortunately, he wasn't as choosy about the jobs he accepted. He took it upon himself to 'cleanse' the world of what he called 'monsters'." Remus explained.

"Werewolves." Said Ted and Remus nodded.

"He killed people within the Ministry and fled the country. When the Ministry figured out that he had been behind the killings and that he had fled the country they officially banished him. He came here and took up healing and has kept a low profile since." Remus finished.

Ann shook her head and Ted was staring down at the table.

"And he attacked you this morning?" Ann asked Nymphadora.

She nodded and sighed.

"I shouldn't have gone back to my apartment. I thought he might do something, but …….nothing like this…….."

"No, you have every right to go to your apartment. He….." Ted trailed off, his hands fisted in frustration and rage.

"Well, the most important thing is that Nymph is safe now, you both are." Ann said, looking at Remus and Nymphadora.

"And if this Sicarius comes after them? Or Scrimgeour? What then?" Questioned Ted.

"The Order would help us, dad." Nymphadora said, trying to calm her father down.

"A fat lot of good they will do. The Order isn't about to step in, no matter how much they might like you, kiddo." Ted retorted.

"I know a few people in hiding. If need be, we can stay with them. We'll be safe with them. But we are safe at the moment." Remus told him.

Ted grumbled under his breath but Ann's glare quieted him.

"Yes, you're quite safe here." She said.

"I think Remus meant his apartment, mum." Nymphadora said quietly.

Ted's head shot up at that.

"Yes. That reminds me…"

Oh Merlin….. I should have kept my mouth shut…..

Here we go….

Ted turned his attention to Remus.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Ted asked accusingly.

Nymphadora's eyes widened at her father's boldness and Ann was outraged.

"Ted!" She yelled.

"I have a right to know what's going on, damn it!" Ted defended.

Remus cleared his throat and everyone looked back at him.

"Yes, you do have a right to be concerned about Nymphadora, but what I do with her is none of your business. It's mine and hers." Remus answered.

Ted turned red and Ann just smiled.

"Serves you right! You shouldn't have asked that question."

"That wasn't what I meant…." Ted muttered.

"What did you mean then?" Ann asked.

"I just wanted to know what their plans are… dating and the like….."

"Still none of your business." Ann told him.

"We…." Nymphadora started and she looked to Remus and he smiled at her.

"We are happily committed." He said helpfully to which Nymphadora nodded.

Ted nodded too.

"See? That's all I needed to know."

Ann rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm, sure dear. " She said.

"What? It's not like I asked them if they are going to get married or have a baby." He defended.

Both Remus and Nymphadora went stiff at that.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked.

"You're not…? Nymph, you told me this morning that you aren't pregnant…." Said Ted.

"And I'm not, to my knowledge, but…."

"But? What but?" Ann said.

"I….that is….um….." Nymphadora tried to explain but she just couldn't seem to find the right words.

"We were thinking about having a baby." Remus offered.

Ann looked delighted, Ted looked like he was either going to kill someone, namely Remus, or like he was going to be sick.

"Oh, that would be lovely. Wouldn't it, Ted?" Ann asked.

"But you're not married." He said.

Nothing escapes your notice, does it dad?

"Oh, don't start. They can do as they like. They're both adults." Ann told him.

"No they can't! Good lord woman! What happened to your morals?" Ted questioned.

"Nothing happened to my morals. As I recall, you and I conceived before we were married, or have you forgotten that Nymphadora was born earlier than our wedding night would have allowed?"

Damn it! Why does she always have to take the wind out of my sails?

"But we were married before she was born." He answered.

Nymphadora looked like she might be sick now.

Enough was enough.

"I have no intentions of leaving Nymphadora. And I have no objection to marrying her, none at all. The problem is that with the new laws that Scrimgeour is trying to pass and the fact that Nymphadora's status as a lycanthrope will be common knowledge it will be almost impossible for us to have a marriage that will be recognized in the wizarding world." Remus said.

That seemed to strike a cord.

Ted nodded begrudgingly.

"I hadn't thought of that. But if you have to worry about going into hiding, why try to have a baby?" He said.

It was a good argument….

"You and mum had to go into hiding and you still had me. Why should Remus and I put off living our lives? You and mum didn't." Nymphadora countered.

But not good enough.

Ann smiled.

That's my girl!

"She's got a point, Ted." Ann told him.

"And what will you do for money? Remus, you're a good man but you can't get work and now that you've been fired Nymph…." Ted started.

"I have money saved up. And it will last for a while." She told her father.

"Not long enough." He told her.

"Well, you always said I could come and work for you." She told him.

He blinked at her in surprise.

"Nymph, you don't mean go work in the muggle world, do you?" Her mother asked.

"It's better than nothing and the Ministry wouldn't be able to track me." She answered.

Ted laughed and shook his head.

"Looks like you've already thought this out, kiddo."

"Not really. It's just the plan that makes the most sense." She told him.

"What makes the most sense is the two of you staying for dinner. Besides, it's Christmas Eve and I need help decorating." Ann told them.

Nymphadora looked at her mother for a moment and then at her father.

"I should have known…." She muttered.

"What?" Asked Remus.

"They suckered us. First dad brings me here and then brings you…. They brought us here to decorate."

Ann smiled and nodded.

Nymphadora sighed.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." He said.

Nymphadora, Ted and Ann all looked at each other and then back at him.

"You have no idea." Nymphadora told him.

--

A/N: Interesting developments, aren't they? I hope you liked this one, I know I had lots of fun writing it. And for you little researchers out there, and I know that you're out there, look up the meaning of Vivianna Quorra. That's my little hint to you as to what will happen in the upcoming chapters. Evil, ain't I? Making you look something up, lol. Sorry, I'm still in college mode. Now, onto other things... I hope you had a great Christmas (or Hanukkah/Chanukah or Kwanzaa or what ever other holiday you might celebrate) and a Happy New Year's Eve. And I hope you got everything that was on your list. I know I did :) And that hasn't happened before, lol. I guess hell froze over this year... Go figure.

So...do you wanna guess what present Ted gives Ann? What present Ann gives Ted? How about what Nymphadora got Remus? Or maybe what Remus gives Nymphadora? The answers are in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading! Please come back for more.


	16. Chapter 16

SURPRISE! Another Chapter, lol.

A/N: At the end.

--

Chapter 16- Who Needs Mistletoe?

--

"I though you were joking…." Remus muttered hours later as they sat down for a spot of afternoon tea.

"I never joke about mum's Christmas decorations." Nymphadora told him.

"I just never imagined that there could be so many and then there's the tree…" He said.

"Ann's spent years collecting each and every ornament and decoration. You could say that she is obsessed." Ted laughed.

"I'm not obsessed. I just enjoy the holiday." Ann defended.

"Maybe a bit too much." Ted said under his breath as he sipped his tea.

Ann heard him anyway and glared at him.

"Ted, you know, I think the fireplace could use a good cleaning. You know, Santa needs a nice clean fireplace….." She smiled.

Ted's eyes widened.

"You….you don't want me to….Today?!"

Ann nodded.

"But….but…."

"Thank you, dear." Ann told him.

Nymphadora chuckled and Remus made a valiant effort to keep a straight face.

"You know, any other man would have divorced you by now." Ted said, getting to his feet.

"And no other woman would have married you in the first place, dear." Ann answered.

Ted narrowed his eyes at her and left the room to go and clean the fireplace.

"That was a bit harsh…" Remus said.

Ann turned to him and smiled.

"Really? I thought I was being rather nice….." She mused.

"They're always like that." Nymphadora whispered.

"Nymph, do you think you could help me in the kitchen? I'm going to need a bit of help with dinner." Ann said.

"Uh….mum, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I might burn something…"

"Nonsense. Remus will help you. Won't you Remus?" Ann said.

Roped into something again….

He smiled and nodded.

"There you go, dear. Well, come on. We'd better get started or we won't be eating until midnight." Ann said and she headed into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean for you to get dragged into this…" Nymphadora told him.

"It's alright Nym. Besides, it's nice to spend the holidays with your family."

"Well, if we spend tonight with my parents…."

"Yes?"

"What did you want to do tomorrow?"

"We'll figure something out, love." He told her and he stood up

"But right now I think we'd better go help your mum before she starts wondering where her 'helpers' are." He smiled.

"Alright." She sighed.

--

"I can't believe you made me clean that ruddy fireplace." Ted grumbled at dinner.

"Oh hush! It needed to be cleaned." Ann said.

"That's not the point!" Ted argued.

Ann looked up at him and smiled.

"And to think, my mother said you wouldn't be able to do anything…"

Ted's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest.

"You're mother and her opinions were never nice to me." He said.

"But, I thought you and mum's mother finally saw eye to eye?" Asked Nymphadora.

Ted snorted.

Ann shook her head.

"You're grandmother hated me until her dying day. I wasn't good enough for your mum because I wasn't a pureblood. Never mind the fact that we loved each other and genuinely cared about each other." Ted huffed before taking a large sip of his whiskey.

"Dad was no better. He tried to put a stop to our relationship from the start." Ann said.

"Don't remind me. I still have a scar on my ass from his 'meddling'." Ted growled.

"Who did they think you should marry? Rabastan Lestrange?" Nymphadora laughed.

Ted's eyes narrowed again and Ann coughed.

"Are you serious?!" Nymphadora questioned, her eyes going wide.

"Well, he is a pureblood and his brother was betrothed to Bellatrix at the time…" Remus said.

"Yes. He was supposed to be the best match for me, or should I say the family? Bella was going to marry Rodolphus. It just happened to work out that they liked each other's cruelty. And Narcissa was married off to Lucius and before she could object to the union, she was pregnant with Draco." Said Ann and she took a sip of wine before continuing.

"My father had meetings with pureblood families to find suitable husbands for me and my sisters. Bella ended up being truly happy with the man that was chosen for her and they were married the day after she graduated from Hogwarts. She didn't even mind that he was four years older than her. And Narcissa married Lucius because of family duty, not out of love. Honestly, I think she had a bit of a crush on you, Remus. But my father would never have allowed that and she was married off the same day that she graduated to make sure that she wouldn't try to run away. To my knowledge, she has never willing gone to bed with her husband." Ann told them.

Remus smiled when she had said that Narcissa had a crush on him.

"That would explain those mysterious notes I kept getting in my seventh year." He said before sipping his drink.

"But if my grandfather had arranged marriages for you and your sisters, then how did you and dad….?" Nymphadora asked.

Ann raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Do I strike you as the type to do everything my father told me, Nymph?" Ann asked and Nymphadora shook her head.

"We started dating at the end of my seventh year and kept in touch over the summer." Ted said.

"And when my father found out, he met with Rabastan's father. After all, marrying his first daughter off to the eldest son of the Lestrange clan had worked so well, why not the second?" Ann told her.

"Rabastan was very happy with the idea and tried his damnedest to get your mum's attention. And he had plenty of opportunity since he was in school with her at the time and I wasn't." Ted added.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question." Nymphadora told them.

Ted and Ann smiled.

"I was supposed to spend the Christmas holidays with my family….but instead of going home on the train; I met your dad in Hogsmeade." Ann shared.

Ted reached out and took Ann's hand in his.

"We went to the Ministry and were married that afternoon." Ted said.

"And gram and gramps didn't pitch a fit?" Nymphadora asked.

Ted laughed.

"Why would they? They always wanted your mum and I to marry and we were of age. In fact, they thought that our timing was rather brilliant because we would have a nice long honeymoon." He told his daughter.

"And I sent my parents a letter after we had gone back to gram and gramps' house and told them the good news. To say my parents weren't pleased would be a gross understatement. But there was nothing they could do." Ann smiled.

"Not that they didn't try. But they really didn't have any standing because we were of age. Though once they found out that Ann was expecting, they stopped trying to break up our marriage." Ted sighed. "I guess they figured a child born from a marriage they despised would be better than a child born out of wedlock."

"But…. that would mean that…. You were still in school, mum?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Ted and I got to spend the winter holidays together and I went back to school and I would leave to visit him on the weekends."

"But, you were pregnant." Nymphadora said.

"And no one knew. With the exception of Ted, Narcissa, and Madame Pomfrey."

"How did you manage that?" Remus asked.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone and Narcissa viewed me as a mix of traitor and pioneer because I stood up to our parents and married for love, not blood and money. But our parents swore her to silence. And Poppy had healer- patient privilege to worry about. And it didn't hurt that I didn't gain too much weight." Smiled Ann.

"But what about Rabastan?" Asked Nymphadora.

"He was told that another arrangement had been made." Ted smirked. "He wasn't very happy about being pushed aside."

"But it all worked out in the end." Remus smiled.

"Rather well, all things considered." Ted grinned.

"So after graduation…?" Nymphadora asked.

"Your dad bought this place and came to pick me up after graduation and brought me back here. A place of our own. It was a very nice surprise."

Remus smiled.

"Bet it was hard to keep that secret." He said and Ted nodded.

"But it was worth it." Ted reflected.

Ann looked over at him and chuckled.

"Glad you think so." She told him.

Ted laughed again.

"I never realized….." Nymphadora said quietly.

"Don't feel bad, kiddo. Like Remus said, it all worked out in the end." Ted told her.

"But Rabastan could have been my dad…" She said with a shudder.

"Not bloody likely. I'd have killed him first." Ann said.

Nymphadora looked at her mother.

She could tell by the tone that she had used that she was one hundred percent serious.

"So, I guess you'll be staying at Remus' from now on, right?" Ted asked.

"Mhmm." Nymphadora answered.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about you being by yourself anymore." He smiled.

Nymphadora's eyes widened and Remus smiled.

How could he say something like that?

Looks like Ted's gotten over the initial shock….

"I'm a big girl, dad." She told him.

"He knows dear. But he'll always worry about his little girl." Smiled Ann as she got up to make tea.

Nymphadora frowned and Ted grinned.

"Just you wait, kiddo. Once you two have a baby you'll understand." He told her.

"So now it's okay if Remus and I have a baby?" She asked.

"It was never 'not' okay." Ted told her.

"But you said…."Nymphadora started to argue.

"Nym let it go…" Remus whispered, placing his hand over hers.

She looked over at him and quieted.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Ann asked as she passed out cups of tea.

Remus looked at Nymphadora and she shrugged.

"You don't have any plans?" Asked Ted, one eyebrow raised.

"None yet." Remus answered.

"But, it's Christmas…. Surely you're going to do something?" Ann asked.

"Do you want us to come again tomorrow night for dinner mum? If so, just ask." Nymphadora said with a chuckle.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to do… We like seeing you, dear. And you too, Remus."

Remus smiled and nodded.

"We'll pop in at some point then. Since you like us so much." Smiled Nymphadora.

"Cheeky little girl we raised, isn't she Ann?" Grinned Ted.

"Takes after her father." Ann smirked.

Ted opened his mouth to argue and then laughed.

"Can't argue with that. But I'd say her mum has her cheeky moments too." He said.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Here we go again. Can't you two go five minutes without flirting with each other?" She asked.

Ted and Ann looked at each other and then both turned to their daughter.

"No." They told her in unison.

Remus chuckled.

"It's not funny Remus!" Nymphadora wined.

"It's really quite amusing, if you think about it, Nym. They've been together for years and are still having fun and they manage to playfully annoy you in the process." He said.

"They're parents. It's their job to annoy me." She told him.

"Oh stop acting like you don't enjoy our antics, Nymph. You think they're just as funny as Remus does and you know it. You just want to be difficult." Ann said.

Nymphadora folded her arms and sighed.

"Come on Nym, cheer up." Remus told her and he kissed her cheek. "It's Christmas Eve."

She looked at him oddly.

Did he just….?

In front of my parents……

"I….." She tried to say.

"Should I start knitting a baby blanket any time soon?" Ann asked.

"What? A baby……?" Asked Nymphadora, turning her attention back to her mother.

"Yes, a baby blanket. Should I start making one or are you two just talking about the possibilities at the moment?" Ann clarified.

"Mum, you're pushing…." Nymphadora muttered.

"I am not! I just want to know….."

"We're just thinking out loud at the moment, Ann." Remus said.

"Better not think too long. Now she'll be anxious for a grandbaby to spoil." Ted warned.

"Oh hush! You know you'll be just as anxious as me." Ann said to him.

He smiled and sipped his tea.

"Just don't pester, please." Nymphadora said.

--

Ann sighed.

"What's the matter? Ted asked.

"Just remembering…"

"Our first Christmas?"

"Mhmm." She murmured as she snuggled closer to him in bed.

Ted grinned.

"Best Christmas I ever had."

"And why is that?" She asked.

He looked over at her and smiled before lightly kissing her lips.

"Because I got to spend it with you."

"But we've spent lots of Christmases together."

"You're forgetting the present you gave me that year."

"I am? I thought I gave you a new broom….."

Ted laughed and nodded.

"You did. But that wasn't the one I was referring to."

"Which one?"

"That was the day you told me that I was going to be a father."

Ann's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I thought I was going to faint, you hugged me so tight." She chuckled.

He turned and looked at her, his face serious.

"You gave me the best present I ever could have hoped for, Ann."

"And you gave me my dream. I'd say that makes us even."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Happy Christmas, sweetheart."

"Happy Christmas, dear." She said and she snuggled into his arms.

--

"Oi! Those two are a bloody pain." Nymphadora complained as she sunk into the sofa when she and Remus returned to his apartment.

"They're not that bad, Nym. They're just enjoying themselves." He smiled as he brought two mugs of hot chocolate into the room and took a seat beside her.

She looked at him for a moment and then sighed, shaking her head.

"First my dad has a fit because we want to have a baby and then he's happy…… Why can't he just make up his mind?"

"He was concerned, Nym. You know that. He just wanted to make sure that you and I were serious about each other before we rushed into having a family together."

"And then the story about them getting married…. I still don't know what to think about that…."

"What do you mean?"

"I never knew about Rabastan….. I mean, I know he used to give my mum odd looks and glare at my dad, but I just thought it was because she married someone who wasn't a pureblood…. Not because he was supposed to marry her."

"Why is that so important? Your mum and dad are together, love."

"I just….I never realized that my mum had to go behind my grandparents' backs to marry dad. And…..and I'm glad that I don't have to go behind my parents' backs to be with you." She told him quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"There's more, isn't there?" He whispered.

"What?"

"It caught you off guard when your dad asked if we would get married, didn't it?"

"I…well, we never really talked about it….."

He pulled back a bit and looked down at her, his eyes catching hers.

"I would like nothing better than to make you my wife, Dora. But with the Ministry and the new laws…"

She held her fingers up to his lips and he quieted.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we know we love each other and are committed to each other. The laws and the Ministry don't need to recognize our love to make it real."

He pulled her close again and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He let the breath he had been holding out in a deep sigh.

Gently, he stroked her hair and he could almost swear that he heard her smile just as much as he felt its warmth against his neck.

"I promise Dora, one day I'll make you mine." He whispered.

"You already did." She whispered back.

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"You know what meant." He told her.

"I know." She smiled.

"Dora?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's midnight. Would you like to open your present a bit early?"

"When did you have time to go out and buy presents?"

"Oh, I made some time…."

She arched an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"You know, I don't spend all my time cooped up here. I do venture out on occasion."

"Alright…" She sighed.

"Close your eyes."

Both of her eyebrows went up.

He chuckled.

"Just…humor me, please?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, acquiescing to his request.

She heard the rustlings of movement for a few moments and then she felt him grasp her hand and place a small object in her palm.

"Okay, open your eyes."

She blinked a few times.

He was smiling at her.

"Have a look." He told her.

She looked down at her palm.

Sure enough, it was a small object, a small box, to be exact.

A jewelry box, just large enough to hold one item.

It was covered in soft gray velvet and a red ribbon was tied around it, topping it with a minute bow.

She looked back up at him with uncertainty.

He was still smiling.

"Remus, I don't feel right, accepting this. I haven't had time to get you any thing…."

He chuckled.

"I believe you were kind enough to buy me new robes and a cloak, love."

"But……"

"Besides, the best gift I could ask for is spending Christmas with you."

"I…."

"Open it, Dora."

She nodded and looked down at the small box again.

Slowly, she untied the red ribbon and opened the box.

"Oh my God….."

Inside, nestled in the velvet lining of the box sat a diamond ring.

And quite a beautiful one at that.

He must have spent a fortune on this….

I can't…..

She looked back up at him and his eyes were shining at her.

"It was my grandmother's. I know it's old, but she always wanted me to give it to the woman I wished to marry when the time was right."

She had tears in her eyes.

"It….It's beautiful, Remus." She said quietly.

He smiled at her.

He couldn't help it. She just looked so beautiful….

"Marry me." He said.

Nymphadora looked at him for a moment before she nodded and flung her arms around his neck, her tears finally spilling from her eyes.

"Let me hear you say it, so I know I'm not dreaming." He said, a little laughter evident in his voice.

"Yes! A thousand times over, yes! Yes."

He pulled back and she smiled at him.

"May I?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

At her nod, he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto a very important finger on her left hand.

He barely had time to look up before she pressed her lips to his in a very happy and reassuring kiss.

When the kiss drew to a close, he pressed his forehead to hers and smiled again.

She giggled at him.

I haven't seen him look this happy in a while…..

He didn't mind her giggles or the fact that she was giggling at him.

He loved the sound of her happiness.

And at the moment, he was too happy to care about being laughed at.

"Happy Christmas, Dora."

She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled.

"Happy Christmas, Remus." She whispered, before pressing her lips to his again.

No need for mistletoe this year……

--

A/N: Yes, as promised. I promised some of you a surprise- another chapter without a long wait, lol. And this one was full of surprises, wasn't it? A bit more of Ted and Ann's history... That was fun to write! I loved their little chat about their first Christmas together. Did you like their presents? Cheezy, I know, but I couldn't help myself. And a very nice surprise for Tonks, lol. So she got a ring and Remus got robes and a cloak...lol, it works, I don't know why, but it does. And over all, a rather sweet chapter, in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to point out that this fic has become more popular than I ever thought it would and I thank you for making that happen. When I looked a few minutes ago, this fic had 13,015 hits to its credit. That's nothing to sneeze at. I really apprciate it more than I can say. And getting back to the fic...don't worry. I have something special in mind for how Remus and Tonks will spend their Christmas and I think you will all be quite...surprised.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: At the end.

--

Chapter 17- Christmas Visiting

--

When their kiss ended and she pulled back, he was smiling at her.

"So, you had this planned….?"

"Yes…. It just happened that Ted brought it up earlier. I took the ring out of my Gringott's vault last week so that I would have time to wrap it. And I didn't want you to find out ahead of time…."

"I love how you went to all the trouble of surprising me, but…you didn't have to……you didn't have to propose…."

"Yes, I did."

She looked up at him and his eyes caught hers.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family and children with you. I know proposing is a symbolic part of that, but it's still important, Dora. And I want to give you everything you deserve, everything that I can."

Her eyes were shining with tears as she chuckled.

"Remus, you really want to give me everything that you can?"

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled. "Because I want to give you everything that I can. And I know just where to begin."

"Really? And where would that be?"

"The bedroom." She smirked.

His eyes went wide.

She didn't…..

She chuckled again.

"Sorry, maybe that was a bit forward……"

"No, it's alright, you just surprised me. I didn't…..I didn't expect you to say that…."

"It's just…..I want to give you the family that you deserve and well….."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"We don't need to rush, love." He said quietly.

"I….I know….. And we have fun….but……"

He pulled her into a gentle kiss and silenced her.

She didn't mind one bit.

When she looked up at him again, his eyes were looking directly into hers.

"Then let's just have fun and enjoy each other for now."

"But what about…..?"

He smiled.

"That's part of the fun."

She smiled back at him.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Come on. We should get to bed."

She looked at him curiously.

"To sleep or…..?" She asked.

He looked down at her and grinned.

"Unless you think the sofa would be a better location…..?"

She blushed and shook her head.

"I'd rather not look at the sofa and blush every time I see it, if it's all the same to you." She told him.

He laughed and nodded.

"Come on." He said, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

He took her hand in his and stood up, bringing her with him.

"So would this be 'fun' or 'celebrating'?" She asked as they walked to what was now 'their' bedroom.

Just so I'm clear…

He looked down at her and smiled.

"It can't be both?"

Now she laughed.

"I suppose it can…" She mused.

"Good." He whispered and he captured her lips in another kiss as he backed her toward the bed.

--

"Ann? What are you doing up so early? The sun's barely up……" Ted mumbled when he woke and saw her getting out of bed.

"I have to start cooking dinner." She said.

"Bullocks." He muttered and he reached out, grasped her wrist and pulled her back into bed, beside him.

"Ted? What are you….?"

He wrapped his arms around her securely and sighed.

"It's too damned early to worry about dinner. It's too early to worry about breakfast yet."

"But……"

"Just stay in bed with me a little longer."

She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

She smirked and nodded, snuggling into his hold.

"As I recall, you said the same thing our first Christmas together…." She said quietly.

He looked down at her and grinned.

"If memory serves, we weren't wearing this much clothing that morning."

She rolled her eyes.

Typical Ted….

"I really should get started on dinner…. And I don't know when Nymph and Remus will be back here….."

"Ann, you always make enough to feed an army. And Nymph and Remus will probably stop by sometime this afternoon. You really shouldn't worry about it."

"I…I know….but it makes me feel better if I have something to do….."

He chuckled and kissed her temple.

"You are doing something. Something quite important."

"What am I doing?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Snuggling in bed with your husband."

"Ted….." She scolded.

"What?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad I married you."

"That makes two of us."

She sighed and cuddled up to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Do you really want to get up?" He asked.

"No, not anymore."

He smiled and kissed her head.

Not a bad way to spend Christmas morning…..

Not bad at all.

--

"Remus?"

"Hmm?" He murmured, opening his eyes.

"What did you want to do today?"

"Besides going to your parents' again?" He yawned.

"Mhmm."

He sighed heavily.

"I have to go and see someone at some point today."

"Who?"

"They've been in hiding. Actually, I've gotten a lot of information from them."

"Can…can I go with you?

He looked at her curiously.

"You want to?"

"I'd like to meet this person. Besides, maybe they can give us some information about Sicarius."

He smiled and nodded.

"Alright. How about you and I go see Ann and Ted this afternoon and after, we go and visit my friend?"

"Sounds good."

"So does some sleep." He said.

"Okay…. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Come 'ere." He whispered.

She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Do you think you can let me sleep for a few more hours, love?"

"A few….?"

"Nym, it's barely six in the morning. And we didn't get to sleep until…. Aren't you tired?"

"Yes and no….I just…..I couldn't go back to sleep…"

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You let me sleep until nine o'clock and we can do anything you want to tomorrow."

"Anything?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay….."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep too? The visit with my friend might be a long one."

"You just don't want me to make a lot of noise in the rest of the house." She pouted.

"No. I don't want to let go of you. There's a rather large difference."

She looked up at him and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I sleep better with you next t me."

Sure…….

"Okay…." She giggled and she snuggled up to him.

"But try not to snore." She said quietly.

"I don't snore." He said indignantly.

"I know. I just wanted to get a rise out of you."

"You already did." He whispered in her ear as he pressed his pelvis to hers.

She gasped and he grinned.

"Satisfied, love?"

"That's not playing fair, Remus."

"I know." He smiled.

"Just you wait. I'll get you back for that." She told him.

"I look forward to it. But for now, let's just get some sleep."

She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Nym?"

"You'd better go to sleep or I'm not going to let you." She muttered into his skin.

"Alright, love." He whispered with a smile and he kissed her head.

Quite an interesting way to start one's Christmas……

When she picked her head up from his shoulder he was asleep, a slight smile on his face.

She smiled too and settled down beside him.

I can wait…..

--

He woke up at quarter past eleven and she was asleep beside him.

He smiled.

Looks liked she was more tired than she thought….

Better wake her up….

Or Ann and Ted will be wondering where we are and showing up to look for us.

"Nym." He said quietly.

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"Wake up, love."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Because we should get dressed and head over to your parents'."

"What time is it?"

"After eleven."

She blinked her eyes open and looked up at him.

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm."

"And what time did you want to leave?"

"Probably around two."

She arched her eyebrow at him.

That doesn't give me too much time…..

"Nym?"

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe.

"Well, if you want to be out of here by then, I need to hurry."

And she left the room to go take a shower.

He sat there and watched her go.

He scratched his head and sighed.

Women and getting ready…….

--

Hmmm…..

What can I do with this hair….?

I still haven't changed it since I left the hospital….

"Nym?"

"Yes?" She answered, as she cracked the washroom door enough to poke her head out.

"Want some tea?"

"Sure, just give me a minute and I'll be right out."

She closed the door and sighed.

I'll fix my hair after tea.

She tightened the belt of her robe and went out to join Remus for tea.

He was wearing his own bathrobe and sitting at the kitchen table, two cups of steaming tea on the table.

He looked up and smiled at her.

"Keeping the dark hair?" He asked.

"For now. I'm just not sure what to do with it…." She said as she took her seat.

"Just make sure that it's dry by the time we leave. You don't want it to freeze."

She nodded and sipped her tea.

"You'd better get your shower soon." She told him.

"It won't take me as long to get ready as you." He smiled.

"Humph."

He chuckled at her.

"You still need to pick out what you're going to wear. I already know what I'm going to wear."

"And what is that?"

"The robes and cloak that you bought me."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, but it's your own fault if you get groped."

"I'll take my chances." He smiled back.

--

"Does this look okay?" She asked.

He looked up as he fastened the buttons on one of his cuffs.

She was dressed in black pants, a deep wine colored sweater, black suede boots and her hair was drawn back in a long elegant plait.

"Better than 'okay', love." He smiled.

"And I think I'll wear black robes." She added and pulled the robes in question out of the closet.

"Not in the mood for the bright green today?" He asked.

She turned and gave him a level look.

"Nah, they would clash too much with the sweater. And the design on the back really isn't very Christmassy."

He nodded and slipped on the deep sapphire robes with burgundy trim that she had bought him.

And he heard her give a catcall whistle.

"Okay, I get the point. You like the robes." He sighed and he took a box out of the closet.

"What's that?"

It was wrapped in simple brown paper and was about the size of a shoe box.

"It's for when we visit my friend." He said and he shrunk the parcel down and pocketed it.

She nodded and slipped on her robes and sighed.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Mhmm."

"Then let's go. I'm sure my mum's been waiting for us since sunup."

--

Ted greeted them at the door, a brandy in his hand.

"Hello, you two." He smiled.

"Hi, dad. Isn't it a bit early for brandy?" Nymphadora said.

Ted looked at his watch and shook his head.

"I've needed a drink since nine o'clock this morning and I waited until now to have one." He told her.

"Mum cooking at sunup, then?" She asked.

"No. I convinced her to wait until eight."

Nymphadora's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Ted sighed again.

"Hello, Remus."

"Ted." Remus smiled.

"Everything alright? You look tired." Ted said.

Remus chuckled.

"Everything's fine. Your daughter just saw fit to keep me up all night."

"Remus!" Nymphadora scolded, swatting his arm.

Ted laughed.

"A habit she inherited from her mother, no doubt."

"Excuse me?" Ann asked, coming to meet them.

"Nymph didn't let poor Remus get any sleep." Ted told her.

Ann looked at Remus and then at her daughter.

"Well, it was his own bloody fault!" Nymphadora defended.

Now Remus laughed.

"True, it was." He smiled.

Ann arched her eyebrow at him.

"Care to explain why it was your fault?" Ann asked.

"Can we at least take our cloaks off first?" Nymphadora muttered.

Ann laughed and nodded.

"Of course. Come in and warm up. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Butter beer?" Nymphadora requested as she slipped off her cloak.

Ann turned to Remus.

"Butter beer sounds good." He smiled.

Ted shook his head.

"Not in the mood for hard liquor?" He asked him.

"Rarely ever am." Remus grinned as he slipped of his cloak and took Nymphadora's and hung both up.

Ann's eyes darted down from Remus' face to his robes and then back up to his face.

"Are the robes new, Remus? They certainly look very nice." Ann said.

Nymphadora smirked at him.

"I told you."

"Yes, you did." He smiled.

"Yes, they are new." He told Ann.

She gave Remus a second once-over. Ted gave her a glare.

"Ann, I'm right here!" He reminded her.

She turned and looked up at him.

"Oh, so you are….." She said distractedly.

Ted's eyes narrowed at her.

She smiled at him and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Ted…. You don't need to get jealous. I'm not going anywhere." She chuckled.

Ted grumbled something unintelligent.

"I think you look handsome, daddy." Nymphadora told him.

He looked down at her and smiled.

Crisis averted.

"Alright. Go and have a seat and I'll get the drinks." Ann said.

"Do you need any help with anything, mum?" Nymphadora asked.

"No, thank you, dear. I have everything under control. We should be able to eat in about a half an hour." She told her and she went into the kitchen.

"Come on. We'll sit in here." Ted said, leading the way.

Ann came in about a minute later with the two butter beers and a cup of tea for herself.

"So, did you two ever decide what to do today, besides coming here?" Ann asked as she took a seat.

"We're going to go and visit a friend of mine a bit later." Remus said before sipping his butter beer.

"That sounds lovely." Ann smiled.

"You still have some explaining to do, Remus." Ted reminded.

"Yes, why was it your fault?" Asked Ann, remembering the previous conversation.

"I did something worthy of celebrating." Remus smiled.

Ann and Ted's eyebrows quirked.

"And that was….?" Ted questioned.

Remus smirked and turned to Nymphadora.

"What did I do, Nym?"

I should roll my eyes at you for playing games….

She smiled and held out her left hand.

Ann's eyes widened and Ted's mouth went slack.

"Remus proposed." Nymphadora answered.

Ann squealed with glee and smiled.

"This is wonderful!"

"Why?" Ted asked.

"Ted!" Ann scolded.

"Why did you propose?" Ted asked again.

"Dad…." Nymphadora said.

"Remus, why did you ask Nymphadora to marry you?" Ted repeated.

Shit.

He used my full name…….

"In truth, I had been planning to ask her for some time now. I thought that it would be a nice Christmas surprise."

"So our conversation yesterday had nothing to do with it?" Ted questioned.

"No, it didn't. It was a coincidence."

Ted's eyed the ring decisively.

"That must have cost you a pretty galleon. I didn't think you could afford such a ring." Ted told him.

Nymphadora's eyes widened in shock.

How dare he…..

Ann however didn't hesitate.

"Theodore Tonks! I can't believe that you would say such a thing!" Ann yelled.

"I don't like being deceived, Ann! I want to know what the bloody hell is going on! If he can afford such a ring, then why does he wear rags? Why is he now wearing fine robes? Why would the two of them need to live off o Nymph's savings if he has so much money?!" Ted yelled back.

"Daddy you have no idea what you're talking about……"

"Don't I?" Ted said.

Remus cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"You're right, Ted. That is a very expensive ring, but I did not buy it. It was my grandmothers. As for these robes, Nym bought them for me for Christmas, as well as the cloak I was wearing earlier. I'm no richer now than I was before."

Ted looked taken aback.

"See? You got bent out of shape for no reason." Ann told him.

"I….I thought…."

"You were worried for Nym." Remus said and Ted nodded.

"I would never hurt her, Ted. And I wish I did have the money to buy her whatever she wants."

"Remus, you know I don't want that." Nymphadora said.

Remus half smiled and nodded.

"Doesn't change the fact that I wish I could give you more than my grandmothers ring and a promise."

Ted looked down at his hands and sighed to himself.

I was wrong….

"Remus….." Ted said and Remus looked at him.

"I….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…."

"It's alright, Ted," He sighed. "I understand."

Ann looked at Ted and shook her head.

"Well, I think dinner's ready…." Ann said, hoping that a change in conversation might help.

"Nymph, will you help me?" Ann asked, standing up.

"Um….." She said nervously, looking over at Remus.

"Go on." He smiled.

Nymphadora nodded and followed Ann out to the kitchen.

I hope dad doesn't go overboard again…..

"Remus…."

Remus looked up at Ted.

"I really am sorry about what I said. I was out of line."

"People have said worse."

Ted gave him a level look.

"But your fiancée's father shouldn't…."

Remus smiled at him.

"Does that mean that I have your permission?"

Ted laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but you always did."

"Good to know."

"Actually…..Nymph asked me if I would ever let you marry her…." Ted mused.

"I'm afraid to ask…..how old was she?"

"I think she was about four."

Remus cringed.

"What?"

"She's had her mind made up for a long time, hasn't she?" Remus said.

"Mhmm. She's had her heart set on you for quite a while. Mind, Ann and I always knew if she got the chance, she'd be with you. But the actuality of it was a shock at first. Albeit, a nice one." Ted told him.

"Ted, Remus dinner!" Ann called from the dining room.

--

"Do you have any idea about when you might like to get married?" Ann asked.

"With the way the Ministry is now…." Nymphadora said.

"You know, you don't have to have a Wizarding ceremony. You could have a muggle ceremony." Ted suggested.

"Ted's right. You two could be married and the Ministry wouldn't have to know." Ann said.

"One problem. We would need legal papers drawn up. Remus wouldn't show up in the computer records or any others, probably." Nymphadora said.

"Good point." Ted admitted.

"Well, at least you can have your engagement without worrying." Ann smiled.

"Perhaps the Ministry will calm down in a few months and we will be able to get married." Remus said optimistically.

"That's about as likely to happen as a blizzard in Hades." Ted snorted.

"It doesn't matter. We love each other and that's enough for us. The Ministry can go scratch." Nymphadora said.

Remus smiled and so did Ann.

"Sounds like you did, when we were first engaged, doesn't she Ann?" Ted smirked.

Ann nodded.

"Except I said that my parents and Rabastan could go scratch." She mused.

Like mother like daughter….

--

"Let me wrap up some food for you to take to your friend and to take home with you." Ann said when Remus and Nymphadora were ready to leave.

"Thank you. I'm sure my friend will appreciate it. And it will keep Nym from cooking tomorrow." Remus smiled.

"Hey! You said you liked my cooking." She snapped.

"I do, but that doesn't mean you should spend the day after Christmas cooking if you don't have to." He explained.

"Nice save, Remus." Ted smirked.

Remus turned and looked at him.

"It wasn't a save. I do like Nym's cooking." He told him.

"Okay, here you go." Ann said and she handed the wrapped up food to Nymphadora in

two packages.

"Thanks, mum." She smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble, dear." Ann told her.

"How far away is this friend?" Ted inquired.

"Not too far, Diagon Alley." Remus answered.

"Well, be careful. The snow's starting up again." Ann said.

The four of them walked to the door and Remus and Nymphadora put on their cloaks.

"Merry Christmas." Nymphadora smiled and she hugged Ann and Ted.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo." Ted laughed.

"Merry Christmas Remus." Ann said and she gave him a hug.

"Yes, Happy Christmas." He smiled at her and returned her hug.

"Remus." Ted smiled and he held out his hand.

Remus smiled back and shook his hand.

Nymphadora opened the door, she and Remus stepped out side and she closed the door.

"Oi vey." She chuckled.

"Indeed. Ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

Remus wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Hold on." He said quietly and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

--

They appeared in a side street.

Remus didn't let go of her right away.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…. My feet just needed a second to catch up to the rest of me." She said.

She looked around and then looked at him curiously.

"Your friend lives here? There aren't any houses here….."

He smiled at her and walked over to a dark wooden door that was embedded in the

nearest wall that lined the street.

"Come on." He said.

She walked over to him and he knocked sharply three times.

A long moment later, a slot slid open halfway between the middle of the door and the top,

a set of dark eyes appearing.

"Re….Remus?"

It was a woman's voice.

"Yes, and my fiancée." He said quietly.

Nymphadora heard the sound of several locks scraping and being undone.

The door opened.

Remus motioned for her to enter and he followed right behind.

The entryway was dark and when the door swung shut everything went black as pitch.

Torches flared to life on the walls and Nymphadora blinked several times to adjust her

eyes to the new light.

"I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger appearance, but…..I can't afford to be anything but

careful." The woman said.

She had a foreign accent…Italian?

"No, it's fine." Remus told her.

The woman looked at Nymphadora and smiled.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" She half laughed. "I'm Vivianna Quorra, but please

call me Vi." The woman said, holding out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks. Only Remus insists on calling me

by my given name." She smiled and shook the woman's hand.

Vivianna looked at Remus and grinned.

"So this is your little Nymph, hmm?" She asked and he smiled.

"We brought some food with us. Is that alright?" Nymphadora said.

"More than alright, but you didn't have to." Vivianna said.

"My mum always cooks too much." Nymphadora told her.

"And it's always excellent." Remus added.

Vivianna nodded and smiled as she accepted the food from Nymphadora.

"You two must be cold. Come down stairs and I'll make some tea." She said and she began to walk down a set of stairs that were about four feet away from the door.

Remus and Nymphadora followed and were led into what could have passed for a

basement, except for the fact that there was clearly a small kitchenette off to one side

with a spindly table and chairs close by and a fireplace set into one wall with a set of

semi-shabby and mismatched furniture scattered around it. There were also several

doors that looked like they led to, what could be assumed, were bedrooms.

Vi turned and sighed.

"Here, let me take your cloaks." She said.

Remus and Nymphadora removed their cloaks and the woman accepted them and hung

them on hooks on the wall beside the kitchenette before depositing the wrapped food on

the small table.

Nymphadora finally got a good look at her.

She was the same height as her, with long brown-black hair and deep brown eyes that

were almost as dark as her hair.

"I didn't know that you would be coming…." Vivianna said.

"I thought that you could use the company and….." Said Remus.

One of the doors opened and a brown haired girl ran out.

"Uncle Remus!" She cried happily, running up to him and hugging his legs.

She couldn't have been more than four or five years old.

Nymphadora arched an eyebrow.

"Neomandine, Remus isn't your uncle, you know that." Vivianna scolded, but there was

amusement in her voice.

"It's alright." Remus smiled.

He looked down at the little girl.

"You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you…."

"I growed an inch!" The girl announced happily.

"That's quite something. And you know what?" Remus said.

"What?" Neomandine asked.

Remus pulled the small box out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"I think you should open your Christmas present." He told her and he handed her the box.

"Thank you." The little girl smiled and she took the box, sat down where she stood

and began to tear the brown paper wrapping.

"Remus, you shouldn't have…." Vivianna said.

"She deserves a nice Christmas." He said.

The girl squealed and pulled a stuffed toy wolf out of the box.

Nymphadora looked at Remus and smiled.

So that was what was in the box……

It was rather sweet, really.

The little girl stood up again and hugged his legs once more.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She rattled off.

"You're welcome." Remus told her and he patted her head.

The little girl ran over to Vivianna, holding up her new toy.

"Look mummy! Look what uncle Remus gave me." She smiled.

"It's lovely, sweetie." She told her and she looked at Remus.

"And quite amusing." She added, arching a dark sculpted eyebrow at him. "You have quite a sense of humor, don't you, Remus?"

"Humor is a very powerful thing and a very good one." Remus grinned.

"Mmm. Well, sit and I'll put on the tea." She said and she went to get the kettle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nymphadora asked quietly as they sat down.

"Because I asked him not to tell anyone." Vivianna said.

Nymphadora looked up at her.

"But why?" Nymphadora asked.

Vivianna sat down across from her and sighed heavily as the little girl climbed onto her lap.

"If people knew that I was hiding here….."

"But who are you hiding from?" Nymphadora asked.

Vivianna looked her in the eyes.

All she could see was sorrow and regret.

"Nym, Vivianna is the reason I know so much about Sicarius…." Remus told her.

She looked from Remus to Vivianna, her eyes wide.

Vivianna cleared her throat and Neomandine looked up at her.

And she looked down at Neomandine.

"Honey, why don't you go and play in your room?" She said.

"Okay, mummy…. Mummy? Are you okay?" She said.

Tears were welling in the Vivianna's eyes, but she forced a smile.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine. Now go play. Go on." She told her and the little girl hopped off of her lap and bounded off to her room again and closed the door.

Vivianna got the tea and sighed when she sat down again.

"I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning….." She said.

"Vi, if it's too much…." Remus said.

Vivianna shook her head.

"No. It's alright. But tell me, why is….why did you bring _him_ up? Vivianna asked.

"He was the healer I saw at St. Mungo's when I went in for a required check-up. He….he was horrible when he found out that I….that I'm….."

"A werewolf?" Vivianna offered and Nymphadora nodded.

Vivianna sighed.

Figures…..

"Well, long story short, he broke into my apartment and yesterday and attacked me, intent on killing me, but I got away." Nymphadora explained.

Vivianna gave a mirthless smile.

"It seems you and I have more than just our hair and Lycanthropy in common." She told her.

"What…?"

Vivianna looked at her intently.

"You and I are the only people to ever escape him."

Nymphadora's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nym, do you remember when I told you what Sicarius' former job was?" Remus asked.

"Yes. He worked at the Ministry of Magic in Italy and his family was hired to kill….."

She looked back at Vivianna in horror.

"His family didn't try to kill you, did they….?"

"His family wouldn't have tried. I wasn't a danger to the community."

"So then….he found out you are a werewolf and tried to kill you?" Nymphadora asked.

"No, not quite. I'm afraid it's worse than that." Vivianna said.

"Worse?" Nymphadora asked.

Vivianna nodded.

"You see, I was his fiancée."

"His…his fiancée? But then…."

"I met Theron at the Ministry and we really seemed to get along. Before long, we were seeing each other and then we were engaged…. But….I couldn't marry him without telling him what I was. I knew what he and his family were occasionally hired to do, but…..I never thought…."

She shook her head and Nymphadora noticed the tears were beginning to well up in her eyes again.

Remus must have noticed to, because he took out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

Vivianna looked up and gave him a half smile in thanks as she took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"He….he believed that I had tried to trick him into marrying me," She continued, her voice shaky. "and he wouldn't listen to me any more…. He became enraged and…"

Vivianna swallowed hard.

"Vi, you don't need to…." Remus told her.

"Yes I do. It's better if you both understand." She said to him and then she continued.

"He attacked me and beat me until I was unconscious and then he left me on the floor to die. And I almost did. I came to about an hour or so later and managed to get myself out of there. Unfortunately, my father came looking for me when I didn't show up for work and I was no where to be found, all that was left was a blood soaked carpet."

Nymphadora's eyes were wide.

"He had every agency in the Ministry out looking for me, but…..I couldn't risk letting him know that I was alive, not with Theron still out on the loose….. It was headline news 'Daughter of Minister Disappears; Feared Dead'. By the time my father figured out what must have happened; Theron had already left the country. I was already here in England… I never expected him to come here…"

"But why stay, if he's here?" Nymphadora asked.

"Because I have made friends here and because moving would be more dangerous. Here we are protected."

"So, you think he would come after you, if he knew?"

Vivianna looked at her pointedly.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's Neomandine."

"But surely if you told her father…." Nymphadora started.

Vivianna shook her head.

"It's better that he doesn't know she exists."

And then it dawned on her.

"Oh my God….. Sicarius is….?"

"She was born about eight months after I fled Italy. I was lucky, though. I had already met several werewolves and Remus….." She said and she looked at him appreciatively.

"I helped Vi as much as I could. I just couldn't understand why anyone would do such a horrible thing to her…." He said and he sipped his tea.

"You're being modest." Vivianna said and she looked back at Nymphadora. "Remus found this place and bought it using a pseudo name for me. And he's brought me and Neomandine food and clothes and he's even brought her toys…..He's been awfully kind."

"You're exaggerating…" Remus said, brushing off her praise.

Nymphadora looked at him, considering.

He'd bought this place….

And clothes and food…..

And yet, his own clothes…

And he doesn't even seem to have much food at his apartment…..

Now everything made sense.

He sighed and looked back at her.

"Nym, before you start…."

"I think it's wonderful."

"You…what?" He asked.

"I think it's wonderful that you've been helping Vi and her daughter. Though I do think you should have explained where your galleons were going, at least a little bit. I could never understand why you never seemed to have any…..Now it all makes sense." She smiled.

"You're not angry?" He inquired.

She laughed and shook her head.

"How could I be, _uncle_ Remus?"

He smiled.

If she was mocking him, then he was in the clear.

Vivianna sighed.

"Neoma shouldn't call you that."

"I don't mind." He reassured her.

"I know….. For a while though, she insisted on calling you 'dada'."

Remus' eyebrow went up at that and Nymphadora chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" He asked.

"Not funny, sweet. You're probably the only male she has to look up to. It's understandable that she would do that." Nymphadora explained.

"You said you two are engaged?" Vivianna asked.

Remus nodded.

"Congratulations. But since we are on the topic…. Are you two planning on having any children?" Vivianna said.

"We….yes, we'd like to." Nymphadora told her.

Vivianna smiled.

"Fatherhood will be good for you, Remus."

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Because I know you've always wanted a family. And you're so good with Neoma… You'll be great with your own children."

They heard a door creak and saw Neomandine's little head poke out of her room.

"Mummy, can I have some hot chocolate?" She asked.

Vivianna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Every time you come, she asks…." She told Remus.

He smiled.

"I don't mind, if you don't." He told her.

"Come on then, Neoma. Remus is going to make some." Vivianna called.

The little girl smiled brightly and came to join them at the table; carrying the stuffed wolf that Remus had brought her.

Remus stood up and went to the stove and began his task.

Neomandine looked up at Nymphadora curiously.

"Hi. You're pretty, like mummy. What's your name?" She said.

"Hello Neomandine. My name is Tonks. And I think you're very pretty too." Nymphadora smiled.

Now that she could see her clearly, she could tell that the girl looked a lot like Vivianna. Her hair was several shades lighter though and she didn't have her mother's dark brown eyes. She had dark blue sapphire eyes…like her father.

"Tonks. I like that name." She said.

"So do I." Nymphadora smiled. "Did you name your little wolf?" She asked her.

Neomandine nodded.

"And what did you name it, honey?" Vivianna asked.

"Tonks." The little girl answered.

Remus laughed as he brought the hot chocolate to the table and placed it in front of the little girl.

"Did you really name it that, sweetie?" He asked her.

"Uh huh."

"Well, at least it's an easy name for her to remember." Vivianna giggled.

"Are you going to marry Tonks, uncle Remus?" Neomandine asked after sipping her hot chocolate.

He smiled at her.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you going to have babies?"

Nymphadora's eyes widened.

For a little girl…she asked a lot of questions…..

Remus looked at Nymphadora.

She was blushing.

"Neomandine…." Vivianna said, half scolding her.

"Why do you want to know, Neomandine?" Remus asked her as he covered Nymphadora's hand with his.

Nymphadora looked up at him, surprised at first, but then she smiled at him.

"I want cousins to play with." The child answered, sipping her drink again.

Remus chuckled and Nymphadora smiled.

Cute.

"One day, Nym and I will have a baby, sweetie. Okay?" He said gently and Neomandine nodded.

When he speaks like that…..

It makes me want to have a baby more than ever.

"But don't wait too long." Neomandine told him.

Don't worry.

If I have my way……

Remus and I will have a baby sooner rather than later…..

--

A/N: A rather long chapter... And you can thank my car accident for it because I had nothing else to do but sit and write for the day. Stupid icy roads... Anyway, here it is and look how much got explained... Hope that helps, lol. Don't worry, I still have a few surprises.

A/N2: The 7th Harry Potter book "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" is being released 7/21/07

A/N3: Daniel Radcliffe is staring in a play next month and promotional pictures have been released- enjoy if you can.

A/N4: I've posted a one-shot staring Severus Snape. I did promise that I would get around to doing some Snape fanfiction... it would be nice if you took a peek at it and extremely nice if you reviewed it.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: At the end.

--

Chapter 18- Fluffy and Yipping

--

Remus had been right. It had been a rather long visit.

It was well after midnight when they finally left.

But it had been adorable when it was time for Neomandine to go to bed. She wanted Remus to tuck her in.

She felt sorry for the little girl, not having a father. But she had Vi and Remus was….he was wonderful with her.

"Nym? Everything alright?" He asked when they entered his apartment.

Now it was their apartment….

"Huh? Oh, yes, fine. Sorry. My mind just sort of wandered off for a moment…." She said as she slipped off her cloak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Vivianna and Neomandine before…"

"Don't be. You had good reason not to. You were keeping them safe." She smiled. "Out of curiosity though, were they the ones you were talking about when you told my parents that you had friends we could stay with if we needed to go into hiding?"

"Yes. Neomandine would welcome people that would play with her and Vivianna would welcome the adult company."

"Can't blame them, can you? I mean, they live alone and don't go out…. Visitors and company are the only interaction they have with the outside world."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before nodding.

"Remus, it's not your fault. You're helping them the best that you can."

He looked down at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Vivianna always said that I was a fool for keeping my distance from you. She knew that you would understand, when you found out……"

She smiled up at him.

"You're a good man, Remus. And from what I've found out tonight, I'd say you're an even better man than I thought you were."

"I'm a jolly well behaved monster." He said morosely as he lit a fire in the hearth.

"Hey, that's not true!"

He sighed again, made his way over and sunk into the sofa.

"That would depend on who you asked, love."

She sat beside him, her eyes narrowed challengingly.

"Well I'm not asking anyone. I'm telling you. And I think my opinion matters a bit more than who ever else you seem to think I should ask."

He looked over at her and chuckled.

She really was rather pretty when she was fired up. Her cheeks were rosed and her eyes gleamed.

"It's not funny!"

"No, it isn't." He said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Then why….?"

He pressed his lips to hers before she could finish her sentence, effectively silencing her.

Her eyes widened at the unexpected kiss, but quickly closed as she gave herself over to the feeling of his lips on hers.

When the kiss finally ended, he pulled back a little and a soft smile formed on his face as his hand began to caress her cheek.

"Remus?" She said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Is Neomandine always that….curious?"

"No, tonight was a first."

"Has she ever….asked you about having a family before?"

He chuckled again.

"She made you nervous, didn't she?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Well, I…I've never heard anyone ask something like that…..At least, never anyone that young…. It was a bit….embarrassing."

He laid his forehead against hers and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"She's just excited. She didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, love."

"I know…" She said, lowering her eyes.

"Are you going to be this embarrassed when our children ask questions?"

Her eyes shot back up to his.

"Our children…?"

He brushed a lock of hair that had fallen free of her plait away from her face.

"Mhmm." He smiled. "Ours."

The intense look in his amber eyes was enough to make her blush.

He kissed her again, before he could stop himself. She just looked so adorable….

She whimpered into his mouth, overwhelmed by the sensations his words, his eyes, his lips brought out in her.

Biting her bottom lip nervously, she pulled back.

"Re…Remus?"

"What's the matter, love?"

"How….how many?"

He looked at her curiously for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm not sure….I was thinking at least two or three, maybe more…."

Her eyebrow quirked up at his words.

"So, you want a 'pack', then?"

"I suppose that term is as good as any, my little nymph. Is that alright?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, it's….it's fine. I just….I didn't think you would want…You didn't seem so keen on the idea before…."

"It's not that I didn't like the idea, Dora. It was never a particular reality that it might actually occur before now."

"And now that it is very real…."

He cupped her face in his hands and his amber eyes caught her turquoise ones.

"Now that it is real, I'm having a hard time finding an excuse to wait."

She giggled.

"We were 'waiting'?" She asked innocently.

He smiled.

True, they really hadn't 'technically' waited, but……

"In a manner of speaking…" He said.

She shook her head at him.

"You're terrible, you know."

"I should hope not. I plan on keeping you with me for a very long time, Dora. I would hate for you to have to put up with 'terrible'." He cooed.

A flush crept through her cheeks and she lowered her gaze.

How could he do that?

Have such an effect on her…..

With only his words…..

He chuckled and pulled her close again.

She was so easily embarrassed….

"Dora…."

She looked up at him, her turquoise eyes dark and wide.

The glow of the fire danced in her eyes, giving them an otherworldly appearance.

"I love you."

"I love you too," She said and she leaned closer to him, her lips almost touching his. "Even if you do like to tease me." And she gently touched her lips to his.

She felt him smile against her lips before he returned the kiss.

He deepened the kiss when her fingers intertwined in his hair.

She was still very hesitant and unsure of her movements, but she was relaxing into the kiss and his arms much quicker than she had previously.

When he rubbed her back, she pressed herself against him more fully, simply on impulse. Once she realized what had happened, she pulled back and looked up at him, wondering if he would be upset.

"Dora?" He whispered.

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…."

He took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"It's alright, Dora. I like when you are close to me, when you touch me."

She nodded, but didn't say anything as a tangible blush rose in her cheeks.

"Dora, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…."

"Dora, please, tell me."

"I…." She looked away.

"Look at me." He whispered.

She didn't.

She felt his fingers touch her chin to make her return her gaze to his.

"You can tell me, love."

"I've never done this before….I know that we've….but we never……" She mumbled.

"Are you afraid?"

Her eyes widened.

"No! I just….."

"Yes?"

"It's very…new. I'm not used to it…."

He smiled as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Neither am I."

"But….you aren't nervous…."

"No, I'm not. You're here with me. It's quite soothing."

The corner of her mouth quirked in a smile.

"There you are, I was wondering where my little nymph ran off to."

Her nerves were dissipating and her usual self-confidence and poise were returning.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I overreacted…"

"No, Dora, don't be sorry. I didn't mean to rush you."

"Rush, but you weren't…."

"I did rush you. Ideally, I suppose we would have kissed and cuddled more before… before sleeping together. Then tonight wouldn't have surprised you so."

"No, you didn't rush me. Yes, I was surprised, but only because this is something new. It's not bad. And I wouldn't change the way things have happened."

"You wouldn't?"

She shook her head.

"Do you believe in destiny, Remus?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"Because someone once told me to walk the path of my destiny with purpose and an open heart. I always thought it was good advice…. And I believe things happen because they are meant to."

"So you don't think free will and choice can change one's destiny?"

"On the contrary, free will and choice is what shapes someone's destiny. And my choice was you." She smiled.

He smiled too.

"So I'm your destiny?"

"Part of it."

"Which part?" He whispered as he leaned closer to her, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"The part that I love."

He chuckled.

"Not a bad way to spend a Christmas, is it?"

"Pretty nice, actually. Maybe we can do the same thing next year."

"I hope next year is a little different, love."

"Different how?"

"Three of us instead of two."

"You really like the idea of a family now, don't you?"

"What can I say? You're quite persuasive, sweetheart."

She smiled to herself and snuggled into his arms.

"Besides," He said quietly as he kissed her head "I look forward to seeing you with a round tummy, knowing that it's because of me."

She giggled at him. Sometimes he could be so sweet, but at the same time…. It made her shiver….in a very good way.

"Is the amusing?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. For the first time, you sound truly happy. And I'm not so sure my 'tummy' will be as big as you think."

"Oh?"

"Remember what my mum said? She never got very big…."

He tightened his arms around her.

"Even so, I'll still enjoy seeing you pregnant with our child, large tummy or not."

She looked up at him and smiled before she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost dawn, I should think. We should get to bed."

"Mmm…yeah…I am a little sleepy…." She admitted as she stifled a yawn.

"Go get ready for bed."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to make sure that the door's locked and the lights are off."

She nodded, he let her go and they both stood up.

"I'll be along in a minute." He told her.

"Alright." She said and she went into the bedroom.

--

When he entered the bedroom, she was dressed in one of his button down shirts, turning down the covers.

"Aren't your legs cold?"

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"No."

He smiled.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night, or are you going to get changed and join me?"

"The latter, I believe." He chuckled and he went into the washroom to change.

She was lying in bed waiting for him when he came out.

She smiled when she saw him in his pajamas. The plaid flannel bottoms that looked so good on him….

And he wasn't wearing a shirt!

She cocked her head at him curiously. He never slept without a shirt on, unless they had made love….

"Something wrong, Dora?" He asked as he slipped into bed beside her.

"No, you just surprised me a little…."

"How so?"

"No shirt."

He grinned.

"That's because you're wearing it."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Flirt!"

"I try." He sighed.

She scooted closer to him and he enveloped her in his arms.

"That wasn't the only surprise…"

"I know."

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"You really did look handsome today."

"Robes make the wizard."

"No. Not because of the robes. Because you were happy. It suits you."

He nuzzled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It suits you too. But, would you do me one favor, love?"

"What?"

He stroked her dark locks, now free of their plait.

"I miss the pink."

She looked up into his shining amber eyes.

"But….I thought you didn't like it because it's so bright…."

"Just like you. I'm afraid I've become quite attached to it." He smiled.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them a moment later her hair was short and pink instead of long and dark.

"Better?" She asked.

"Mhmmm."

--

"Come on, Remus. You promised." She reminded him.

"Yes, but I'm not sure that it is a good idea to be out in public…."

"He thinks I have long dark hair. He won't recognize me." She whispered.

"Still…."

"Besides, I don't want to stay in Diagon Alley."

"And just where did you plan on…."

"Muggle London. He definitely won't recognize me." She smiled.

He laughed.

"And you'll still stand out."

She grinned.

"You know, most people don't mind me with pink hair…."

"Yes, but they will wonder when they see us walking together, love." He said quietly as they entered _The Leaky Cauldron_.

"Let them." She told him.

"'Ello, Miss Tonks, Mr. Lupin. Can I get ya anything?" Asked Tom.

"No thanks, Tom. We're just passing through." She said.

Tom nodded and went back to cleaning a glass.

When the door shut behind him he turned to her.

"Nym, what exactly did you want to look for?"

"Come on, I'll show you." She smiled.

--

He stood shaking his head.

"You can't be serious…."

"What? I think it's a good idea."

"Nym…."

"Would you like to see one?"

As sales girl had come to help them.

There was no way he was going to get out of this….

He sighed and nodded.

"Could we see the black and white one?" Nymphadora asked.

The sales girl nodded and opened the glass enclosure.

When she turned back, she placed a small Siberian husky puppy in Nymphadora's arms.

The puppy looked up at her and she scratched its ears.

"Oh, he's cute." She smiled.

He waited for the sales girl to move away before he spoke.

"Nym, this isn't a good idea, especially not with me being a werewolf and we still don't know how you will be affected…" He muttered quietly.

She sighed.

"I…I know, but I still…."

He smiled and petted the puppy's head.

"I know." He smiled.

The puppy licked his hand and yipped.

He chuckled.

"Friendly, isn't he?"

"You want to hold him?" She asked.

Too much to hope for, him getting out of there without holding a puppy….

He took the puppy from her and it squirmed for a moment, trying to lick his face.

"He likes you."

He looked down at her and sighed.

"Nym…."

His voice held a level of sternness.

There was no way…..

"I know…"

He looked back at the puppy. It really was cute. Ice blue eyes with a little black mask like a raccoon's around them. And the rest of his markings made him look like he was wearing a furry tuxedo.

Then again…..

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea….

"You're going to have to take him to Ann and Ted for full moons."

"What?"

He smiled.

"We should be fine if he's with your parents during full moons. And there shouldn't any problems the rest of the time."

"You mean….?"

"Like you said, he is cute. And he does seem to like us."

Her eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh! Thank you!" She cried happily and she hugged him, though it was a bit odd since he was holding the puppy.

"Don't thank me yet. You're paying for him." He told her.

She chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go and buy him." She said and she went to talk to the sales girl again.

Remus looked down at the puppy and sighed.

As if in question, the puppy cocked its head at him.

"She's a handful, but maybe you can help keep her out of trouble, hmm?"

The puppy yipped.

My husky is a bit rusty……

I hope that means 'yes'.

--

A/N: Just a bit of fluff in time for Valentine's Day. You guys are lucky I'm even posting becauise I HATE Valentine's Day, but I digress... Let's see...what else...Oh, I forgot to mention Neomandine in my last author's note. I'm not going to make you hunt down the meaning of her name. It's a combination of Neoma and Amandine. Neoma means 'moon' and Amandine means 'she who must be loved'. I thought the combination was very appropraite. And now there were three...so to speak. I couldn't help myself. I had to put a husky in the mix. Should make for some interesting events... Still have to give the little guy a name though, lol. I hope you enjoyed the fluffy-cuteness! Happy Valentine's Day...may you get lots of love from your special someone...and maybe some roses or chocolate too!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: At the end.

--

Chapter 19-Transformation

--

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are my slippers?"

"Slippers? Aren't they next to the bed?"

"No. Any ideas as to who might have taken them?"

She looked down at the puppy.

"You think he….?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"Who else? He's a little bandit."

"Bandit?"

"Indeed, a furry little bandit."

"No, I mean….Bandit, that would be a good name for him.

"Name?"

"Well, he has a mask and he likes to get into mischief, just like a little marauder….but he's cute too…."

"I see…" He knelt down and the puppy looked up at him. "Bandit." He said and the puppy cocked its head to the side.

"I think he understood you Remus."

"I hope he understands that he had better bring back my slippers."

The puppy bounded away, wriggled under the sofa and returned with Remus' slippers in his mouth.

Remus took the slippers and patted the puppy's head.

"Smart little Bandit." He smiled as he stood up.

Nymphadora smiled at him.

"See, he's a good dog."

"No, he's a little thief that got caught."

"Remus…"

He sighed.

"Just make sure Bandit hides his toys from now on and not my footwear, please."

She nodded.

--

"Don't tell me you two had a pup?"

"Ha ha, dad. I need you and mum to watch him for me tonight because of the full moon."

Ted took the puppy from Nymphadora and chuckled.

"So, he's not yours then?"

"Dad!"

"It was a joke, kiddo."

"It's not funny."

"Ted?" Ann called.

"Nymph's here and she's brought a friend." He answered.

Ann came into the hallway and grinned.

"I didn't know you got a puppy…" She said and she began to scratch the pup's ears.

At least she didn't ask if he was mine and Remus', like he was a child….

"His name's Bandit. Do you think you can watch him for the night?"

"Sure. He shouldn't be a problem. He's a cutie."

"Bet Remus isn't thrilled that there's another male in his house…" Said Ted.

"Dad, stop saying things like that! Remus isn't a beast in heat and Bandit isn't our child!"

Ann turned toward him and narrowed her eyes.

"When will you learn to keep that trap shut, hmm?"

"But I just…."

"Just keep your lips zipped, how about that?"

Ted closed his mouth and Ann sighed.

"Don't worry, Nymph. We'll take good care of Bandit for the night. You just be careful and tell Remus I said hello." Ann told her.

"I will. Thanks mum, dad. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bandit. Be good." She said and she rubbed his head before she disapparated.

--

"My mum said to say hello."

"How is she doing?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, I suppose. I don't know how she puts up with dad though."

He grinned.

"She's had years to get used to him, Nym."

"Mmm…"

"So, your dad's his usual self, I take it?"

"Yes, bloody annoying. He thinks he's a comedian. He asked me if Bandit was 'our' pup."

His eyebrow arched.

"_Our_ as in _we_ got a dog or…..?'

"_Our_ as in we had sex and Bandit was the result."

He shook his head.

"And then he said that you probably weren't happy about there being another male in your house."

He looked up at her in surprise.

"He said that?"

She nodded.

"I wasn't aware that I was such an animal…."

"You're not! My dad just thinks it's funny and it isn't."

She sat down beside him on the sofa and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nym."

"Don't be. He's always been that way."

"Even so, I'm afraid I'm the reason for his new…humor."

"Well, he's just going to have to find humor in something else." She said haughtily.

He smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering how feisty you can be when you're fighting."

--

"What possessed them to get a dog?"

"Nymph's always liked them. Perhaps she persuaded Remus." Ann said.

"I doubt it. He's a werewolf and she's….well, she's definitely going to change somehow with the full moon. A dog just complicates things."

"It's not all that bad, Ted. Besides, having a dog around might not be such a bad thing. They're loyal and protective….and with that man after them…."

He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but we get stuck with it, don't we?"

"He's a nice little dog!" She defended.

"Ann, he's a husky. He won't stay that size for long. He'll probably be sixty pounds when he's full-grown. He's no lap dog."

"And that's a problem, why?"

"He….he'll break things running through the house."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"A wave of my wand can fix that."

"He'll…..he'll……" He was grasping at excuses now. "He'll…..he'll shed all over."

There.

That should be enough to convince her.

She likes the house to be spotless.

"And again I say, I have a wand."

"But…."

"Oh, Ted. Really! He's just a dog! For Pete's sake! You act like he'll destroy the house."

Bandit yipped at their feet.

"See?!" Ted exclaimed, pointing at the pup. "He just said he'd destroy the house!"

Ann rolled her eyes.

"You're loosing your marbles in your old age, dear. I think he just wants to play fetch with his ball. Or didn't you notice that he dropped his toy at your feet?"

"Huh?" Ted looked down and sure enough, a red ball way lying next to his shoe.

"Just play with him, you big goof." She said and she headed down the hall.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"To make some tea."

--

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Whatchya looking at?" She asked quietly.

"It will be sunset soon."

"Remus…."

He placed his hand over hers and sighed.

"I have no idea what will happen, Dora. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Do you honestly think you would hurt me?"

"It's very possible."

"Remus, stop worrying."

He turned and looked down at her.

" I can't."

"Why?"

"This will be your first full moon. The first one is always the most difficult. Add to that the fact that you are a metamorphmagus and….. There is plenty to be worried about."

"Would you prefer I go away?"

"No! No, of course not."

She smiled at him.

"The last full moon was no picnic for me, Remus. This one might not be wonderful, but it will definitely be better than the last."

"Why will it be better?"

"Because I'll be here with you and I won't be up all night worrying about how you're doing."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Remus?"

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Dora, but I'm glad that you're with me."

"Me too." She whispered, snuggling into his embrace.

They stood like that for some time, simply enjoying the feel of holding one another close.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"We should ward the door and windows, shouldn't we?"

"Yes and I think making some room might not be a bad idea either."

--

God damn it!

I hate the moon!

_You should be used to it by now. It's been years since…._

Shut up! I didn't ask your opinion!

It's your own fault, you know. If you hadn't… 

I know what I did! I don't need you to remind me!

_Calm down. It's in the past. It's not like you can go bring her back or erase the attack._

He sighed heavily and sunk down into his chair.

I wish I could.

I miss her.

We were happy together…

If I would have….we could have been happy…..

_You'd be married now, wouldn't you?_

Yes.

_And children?_

Yes. She always wanted….

……

Say something.

_What is there to say?_

I don't know!

_Neither do I._

Damn it!

I was such a fool!

_You still are._

--

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"I….it's probably best if you take off your clothes."

"My…my clothes?"

He nodded.

"I find that they end up in taters otherwise."

"Oh…. Right then…." She said and she slipped off her trainers.

"Remus, everything alright? You look pale." She asked, looking up at him as she pulled off one of her socks.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright." He said, beginning to take off his shoes.

As soon as she had discarded her clothes, she wrapped herself in a blanket and shivered.

"It's too damn cold to be running around starkers!" She whined.

He chuckled as he stepped out of his trousers.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembering the first night you stayed here. You said I was a spoilsport for not walking around in my birthday suit."

"Well, now I see what you meant."

"Indeed." He said as he removed the last of his clothing.

"Here." She said, handing him a blanket to cover up with. "Not that I don't like the view, but I don't want you getting sick."

"Thank you." He smiled and he wrapped himself up in the fabric.

"So now we wait?"

"Mhmm."

She sighed and he chuckled.

"Not as glamorous as you thought it would be?"

"It's not that, I just…."

He stepped closer to her and drew her close, kissing her temple.

"Remus?"

He smiled at her.

"I won't be able to kiss you properly again until morning."

Her eyes shined up at him.

"Then make it a good one." She whispered, pulling him closer to press her lips to his.

He gently moved his lips against hers slowly, drawing a response from her that sent a chill up his spine and caused his scalp to tingle.

The kiss deepened and she sighed into his mouth.

Her heart started to race and she felt a warmth wash over her insides.

He forced himself to pull back before things escalated too far.

She leaned against him, her forehead touching his chest, just below his collarbone.

"Dora?" He inquired quietly.

She looked up and smiled.

"It was a very good one."

He smiled back at her and brushed a lock of pink behind her ear.

The look of calm quickly left his face and was replaced by pain.

"Remus?"

"It's alright….this is what's supposed to happen…."

"Then…why don't I feel it too?"

He smiled again, this time, through his pain.

"You're a metamorphmagus. Your body is used to changing. It's possible that when I infected you, your body was better able to accept the venom."

He was holding his abdomen now and hunching over, his breathing labored and sweat beginning to lace his brow.

He heard her gasp and knew why.

He could feel his bones reshaping, his flesh tightening, hair growing, his nose protruding into a snout….

Even though he was in pain he was able to focus on her.

Her pink hair gave way to tawny fur and her hands and feet became paws. Nose and mouth became a snout, shorter than his own but very similar. Her eyes stayed the same though. They were frantic and worried, but they were her turquoise eyes.

--

She blinked in surprise.

Her viewpoint was lower, closer to the ground and when she looked down, she saw two light brown paws.

She looked up again to see a milk chocolate brown wolf with gray in his fur staring back at her through amber eyes.

He was considerably larger than her, but she wasn't frightened.

He sat down and cocked his head curiously at her.

She walked over and sat in front of him.

He sniffed her fur for a moment, and then nuzzled his muzzle against her neck.

She whined softly at him, burying her nose in his fur.

It was comforting to have her there with him.

Calming…

Relaxing…

She felt safe with him.

Warm….

Content…..

--

He was clawing at the chair and writhing on the floor in pain.

Why was it so God damned painful?!

Every full moon….

He pushed himself up off the floor and shakily got to his feet…all four of them.

Shivering, he shook out his ebony fur and stretched to loosen his sore muscles.

It wasn't as bad as it used to be….after he had first been infected. The transformations had become easier. They were still painful, but much more bearable than they had been originally.

But he still hated it. Still hated transforming.

Not just because of the pain, but also because he was loneliest on the night he transformed.

And every full moon he could swear that he heard a melancholy female howling her sorrows…

--

She licked her cub's head and the cub laid down beside her, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Her cub's fur was a deep rich brown, it was still lighter than her own, but it wouldn't be for much longer.

She knew her cub's fur would darken. It would be darker than her own, she could tell.

Her cub's father's fur would be dark…probably black….

She had never seen it, but she knew without knowing that it would be.

A sad gleam settled in her eyes at the thought of him.

He had never met his cub….

Before she could stop it, her pain poured out of her muzzle in the form of a mournful howl that echoed in the small room she and her cub were in.

Maybe he could hear her….

--

A/N: You asked for it. Here it is. The full moon...well, part of it, anyway. And this chapter answers the nagging quesion "Is Sicarius a werewolf?". Yes, he is. And the puppy has a name! And it's not Valentine, though I did consider that...for all of about two seconds. And you haven't seen the last of him. I have a very adorable scene in mind for him. He's definitely going to live up to his name. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its somewhat fuzzy ending. More fuzz in the next chapter! See ya then!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: At the end.

-----

Chapter 20- Interesting Scenarios….

-----

He sighed heavily and she smiled at him.

"What?" he grumbled.

"You like him, admit it."

"You're delusional, woman."

Now she sighed.

"Yes, I must be…. I married you, after all."

He looked up at her, his mouth suddenly slack, his eyes wide.

"That's hitting below the belt a little, don't you think, Ann?"

"No. You're the one that started with the name calling."

Damn!

"I didn't mean it like that….."

"Didn't you?" She questioned, her eyes more narrow than was healthy for him.

"I say things without thinking, you know that."

"Yes, I do. I also wish that you wouldn't. You hurt people's feelings when you speak without consideration."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry, honey." He whispered.

"It's not only me that you should be apologizing to, you know."

"I'll speak with Nymph when she comes to get the dog."

She turned and looked at him speculatively.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled, leaned up and brushed her lips to his.

Then Bandit barked.

Ted pulled back and looked down at the puppy.

"You're a right little killjoy, you are."

Bandit yipped at him and wagged his tail.

Ann giggled.

"You know, I think Nymph and Remus might actually enjoy tonight."

"Why is that?" Ann asked.

"They'll be alone with no interruptions."

Ann laughed.

"It's just one night, Ted."

"I know…."

"Cheer up. Bandit has to fall asleep sometime."

Funny, all it took was eight little words to make Ted grin.

-----

He pulled back and she looked up at him curiously, wondering why he had broken their contact.

Up close it was extremely obvious how much smaller she was compared to him. He had to be at least a third larger than her. But she fit so perfectly against him…..

Her eyes were round and curious, but not fearful, he noted.

He was glad of it.

It wouldn't do for his mate to fear him.

She was already his mate, he was sure. He could smell his scent on her long before he had buried his nose in her soft fur.

She wasn't yet carrying their offspring, however.

That saddened him.

If they were mates, then the next logical step would be offspring.

He could smell another male's scent in the air, but it was a weak scent. That male was gone. He wouldn't be a problem anyway….he was just a pup….

Odd, though, a pup that was not their own had been there, but there were no other scents. Where had the pup come from and where had it gotten off to?

His eyes were looking down at her intently.

She could see herself reflected in them.

She wished that she could know what he was thinking. The intense look in his eyes was almost too intense and since she didn't know what he meant by it, she was at a loss as to what to do next.

He stood up and she stiffened, unsure of what he was doing.

Walking around her, he took in her appearance, before he stood behind her and lightly nipped her neck.

It didn't hurt, but it did surprise her.

She drew herself up onto her feet and regarded the male.

His tail wagged approvingly at her.

She caught a new scent on the air and froze on the spot.

The new scent was coming from him, mingled with the smell of rain and spice.

Suddenly, the look in his eyes made perfect sense.

-----

She murmured in her sleep, which woke him.

He was lying closely behind her, his arm draped over her waist, his chest pressed against her back.

Her mop of tousled pink hair was more mussed than he could remember seeing it before. He found that he liked it that way….more than likely because he was the cause, but still….

She had made it through her first full moon and she didn't look any worse for the wear. Now that they were human again it was easier to see her skin, to see any injuries that, thankfully, were very much absent.

He propped himself up on his free elbow and looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. It had been the easiest full moon in his memory and she was the reason. Just her presence had subdued him and kept him calm. And as a result, he did not see a room full of broken items and scratched walls.

She rolled onto her back and murmured again, but did not wake.

He smirked.

It wasn't that long ago that they had been in a similar position in his bed. They had been fully clothed a the time, but it still hung in his mind as the moment when he first thought that they might actually be able to make a go of it.

Her features were relaxed and smooth. The beauty of youth. It was hard to believe that such a lovely young woman could love him, could want to be with him. But she did.

Gently, his fingers began to brush feather-light against her abdomen.

It was no secret. He remembered the happenings of the night clearly, something that was in itself very rare. He usually didn't remember most full moons, unless something particularly unpleasant occurred…. It had always been a possibility that it would happen during the full moon, but she hadn't been afraid….

She felt something lightly touching her abdomen, almost reverently and she slowly opened her eyes.

He was lying beside her, his hand over her abdomen, his eyes warm and his smile small, but bright.

"Saying hello?" She whispered.

He looked up at her face and the corner of his mouth drew up.

"I hope so." He whispered back.

So she remembered too…..

She smiled.

The look on his face as he said it…… He had a way of saying things that just…..

He could make her shiver, that was for damn sure.

She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, considering I slept on the floor." She joked.

"Dora…"

She sobered.

"I'm fine. I thought it would be worse than it was…. What about you?"

"Never better."

She arched an eyebrow at that.

"I believe it has something to do with having my mate with me. It certainly was the most memorable full moon I have experienced."

Damn the glint in his eyes!

She was shivering again.

Not to mention blushing…..

"Are you cold?"

"A little." She admitted, snuggling closer.

It was the truth, she was a little chilled but she wasn't freezing….

"We should get in bed."

"Bed? But there are blankets over there…." She said and nodded her head at the pile of cloth in question.

"I know, but what I have in mind is better suited for the bed. I'd rather not cause you to have carpet burns." He uttered in her ear.

Her eyes went wide instantly.

"Again?"

He chuckled.

"I expect it's a side effect of having you near me, love."

She sighed and nodded.

There were worse things to wake up to, really….

"But if you call me your 'bitch', I swear I'll…."

"I would never call you that." He assured her, stroking her hair out of her eyes.

She smiled and got to her feet.

"Good, because I really don't want to call you 'sire'. You're a prince in everyway that matters, but those nicknames are pushing it. Not to mention it's way too animalistic…."

He stood up and wrapped his arm around her once again.

"A prince?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

"And that would make you my princess, correct?"

"I suppose so."

He smiled.

"You're my pretty, pretty princess with a penchant for pink."

She laughed at that.

"You said you liked the pink too, you know."

He wrapped his other arm around her and grinned.

"And I do." He whispered and he drew her into a passionate kiss as he led her to the bedroom.

-----

Damn it!

Where did I put it? I could have sworn it was right here….

She searched under the bed, still unable to find them….

Remus looked up from his reading when he felt something nudge his knee.

Bandit was sitting in front of him with something black and lacy in his mouth, wagging his tail happily.

"What have you got there, boy?"

Bandit held his find up and Remus took it from his mouth.

What on earth….?

"Where the heck did they go?!" He heard Nymphadora mutter exasperatedly.

He looked down at Bandit again and shook his head.

"You're going to have to stop doing this one day, you know." He sighed and he stood up and walked back to the bedroom.

"Damn! I was sure that they were here….." She said to herself as she rummaged through a drawer of clothes.

"Lose something, love?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

She turned, looking up at him and her face flushed.

"I….um….I can't find something….. I was sure that I had them, but….."

He held up the small scrap of black lace with the tip of his pointer finger.

"These aren't what you were looking for, by any chance, are they?"

She swallowed hard, her eyes going a little wide, a blush creeping into her cheeks, and nodded with embarrassment.

"Where….where did you…?"

"Bandit continues to live up to his namesake." He smiled.

Her eyes darted to the hallway and from behind him he could hear the sounds of four paws scampering away as fast as possible.

"He's not a little puppy anymore….He shouldn't still be nicking things…." She grumbled.

"Indeed, but I think the more important thing here is, why you have these." He said, holding the lacy black garment a bit higher.

"I…."

"Do you think that you need them?"

"I….I didn't have anything….sexy to wear for you and….."

He stepped closer to her and she lowered her gaze to the floor, only to have him lift her chin and look her in the eyes.

"You don't need to. I find you perfectly desirable regardless of your adornments….or lack there of." He smiled.

"But…."

"Besides," He interrupted, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "I can't imagine that a thong is all together comfortable."

He could almost hear her blood sizzle as her blush deepened.

"Why are you blushing, Dora?" He asked quietly.

"You weren't supposed to find that….let alone know what it is…. I bought that in a muggle shop…."

He chuckled.

"Yes, well, unfortunately James was introduced to a few muggle things while he and Lily dated….Needless to say, Sirius and I were also introduced to a few things…."

"Well, that let's the cat out of the bag…."

He cocked his head to one side and grinned.

"What?" She asked.

"I rather think you'd look much 'sexier' wearing one of my shirts than this scrap of itchy lace."

She frowned at him.

He leaned forward, lightly kissed her lips and smiled.

"But I do appreciate the trouble you've gone through for me, love."

"It's not just that…."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"You never told me you liked seeing me in your shirts…."

"Why wouldn't I like it? A gorgeous and intelligent woman wearing only my shirt to give herself the slightest illusion of modesty, yes, nothing remotely attractive about that." He said.

She shook her head and sighed.

Remus and sarcasm…. An odd combination…..but preferable to Snape and sarcasm….

"I suppose that explains that look you get…."

"Look?"

She nodded.

"Whenever I put one of your shirts on for bed or slip one on in the morning to go make toast….You get this look in your eyes….Total calm and contentment…."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"You know, your eyes have a similar look to them…calm and content…."

"When?"

He looked down into her turquoise eyes and smiled.

"When we sit on the sofa at night, cuddled up together…. after we make love…. And…... right now."

She smiled up at him and her eyes sparkled.

"You know why?"

"I can probably guess…."

She chuckled and he grinned.

"So, no more uncomfortable undergarments?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Now, let's see if we can't find something to do on this fine day….."

"Remus!"

"What?" He laughed.

" I know that look! And I am NOT giving Bandit a bath!"

-----

"Please mummy?" Neomandine begged.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea…."

"She'll be with us the entire time, Vi." Nymphadora assured.

"A little fresh air will do her good. Not to mention it will get her out of your hair for a few hours." Remus noted.

"And it is close to her birthday…." Nymphadora added.

A few hours to herself sounded wonderful….

And Neoma did like spending time with them….and it really was close to her birthday….

"Alright….but I want you on your best behavior, Neomandine. If Remus or Tonks tell you to do something, I want you to listen to them and I want you holding one of their hands at all times. Understand?"

The little girl nodded.

Vi sighed and gave a curt nod.

"Off you go, then." She smiled.

-----

Neomandine walked in between Remus and Nymphadora, each holding one of her hands.

"Can we look at books?" Neomandine asked.

Nymphadora chuckled.

"A girl after Hermione's own heart."

"Is there a special book you wanted to find, honey?" Remus asked.

"No. I just like looking at them."

"Perhaps I spoke too soon." Nymphadora smiled.

"Why is your hair different?" Neomandine asked her.

"Because I like to change it often. And because Remus likes it this way."

"Can I change my hair too?"

"I don't think your mother would like it very much if you came home with pink hair, Neomandine." Remus said.

"But you like Tonks' hair pink."

Remus stopped walking, leaned down and scooped Neomandine up into his arms.

"Yes, I do, but Tonks' mother is used to her pink hair." He said.

"I'll make you a deal, Neomandine." Nymphadora said and the little girl turned and looked at her.

"In a few years, if your mum says it's okay and if you still want your hair pink, I'll help you change it. Deal?"

Neomandine looked like she was weighing her options for a moment before she grinned.

"Deal."

Nymphadora smiled at her.

"Vivianna's going to wring my neck…" Remus sighed.

Nymphadora giggled at him.

"What's so funny?" Neoma asked her.

"Remus is being silly."

The little girl giggled too.

"He's always like that."

Remus' eyes narrowed.

It was adorable how he responded to the little girl and how they interacted. Vivianna was right. He was wonderful with Neoma. It was very easy for Nymphadora to imagine how he would be with his own children….their children…

He put the little girl down again and she clasped Nymphadora's hand.

"Can we go look in the owl shop?"

Nymphadora looked up at him.

"Just as long as we don't buy one." He said.

Neoma grinned widely and dragged Dora off in the direction of the desired destination as he followed closely behind.

It was nice to get out and spend the day looking about in the shops. And having Neomandine with them….it was like they were a family out to do their weekly shopping….

Dora got on well with Neomandine too. She was attentive and interested in everything that Neomandine showed her or asked or said….. And she was careful to keep the child away from the Apothecary and from being lost in the crowd…..

It was plain to see that she would make a wonderful mother to her children when she had them….to their children….

-----

He paid for his bottle of Ogden's finest and left the shop.

Today was the wrong day to go shopping.

It was the first relatively warm day in ages and the sun was out and shining brightly. Every wizard and his brother were out shopping today.

He passed by a man dressed in somewhat threadbare robes who was accompanied by, what he at least assumed, to be the man's wife and child. The woman was definitely the man's opposite. He was dressed in muted browns and greens; she was dressed in a rather regal shade of purple with a cap of vibrant pink hair. And their daughter…. Dark hair and dressed in a powder blue set of robes.

Obviously, the mother must dye her hair…. Yes, that would explain the child's dark locks, since the father's hair was a lighter brown with some gray mixed in.

Yes, now he was glad that he had come out. That whiskey would come in handy….

Seeing the happy family made his heart ache.

The wizard was happy and his wife was radiant. And the child…..

His eyes widened.

She looked just like….

But no, Vivianna didn't have blue eyes….

Still, the little girl was beautiful. He had little doubt that if Vivianna and he had had a daughter…..she would look exactly like her…..

He shook his head.

There was no use in watching the family any longer and intruding on their merriment.

Not when he had an empty apartment to return to….

And a bottle of whiskey to drown his sorrows in.

-----

A/N: Hmm...some interesting stuff going on in this one. Quite a bit of humor too. I hope you liked it. And remember... Beware the Ides of March!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Fluff alert! The rest is at the end.

-----

Chapter 21- Loyal to a Fault

-----

She murmured in her sleep and snuggled into his arms.

He smiled down at her and gently stroked a lock of hair away from her face.

He loved to watch her especially when she slept. Her worries disappeared and her features softened. She looked younger when she slept.

"Mm? Remus?" She whispered, her eyes opening slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong?"

He kissed her forehead and smiled again.

"No. Everything's fine. Go back to sleep, love."

She managed to muster a decisive look, despite being only half awake.

He chuckled.

"I promise, I'm not planning on leaving. Just…thinking about the future a bit is all."

"Whose future?"

"Ours."

"And what have you pondered?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"You were very good with Neomandine…"

"Remus?" She questioned, worry seeping into her tone.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you with our children."

She looked at him intently for a moment and then smiled.

"And I thought you were just looking forward to me turning into a blimp." She laughed.

He pulled her closer and brushed his lips against hers lightly.

"Yes, there's that too."

"Remus…."

He chuckled again and then he sobered.

"I do love you, Dora." He whispered, caressing her cheek.

"That's quite convenient, because I love you too."

He drew her into another kiss, this one deeper and longer than the last.

"Think you can go back to sleep now?" He asked.

"Are you going anywhere?"

"No."

"Then I think I'll manage. Just don't let go. You're quite warm and it's lovely in your arms."

"You're quite warm, yourself. I'd be cold if I let you go."

She smiled, nuzzled against him and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sweet talker." She whispered.

He smiled. "Go to sleep." He told her and he stroked her hair until her breathing evened out.

Yes, without a doubt, his favorite thing about watching her sleep was holding her close.

-----

"Nym, are you sure you don't want me to make breakfast?"

"Yes. I'm feeling a little under the weather. I'll just eat some dry toast. Anything else would be wasted."

"I have to visit Vivianna today. Drop off some supplies. Would you like to come with me?" He said.

She shook her head.

"I don't want to risk making Vi and Neomandine sick, just in case."

His eyebrow arched.

"And what will you do while I'm gone to amuse yourself?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Just curl up on the sofa and read a bit, I think. Maybe take Bandit for a walk before I take him to my parents."

"You know he has to go for safety's sake, love."

"I know. He likes going over there and my parents don't mind…but I just can't help but feel that it's not fair to him…."

"Maybe another solution will surface soon." He told her.

She nodded and then stopped, clutching her stomach.

"Dora?" He asked, concern coloring his tone, as he rose from his chair in alarm.

"Like I said," She told him with a forced smile. "I'm not feeling very well…"

"Should I find you some Pepper-Up potion?"

"No, no… I'm sure I'll feel better soon. Truthfully, I never liked that potion. It always gives me a headache."

He moved next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well, love." He said quietly.

She rested her head against his chest and sighed. "Not you're fault."

"Still, I don't like seeing you miserable."

She chuckled. "Yes, well, it could be worse."

"How so?"

"At least I don't have morning sickness."

He smiled at her.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?"

"What…? You'd want me to…..?"

"No, I wouldn't want you to be sick every morning, but if you were, that would mean…"

"That you were going to be a daddy." She giggled up at him.

He leaned close, nuzzling the space just below her ear with his nose and grinned against her skin.

"Mhmm. And that you would be a mummy." He cooed.

A shiver ran the length of her spine and a warmth settled in her bones. It was a very good feeling.

"It's hardly fair for you to tease me like this when I'm sick." She muttered.

"I know." He chuckled and he placed a kiss on her cheek and drew back a little.

"Care to continue this conversation later?" She asked.

"It's a full moon tonight, Dora."

"Yes, and if memory serves, the last few of those have been quite…satisfying. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright, my little nymph. We'll continue later."

He released her and gathered up the supplies to take to Vivianna.

"Be safe." She told him.

"You do the same."

She smiled and he disapparated on the spot.

Bandit barked at her and she looked down at him.

"And I suppose you know where we're going later, don't you?"

He barked again and wagged his tail.

"Don't rush me. I want to sit down for a while. I was serious when I said I didn't feel well." She told him.

Bandit gave her what she knew was his sympathetic look. He was a very perceptive and sweet dog, really, even if he did like to steal people's slippers and knickers…..

She patted his head and felt a very unwelcome sensation in her throat.

Shit.

She dashed off to the loo, leaving behind a bewildered Bandit in the kitchen.

-----

"Uncle Remus!"

"Hello, Neomandine." He smiled.

"She's missed you." Vivianna told him.

The little girl latched onto his legs and hugged him tightly.

He patted her head. "I've missed you too, sweetie."

"Where's aunt Tonks?" Neomandine asked, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid that she isn't feeling very well today. But she did tell me to say hello for her."

"Not feeling well?" Vi asked.

"It's nothing serious. She's just a bit off." He smiled.

Vi smiled and nodded. "Tea?" She asked.

He knew that look. It meant that she wanted to talk to him.

"Tea would be lovely." He answered.

"Neoma, why don't you try to read for a little bit while Remus and I have a little chat?" Vi suggested.

Neomandine nodded and released Remus' leg, skipping off to her room and leaving them alone.

"How long has she been under the weather?" Vi asked, putting the kettle on the stove.

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie." She muttered over her shoulder.

He chuckled and then sighed.

"Today was the first day that she said anything… But I think she's been a bit out of sorts for at least the last week…"

"Have you considered the possibility that she may be….?" Vi asked, carrying two cups of piping hot tea to the table and sitting down.

Remus seated himself at the table and took the offered tea.

"I haven't allowed myself to entertain that particular thought, no."

"But….."

He shook his head.

"Dora and I spoke this morning… She doesn't think it's morning sickness."

"Just because she's not leaning into a loo, doesn't mean it's not morning sickness. She's alright in the evenings, isn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose….But even so…"

"She could go to the hospital and have the charm done. Then you'd both know for sure."

He shook his head again.

"Sicarius is employed at the hospital. And even if he wasn't, Dora couldn't go there."

"Why not?"

"The Minister of Magic sent her a letter several months ago explicitly telling her that if it was brought to his attention that she was pregnant, he would have her hunted down and killed, along with her, as he put it, 'mate'."

Vivianna looked appalled.

"He can't….he can't really do that, can he?"

"Technically, no, but I doubt that that would stop him. If he tries……"

A dangerous look settled over his features that she had never seen before. It was frightening.

"Remus?"

"I love her, Vivianna. I don't want anything to happen to her. It's because of me that she's in this mess in the first place…."

"How is it your fault?"

"She became infected because she refused to leave me….because she wanted to love me and….."

"And?"

He looked up at her and she had to stifle her gasp in her throat.

The look in his eyes…..

He loved her, more than she could have imagined, he loved that woman.

"She….wants to give me a family. And the only thing she wants in return is to see the smile on my face when I hold our child in my arms."

He had tears in his eyes.

So did she.

"She….she told you that?"

He nodded, not yet trusting himself to speak again.

Vivianna smiled at him.

"I knew she was good for you when I met her….I never thought…..She's definitely the one for you, Remus."

"I know. That's why I want to keep her safe."

"But why not allow yourself to think that she may be expecting? It's what you both want."

"Yes, it would be a dream become reality. And it would be very disappointing if either of us got our hopes up for nothing."

She nodded and glanced at Neomandine's door for a moment.

"I always wanted children, ever since I can remember… And when I found Theron, I thought he and I would have a family…. I never wanted to be in the position that he put me in….but I've never once regretted the end result. Even when I was frightened and alone, after I had just found out that I was pregnant…I always wanted her."

His eyebrow arched.

"Sometimes hope is all you need."

"Are you saying that you hoped you would be….?"

She shook her head.

"No, I didn't, not really. But a part of me wanted something good to come from something so horrible….for there to be some greater reason in it. And there was. You and Tonks have suffered. Perhaps now there will be a reason for that suffering. Your pain brought her into your life and maybe together, your burdens can bring happiness into your lives, a baby."

"Quite philosophical today, aren't you?"

She shrugged and sipped her tea.

"I'm waxing nostalgic just before a full moon." She chuckled.

"So I noticed."

"You know, it would be good if Tonks were pregnant."

"Why is that?"

"Are you kidding? Neoma keeps pestering me 'when are they having a baby?', 'can I dress the baby up?', 'are they going to have the baby soon?'. She asks almost every day now. I'll be glad to give her a straight answer for once." She smirked.

"Yes. I suppose she does need a playmate…." He smiled.

-----

There's no way I'm…..

She sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

I can't go to St. Mungo's and get checked…. What am I thinking?! There's no possible way….

I've woken up everyday with an upset stomach for almost two weeks….. But then I'm fine by the afternoon….. And my…..

She counted back on her fingers.

No…. I must be forgetting a day somewhere….

She stood up and went out into the kitchen to check the calendar.

She was late…..more than two weeks….closer to a month……that would mean….

The last full moon.

Her eyes went wide as she double-checked the calendar.

The rhythm of her breathing quickened and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

She headed back into the bedroom and reached for her wand. She wouldn't have any peace of mind until she saw the results of the charm….

Whispering the words, she pointed her wand at her midsection and held her breath, nervous as to the outcome.

If she weren't…..then it was no big deal, nothing to worry about…..just a false alarm, as it were.

But, if she was…..

A silver mist floated out of her wand and wrapped around her waist. It clung to her and shimmered, but it didn't change color.

She let out her breath in a sigh.

Then she gasped.

The mist had changed from silver to gold before her eyes.

"Oh….."

-----

"Dora?"

She didn't answer him.

Maybe she was asleep…

He went into the living room. She wasn't there.

After a quick peek in the kitchen, he went into the bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed, staring down at her hands.

"Dora?" He asked.

She looked up at him absently.

"Remus? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"What's wrong? Aren't you feeling any better?" He questioned softly, taking a seat beside her.

"Y-yes. I feel a little better. How…how are Vi and Neomandine?"

"They're doing well. Neomandine missed you. She told me to give you a hug from her when I came home, so…" He smiled and he wrapped his arm around her.

She smiled ad leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Bandit at your parents'?"

"Mhmm. I took him over before noon. He was eager to go. I think my dad spoils him."

She sounded tired and looked even more so.

"Dora, tell me what's the matter." He said quietly.

She looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

"Nothing. I've just been distracted."

He sighed and nodded. There was something she wasn't telling him, but it wouldn't be good for him to press the issue.

"Full moon?" He asked.

"No, not really. Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"I….it's not that I don't want to tell you what I was thinking about, I do. But it's something that we should be able to talk about and….well, the moon will be up in a few minutes."

He gave her a soft smile.

"Tell me in the morning?"

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I can wait, love. But I think we should wolf-proof the place before our hands turn into paws."

She chuckled.

"Alright, _Wolfie_." She grinned.

His eyes narrowed, but his lips quirked into a smile.

"Little Nymph."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She slipped her hand into his and got to her feet.

Ten minutes later had them in the living room, which was much emptier now that it had been wolf-proofed.

"I think that's it." He said.

"Not quite." She said and she shot a silencing spell and then a ward at the door. "Now, that's it."

He laughed.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

He held out his hand and she gave him her wand and he put them away and rejoined her.

She had already begun to remove her clothes.

He followed suit and when he looked up again, she was wrapped up in one of the blankets and holding one out for him to take.

"Still cold, love?" He asked, taking the blanket and tying it around his waist.

"Cold, modest. Take your pick." She said.

"Modest? Even with me, you feel the need to be modest?"

She looked up at him, her turquoise eyes shining.

"I'm sorry….I know I'm being silly…"

He moved closer and put his arms around her.

"No, you're not being silly. It's very adorable." He smiled.

She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Dora?"

"First thing in the morning, I'm telling you."

Ah….

So that's what was wrong. She wanted to tell him but didn't have time….

He lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"Remus?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"No more worrying."

"I thought that only applied to 'matters pertaining to our love making'?"

He smirked.

"Actually……that's partly why I….." She fell silent and her form went stiff in his arms.

"Dora?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head and he felt his own body go rigid.

Whatever she had to say would have to wait until morning….

-----

When he looked up from the floor, she was curled into a ball several feet away from him.

He made a soft noise in his throat and her head rose, her eyes finding his.

She made a whining sound and lowered her head again.

Odd.

Usually his mate would come to him…..

He approached her slowly and nuzzled her muzzled in greeting. She licked his nose and he noticed the worry in her eyes.

Why on earth would she…..?

Then he caught the faint scent emanating from her. She still smelled like herself, roses and coconut and like him, rain and spices….. But their scents were blended now…..

That was why she was acting so out of character. Why she was so skittish at the moment.

He laid down beside her and caressed her neck with his muzzle. She pulled away enough to lift her head and look at him questioningly.

He licked her cheek reassuringly. She thought that he was angry with her. He was no such thing. He was as far away from angry as it was possible to be.

He had no reason to be angry and every reason to be happy.

She whined again and he whimpered in response. Her eyes went a bit wide. He made another noise and then she laid her head down on his front paws, his head coming to rest over her neck.

She didn't need to worry, not now. Before, it had saddened him that she was his mate and they had yet to conceive. Now, lying there beside her, his sadness had lifted.

He could feel her ribs expend and contract with each breath, could feel the heat from his body as she was snuggled against his, could feel the warmth of her breath on his paws.

She whimpered softly and he licked her ear affectionately. Somehow, he doubted that they would move very much throughout the night. They were both content to lie beside one another and indulge in each other's closeness. Everything was at peace for the moment. Why shouldn't they enjoy it?

He had become quite used to joining with his mate during the last few full moons. One would have thought that not doing so again would dampen his spirits, but the thought wasn't unpleasant. Then again, the reason why he couldn't join with her probably had something to do with that.

He smiled to himself.

Even if he couldn't get that close to her, he could not remember ever being so happy.

-----

She felt something warm stroking the skin of her abdomen and opened her eyes.

He looked down at her worriedly, pulling his hand away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly.

She smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright." She told him and then she sighed.

"Dora?"

"I'm….I'm sorry I didn't tell you before….I wanted to and…."

"Shhh…. It's all right. I know you wanted to tell me. The important thing is that we know."

He took a deep breath and she watched him curiously.

"You're quite certain?"

She nodded. "I double-checked the calendar and did the charm to make sure."

He nodded and ran his fingers through his graying hair.

"Remus?"

He smiled at her and gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm just a little surprised. I didn't think…." He looked into her eyes. "I'm very happy, Dora."

"I should hope so." She whispered and she grasped his hand and placed it back on her abdomen.

He looked down at his hand and a strange feeling washed over him. It was one thing to want a child and to try to conceive, but…..

Knowing that she was carrying their baby….that there was a life growing just below his fingertips…..

"I guess we know why you've been feeling under the weather…"

"Yes, I suppose we do." She grinned.

"Do you know how far along….?"

"I think, maybe, a month. A little more or a little less….but somewhere along that line."

"Vivianna will be pleased. Now she will have an answer for Neomandine."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Apparently, Neomandine has been asking if you and I were going to have a child soon. She really wants a playmate."

"No offense, but eight months from now she still won't have one. The baby will be too little."

He smiled. "I know, but she will still be very excited."

She nodded.

"Are…are you?"

"Excited?" He verified.

She nodded again.

He moved closer to her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes, and a little worried."

"What are you worried about? And I don't mean Sicarius."

He smirked. "I guess it's what anyone would worry about, really. Protecting our child, teaching them, playing games and reading…. Whether he or she will have your eyes…."

"You think the baby will have my eyes?"

He kissed her nose.

"I hope so."

She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I was kind of thinking I'd like it if the baby had your eyes."

He pressed his lips to hers softly.

"You know, this means you're going to be a daddy, Remus." She whispered. Her hand reached out and stroked his face, brushing away a stray lock of hair. "You're going to be a dad." She had tears in her eyes and a gorgeous smile on her lips.

He pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms.

"My fantasy turned reality, thanks to you. You've already given me so much and now….now you're giving me a family of my own…."

He nuzzled her neck, just below the juncture of her ear and throat and sighed happily.

She felt a tingle race through her when his warm breath caressed her skin and she shivered with delight.

"You realize you're going to be a mum? A fantastic and enthusiastic, caring mum." He told her.

"Too bad 'sexy' mum isn't part of the deal." She joked.

She felt him smirk against her neck.

"Oh no, it's very much a part of the deal."

She pulled away enough to see his face and he smiled at her.

"There's nothing sexier than the woman you love carrying your child." He said quietly, reverently.

"Yes, well, you would know, so I'll just have to take your word for it." She said.

He smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too…but can we get off the floor now?"

-----

"Come on Bandit. I want to get back. I told him I'd only be gone long enough to get you and to pick up some fennel seeds." She said, urging the dog to hurry up.

It had been a long time since she had taken him to Diagon Alley with her, but it was proving to be a rather nice day and he deserved to enjoy it as much as she did, so she had brought him along.

She stopped outside of one of the shops and turned, looking down at the canine.

"You stay out here. I'll only be a couple of minutes."

He promptly sat down and she entered the shop.

A few minutes later, she reemerged with her purchase.

She patted her leg and bandit stood, ready to follow at her side.

It had only been a moment, but that was all it took. A man grabbed hold of her arm and spun her to face him.

"Hello again." He said with a toothy grin.

A bolt of fear shot through her system.

How in the hell had he recognized her?!

"It's a bit warm for those robes, don't you think?" He asked.

Shit!

I forgot I worse these robes that day…..

"Let go of my arm, Healer Sicarius." She said, careful to keep her voice low and her tone even.

"Why should I? I've been after you for months. You just dropped off the face of the earth and now here you are again."

"Let go of me or I will scream. You don't want to make a scene." She advised.

"No, but I suppose killing you in public will cause a stir, regardless."

Bandit growled dangerously at Sicarius, but Sicarius paid the dog no mind.

She shook her head and laughed at the man before her. There was not much else to do.

"What do you find so funny?" He demanded. He was going to kill her. If she was laughing, it was very possible that she had lost her marbles….

"I wonder what she ever saw in you that made her love you."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"How do you know….?!"

She laughed again.

"For a hunter, you're rather unskilled. Right under your nose for ages and you never even realized. You still don't."

"What are you babbling about?!"

She snorted.

"Why should I tell you? Like you said, you're going to kill me. That's not incentive to reveal my secrets."

"Damn you! Speak!" He ordered, shaking her form to emphasize his displeasure at her refusal to give him information.

Bandit snapped. His mistress was being attacked. She was his to protect. He lunged for Sicarius, biting down on the man's wrist, drawing a copious amount of blood.

Sicarius cursed in pain and released Nymphadora and she took off as fast as she could. She was surprised that Bandit had attacked like that, but also very grateful. He was a very loyal dog.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard Bandit's excruciating howl.

Turning on the spot, she looked back to see Sicarius, his wand aloft, pointed at her dog, who had fallen to the ground like a stone.

He wasn't moving…..

"Bandit!" She screamed.

Nothing.

She looked up and Sicarius was advancing in her, running to meet her.

She had no choice.

She disapparated on the spot, leaving Sicarius to bellow in anger, leaving Bandit lying on the ground…..

-----

A/N: Well, she's finally pregnant, lol. And there was fluff galore in this chapter. I love it! Unfortunately, Sicarius and his bad temper have returned. And I know it's mean to end a chapter with a cliffhanger, but...I never said I was nice. I hope you liked this one. Thanks to those of you that have read and reviewed. I can't express how much I appreciate it. Hope you come back for more!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: At the end.

-----

Chapter 22- Hold You in My Arms

-----

"Mummy, what was that sound?" Neomandine asked.

Vivianna had heard it too. It sounded like a wounded animal crying out as it died. She could hear people out in the street yelling now…..

"I don't know….but I'm going to find out. I want you to stay here, Neoma. I'll be back in a few minutes." Vivianna told her and she grabbed her wand and performed a glamour, changing her dark brown hair to a lighter shade. She wrapped a blue silk scarf around her head and draped her cloak about her shoulders before going out the door and warding it closed behind her, to be safe.

The streets were filled and every seemed to have stopped to stare at what was happening.

She made her way through the crowd and saw a black and white dog lying on the ground and a man standing over the animal with his wand drawn and his wrist bleeding.

Something tugged at the hem of her cloak and she looked down with dismay at what she saw.

"I told you to stay inside." She hissed under her breath.

"Mummy, that's Bandit!" Neomandine whispered.

"How could that be…?"

"That's Tonks' bandana on his neck." The little girl told her.

If that was Tonks' dog then……?

Vivianna moved forward, ignoring the man, and knelt down beside the dog. He was only a puppy. Five or six months old at most. She reached out to check for a pulse when the man grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch it."

She looked up at him and her eyes went wide.

It's him!

"What did you do to him?!" She demanded, yanking her hand from his grasp, careful to disguise her accent and voice.

"Stunner, but it was too strong for the animal."

"Why on earth would you…?"

"It was the familiar of a werewolf. The beast attacked me to protect its owner."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"And why were you attacking his owner? What did they do to warrant your wrath?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Mummy? Is the doggy alright?" Neomandine asked, coming up behind her.

He looked down at the child.

"I've seen her before…." He said, more to himself than to Vivianna. He just couldn't quite remember where….

"I highly doubt that, sir." Vivianna said and she took off her cloak and wrapped the puppy in it.

"Told you not to touch the beast!" He yelled.

She stood up and glared at him.

"My days of following orders were over years ago. You missed the boat, I'm afraid. You should have that wound looked at so it doesn't get infected." She told him and she turned to go.

"And where do you think you're going?!" He demanded.

"I fail to see how that is any of your concern, sir."

"Give the animal to me."

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no."

"You don't know what you're dealing with Madame. Where is your husband? Perhaps I can talk some sense into him."

Vivianna straightened her posture and turned walking back and standing inches from him.

"I know exactly what and whom I am dealing with, Theron." She whispered, her eyes flashing.

A look of realization dawned in his eyes.

"Vivianna?"

She smiled at him and he looked down at Neomandine, then back up at her.

Before he had the chance to reach out for her, she disapparated, and Neomandine along with her.

He fell to his knees in shock.

"Sir?" Someone asked.

"Are you alright?" Asked another.

He wasn't paying attention to them. He was lost in his own thoughts.

She was alive…….

-----

She apparated in their flat and collapsed on the spot.

"Dora? Dora, what's the matter? What happened?" Remus questioned, falling to his knees beside her, taking her in his arms to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

"He…..He attacked me….."

"What? Who attacked you?"

"Sicarius. He….He was in Diagon Alley. He….he recognized me and he….Bandit was trying to protect me….."

"Dora?"

She sobbed into her hands and he pulled her close and held her against his chest.

"He was going to come after me again….I had to leave….I left Bandit in the street….."

"Shhh….Shhh….." He whispered, trying to soothe her as he stroked her hair.

"Remus……he wasn't moving…..he wasn't breathing…."

He tightened his arms around her. She loved that dog, from the moment she'd seen him, she'd loved him. Even if he stole her knickers, she loved him. He was fond of the fur ball too, even if he was a slipper thief. The idea that he was…..

He heard a loud 'pop' and his head shot up to see Vivianna and Neomandine. But Vi looked different….her hair was lighter……

"Vi?" He asked.

"Vi?" Nymphadora looked up and blinked in surprise and quickly tried to compose herself.

"We heard the commotion outside and I went to see what had happened." She said and she stepped closer and offered them her cloak.

"Theron was standing over him with his wand still pointed."

Nymphadora reached up and took the bundle from her and unwrapped Bandit enough to see his face.

"What did he do to him….?"

"He said he stunned him…."

Remus' head shot up. "You talked to him?"

She nodded.

"Vi…."

"I know. I shouldn't have, but there's no use in fighting over it. It's done now."

There was a very subtle and soft whining sound and all eyes focused on the bundle in Nymphadora's arms.

"I thought he was dead…." Vi said in amazement.

Nymphadora cast several quick spells and Bandit's eyes opened and blinked up at her as if to say 'Interesting day, isn't it?'

"How did you know it was Bandit?" Remus asked, very relieved that they would not have to morn the loss of their pet.

Neomandine stepped forward shyly.

"I recognized his bandana. Aunt Tonks showed it to me once and she said she had put it on him."

"Well done, Neomandine." He praised.

The little girl beamed. "So, he'll be okay?"

Nymphadora laughed with relief and wiped her eyes on the back of her free hand.

"Thanks to you, he'll be fine." She reassured and Bandit licked Nymphadora's hand when she went to pet him.

Vivianna sighed a smile. "I'm glad that worked out."

"Vi, did he know it was you?" Remus questioned.

"Not at first, but he realized before I diapparated."

"That means all your years of hiding…."

"I know. But he doesn't know where we live. He just knows that he saw me in the middle of a busy wizarding community."

"He's obsessed with you." Nymphadora told her.

"He's what?"

"You're a sore spot for him. He's attacked me twice now for saying that he deserves to be alone…."

"Mummy, who was that man?" Neomandine asked.

"He's…." Vivianna tried to say. She knelt down and Neomandine stepped in front of her.

"Remember how I told you I used to live in Italy, sweetie?"

Neomandine nodded.

"I knew him when I lived there."

"He's mean." The child said.

"He's changed, Neoma. He's not the same man that I once knew."

"Was he your friend?"

Vivianna bit her lip.

"Y-yes, he was."

"Neomandine, how about I make us some hot chocolate?" Remus offered, seeing how uncomfortable Vivianna was at her daughter's line of questioning.

"Yes, please." Neomandine smiled.

Remus got up and went into the kitchen.

"Tonks?" Vivianna asked.

"I was so upset and worried… I'm just relieved that everyone is alright." She said and she stood up. "I'm just going to take Bandit into the other room so he can get some rest." She told her, disappearing for a moment and then returning with Vivianna's cloak.

"Are you sure you're alright? Theron was very bloody when I saw him….." Vivianna said.

"It was all his blood. Bandit bit him and I was able to get away. I'm just….." She shook her head.

Remus came back into the room with a tray filled with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Remus?" Nymphadora asked.

He smiled. "Chocolate is good for just about everything, Nym, you know that."

She chuckled and took a mug and Vi did the same.

"Here you go, sweetie. Be careful though. It's very hot." Remus said, handing a mug to Neomandine.

"Thank you, uncle Remus." She grinned as she accepted the steaming mug.

A half hour later Neomandine had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Poor girl, couldn't keep her eyes open." Remus commented as he covered Neomandine with a blanket.

"Let's go out into the kitchen so we don't wake her up." Nymphadora suggested.

They took up seats around the kitchen table and all three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Quite an eventful day, isn't it?" Vivianna said.

"Indeed."

"I could have done without the stress…." Muttered Nymphadora.

"How are you feeling, love?" Remus asked her.

"Alright, all things considered." She answered.

"Remus said you were feeling under the weather yesterday. Did you have a stomach flu?"

Nymphadora and Remus exchanged knowing looks and grins.

Vivianna chuckled.

"Good news?" She asked.

Nymphadora nodded.

"You'll be able to give Neomandine a straight answer the next time she asks when Nym and I are going to have a baby."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Nymphadora said, taking a sip from her cup.

"Do you have an idea of when the baby is due?"

"Not exactly, but I think just before Christmas." Nymphadora told her.

Vivianna grinned.

"Sounds perfect."

Remus wrapped his arm around Nymphadora's waist and kissed her forehead.

Yes, it does.

-----

He slumped into his chair, still unable to believe what he had seen. Or rather, who he had seen…..

She was alive.

Vivianna was alive.

And she had a child…..a daughter….

_Quite a beautiful little girl…_

Yes, so much like her mother….

_Her hair is darker than Vivianna's and her eyes…_

Sapphire eyes…..

_Look familiar?_

What?!

_Think, you idiot! The girl is at least five years old and she has deep blue eyes, just like you and dark hair, just like you….._

The cogs in his head began to turn.

Yes, the child was at least five….which would coincide with…….

He swallowed hard, trying to find another conclusion.

Perhaps Vivianna found someone else and…..

_The woman was in love with you. Do you think she would just jump into another relationship that quickly? And after what you did to her? Guess again, Casanova._

That would mean that……

Oh dear Merlin!

_Congratulations._

-----

"Do you think he realized?" Nymphadora asked.

"I'm not sure….He looked at her when he realized who I was, but….." Said Vi.

"Did he try to attack you or say anything?" Remus questioned.

Vi shook her head.

"He said my name when he realized who was standing in front on him, but no, he didn't try to attack me or Neomandine."

Nymphadora shook her head.

"Nym?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think he would hurt her. I think he regrets what he did. He probably doesn't even realize that Neomandine is his, or could be his. I got the impression that he misses you, Vi."

"A repentant rapist and attempted murderer feels guilt and sympathy….It's not easy to believe." Remus said.

"She's right, though." Vi said.

"What?"

Vivianna looked up at him and sighed.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes Remus. He….he almost looked relieved….And…I'm not sure how to describe it, but his eyes were full of life again when he realized that I was alive…."

"You sound like you want to be with him again." Nymphadora said.

"I….I'd like to know why…."

"You're going to seek him out and give him a second chance, aren't you?" Remus asked.

"I can't. I need to take care of Neomandine. I can't afford to bring her with me."

"We can watch her, if you like." Nymphadora offered.

Remus looked at her pointedly.

"I…." Vivianna looked at Remus.

He sighed and nodded. "She'll be safe with us."

Vivianna smiled.

"Thank you."

"But all the same, you'd better come back. Or I'll make sure Neomandine is introduced to Nym's mother. Ann's quite the baker. Loves to make cookies and cakes." Remus warned.

Seeing where he was going, Nymphadora added, "She loves spoiling kids too."

Vivianna laughed and nodded.

"I get the point. Don't worry, I'll come back."

"Hey, Vi?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you give him a message for me?" Nymphadora asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to tell him?"

"If he ever hurts Bandit again, I'll hex his bits off."

Vivianna blinked in surprise and looked to Remus for his reaction.

"She will," He sighed. "She hexed an old classmate of mine a few months ago. He deserved it, but…well, you get the idea."

"Indeed. I'll be sure to tell him."

Vivianna looked into the living room where Neomandine was still fast asleep on the sofa and sighed heavily.

"Tonight?" Nymphadora asked.

"I think it would be best." Vivianna answered.

"How are you going to find him?" Asked Remus.

Vivianna turned and smiled.

"Theron isn't the only one who knows how to find someone."

-----

"May I help you?" The reception witch asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Healer Theron Sicarius."

"He's not in today, Miss."

"Could you tell me his address then?"

The witch eyed her suspiciously.

"He was supposed to meet me, but I fear that something has happened and caused our meeting slipped his mind. Unfortunately, I do not know his home address and I have very important news to give him."

"You could tell me and I will relay the message."

Vivianna shook her head.

"It is a family matter, Madame, one that is private."

Truly a family matter……

A look of comprehension dawned on the witch.

"Are you a relative? His sister?"

Vivianna nodded.

She wasn't _really_ lying. And the witch had assumed….she didn't really ask for specifics.

"He has been estranged from the family for several years, but he needs to be informed of what has happened. Please, could you tell me his address?"

Estranged…..that's a nice way to put it…..

"I suppose, since you are family….. You do look a bit alike…. Must be the dark hair…" The witch said and she shuffled through a stack of papers.

Vivianna forced a giggle at the comment. "Yes, our hair…."

"Here you are." Said the witch, copying down the address and handing it to her over the counter.

Vivianna accepted the note and smiled.

"Thank you very much."

She turned to leave, grinning.

That wasn't so hard…..

-----

Nymphadora looked down when she felt something tugging on the hem of her robes.

"Where's my mummy?" Neomandine asked.

Nymphadora smiled down at her.

"Your mum needed to go and take care of something very important, so she asked Remus and I to keep an eye on you."

"Oh….."

"Neomandine, would you like to help Nym and I make dinner?" Remus asked.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"What would you like?" He grinned.

"Um….."

"You're mum said you like potatoes and chicken. Would that be alright?" Nymphadora asked.

Neomandine nodded.

"And broccoli." Remus added.

"Yucky!" The little girl said, sticking out her tongue.

"It's good for you, sweetie." Remus told her.

Nymphadora knelt down and grinned.

"What Remus means is that if you eat your dinner, broccoli and all, we'll have ice cream for desert. How does that sound?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"Good. Now, want to help me wash and peel the potatoes?"

She nodded.

Nymphadora stood up and Remus smiled at her.

-----

"When's my mummy coming back?"

"As soon as she can. But you know what?" Nymphadora said.

"What?"

"We get to have a sleep over tonight."

"Oh Merlin….." Remus chuckled.

"Hey! Don't be a rain cloud." Nymphadora scolded.

"Can we play a game?" Neomandine asked.

"What game would you like to play?" Remus asked her.

"Tag."

"I don't think we should play that game indoors, sweetie." Remus said.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"I…I don't know any good stories…" Remus told her and Nymphadora bit her lip to keep from grinning at the cute scene before her.

"Come on Remus. You know _Cinderella_ and _Beast and the Beast_, _Little Red Riding Hood _and _Snow White_. And there's _Robin Hood_ and _The Little Mermaid_."

He shook his head.

"Those are muggle fables, Nym. The only story I know is _The Dragon Keeper's Daughter_."

"I like dragons." Neomandine said.

"Go on Remus, tell her the story." Nymphadora smiled.

Remus sighed heavily and nodded.

Neomandine crawled into his lap and looked up at him expectantly.

"Long ago……"

-----

She knocked on the door and waited.

After several long moments the door opened and a stunned man stared at her I shock and disbelief.

"Hello Theron." She said, giving a very small smile.

"Vivianna…?"

"May I come in?"

He nodded dumbly and stepped aside to let her in.

He closed the door behind her and she removed her cloak.

Offering his arm, he took the cloak and hung it up for her.

"Thank you."

"You're the last person I expected to see at my door… What are you doing here, Vi?"

"Yes, I guess it is a bit of a surprise. But….I need answers and I suspect that you do as well."

He nodded.

"Alright then."

"Your father thinks your dead."

She cringed at the harsh rasp in his voice.

Had he been drinking?

He headed into the sitting room and slumped into a worn chair and she followed, carefully perching herself in its twin.

"I know."

He looked up at her.

"And you never told him? Never sent him a letter to let him know that you were alive?"

"I couldn't. At first, I was too weak and then….Things were less complicated with me _dead_. I was able to get away and no one came looking for me."

"Yes, I can see the logic behind that, Why look for a dead woman? Your father wanted my head, though."

"You seem to have managed, alright."

"Because I had the sense to run. I came here to escape and…I've escaped nothing. I've been haunted by memories of the two of us….of what did to you….."

She was silent.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"When I was able, I came here to England and I made friends and… Well, my friends helped me stay in hiding, especially when I discovered the you had come here to work at the hospital."

He looked away and she was able to see the stubble on his chin and the redness of his eyes.

She drew her wand and his eyes darted to it, his body tensing, but when a small table and a pot of tea with two cups appeared he relaxed.

"Excuse me for saying this, but you look like hell, Theron." She said and she busied herself with pouring the tea.

He nodded. "As I said, my memories are unkind."

"Here…." She said, handing him one of the cups.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Making tea. Being kind. Listening to me. By all rights, you should want me dead."

She put down the cup and folded her hand in her lap.

"By all rights, I thought you knew me better than that." She sighed.

"Did you come here to torment me? There is no apology that I can give that will make up for what I did to you, Vi. I know that and I'm….I'm sorry. I don't even know why….I've thought about it so many times and I still don't know why I did it….."

"Don't lie."

He blinked at her.

"You were always a terrible liar. You know why you attacked me. Please, don't try to spare my feelings now. Just tell me the truth."

"I….." He sighed and shook his head. "When you agreed to marry me, I had never been happier. I was in love with you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But when you told me that you were a…. I felt like I was loosing you, I was loosing my hope. I…..I know it is irrational, but I felt as though you had taken away my heart when you told me…. I wanted to take something from you, to hurt you as much as you had hurt me. And then I was stricken by a damnable irony."

"Should I take that to mean that you now sport a tail and pointed ears during a full moon?"

He nodded.

"Vi…..I was wrong. I should never have….I'm so sorry."

"I believe you."

-----

"And the dragon rider and the daughter of the dragon keeper flew off into the sunset and lived happily ever after."

"That was a very nice story."

"Indeed. Pity she fell asleep before the end, though."

"Ah well. It's a fairy tale, they almost all end the same way."

"Mmm."

He carefully picked Neomandine up and laid her on the sofa, Nymphadora covering her with a blanket.

"She looks so adorable." Nymphadora mused.

"She has her moments." He smiled.

She leaned against him and he kissed her temple.

"Remus?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Dora?"

"Mhmm. I'm better now that everything has calmed down."

"And the baby?" He murmured.

She turned and saw the fear in his eyes.

Smiling up at him, she grasped his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"Safe and sound."

He sighed with relief and wrapped his arms about her, drawing her close.

"If something would have happened to you……."

He didn't finish the thought, he didn't want to.

She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest, over his heart.

"I'm glad I can still hold you."

"Me too." She whispered.

-----

"You do?"

She nodded.

"I can see that you regret what happened.

He was silent.

"Why did you attack Tonks?"

"Tonks?"

"Nymphadora Tonks. She was a patient of yours."

He realized then whom she was referring to.

"You know her?"

"Yes. She is my friend's fiancée. Why would you attack her? You're not still hunting down werewolves, are you?"

He shook his head.

"No, I gave that up when I left Italy."

"Then why?"

"Because she looked like you, when I first met her. I didn't realize until later that she was a metamorphmagus and had changed her appearance during the medi-witch's examination before I saw her. When I saw her…..I couldn't help but think she was you….."

"And you meant to attack me?"

"No…. I…I wanted to talk to you and…." He sighed. "I saw her today. The dog you took was hers."

"I know. I returned him to her. Luckily, he's a fighter."

"It lived?"

She nodded. "He's tired, but very much alive. Oh, and before I forget, Tonks wanted me to give you a message."

"Yes?"

"If you ever hurt her dog again she'll hex off your privates."

He cringed.

"I suppose that's fair."

He was silent for a long moment.

"How did you find me?"

She smiled.

"I went to the hospital and asked for your address."

"And they just gave it to you?"

"No. I said that there was a very important family matter that I had to inform you of. The reception witch asked if I was a relative and I said I was and she assumed I was your sister, so she gave me your address."

"You always were clever."

"Mmm… You said you wanted to talk to me. Is there something that you needed to say to me that you haven't yet told me?"

He looked up at her and hesitated before he spoke.

"Your daughter….how old is she?"

"Five."

He nodded.

"She's a beautiful as her mother."

She smiled.

"I'm sure her father dotes on her." He said.

"I'm sure he would, if he knew."

He arched an eyebrow.

"I thought……..perhaps you had married and….."

She looked at him pointedly and sighed.

"No Theron." She said and she pulled a fine gold chain from inside the neck of her robes, brought it over her head and held it out for him to see.

On the chain was a diamond ring.

Her engagement ring, the one he had given her.

His eyes focused and then widened at the sight of it.

"I've kept it with me all this time….close to my heart….. Neomandine asked me once why I wear it on a chain instead of on my finger and I told her I wear it on a chain because her daddy gave it to me when we were in love, I wore it on my finger when we were to be married. I told her that one day, if she liked, I would give it to her, so that she would have something from her father."

"Neomandine?"

"Mhmm."

"You didn't…..?"

"I couldn't." She said, tears in her eyes. "You took from me, but…I'd like to think you gave me something special, the best of yourself, in our little girl."

"Vivianna…."

She shook her head.

"You know, she has your eyes." She smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. "And your hair. And she's strong-willed too."

"I always thought……I wanted a family with you. I believe I saw Neomandine once before, in Diagon Alley and…all I could think about was how much she reminded me of you and how much I wanted us to have a family….."

"I wanted that too."

"Vivianna…."

"Yes?"

"I know I have no right to ask this, but… I would like to meet Neomandine."

"She deserves to know her father and I believe that you deserve to know your daughter."

"Does she know ….?"

She shook her head again.

"I'd like very much to never have her find out. It doesn't matter anyway. I loved her from the moment I learned I was pregnant. In that moment, I forgave you."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"You forgave me?"

She nodded.

"I loved you and because of Neomandine, I will always love you."

"I….." He stood up and walked to the window, peering out into the night.

"I….I never thought that I would see you again….that I would never hear your voice again…."

She stood up and moved toward him, gently taking his hand in her much smaller one.

He turned, looking down at her.

"And yet, here I am. Fate is funny that way." She smiled.

"Vi…?"

His sapphire eyes searched hers for a long moment before he enveloped her in his arms, burying his face in her shoulder, sobbing.

"Are you really here? Or am I imagining you again?"

Her arms came around him and she held him close.

"I'm here, you great idiot."

"I'm sorry! So sorry! Please! Please don't leave me again! I love you! I've missed you!"

"Shhh…..Not so loud. Shhhh…."

He pulled back and looked down at her, his eyes redder than ever.

"Please don't go. I don't deserve anything from you, but please…..I need you…Please don't go…"

"I'll stay on one condition."

"Anything!"

"Clean yourself up. I'll rummage around and figure out something to eat and we'll catch up. Okay?"

He blinked in surprise at her.

"Vivianna, I…."

"Theron, I don't want to fight with you. I just….. I'd like to start over again… with the man I fell in love with."

"I….I don't think he exists anymore…."

She smiled again.

"Sure he does. He's standing right in front of me. He looks like hell, but he's still there. He's the man I want my little girl to know, the man I want her to call 'daddy'."

He looked at her for another moment before crying into her shoulder again.

I'm so glad I can hold her again…..

_Well, well, well….aren't you a lucky bastard?_

You have no idea…..

_Yes, I do. I'm your conscience. Remember?_

Oh, shut up for once! Let me have this moment.

_Alright….._

Vivianna sighed and patted his back with a smile.

Men are such babies……

-----

A/N: Surprised? I hope so. As you all can see, Bandit lives! And FYI- I was going to kill him off. He got a last minute reprieve. And Sicarius... What can I say? Vivianna is a very forgiving person and he really is a lucky bastard. And there were a few cute 'family-esque' scenes with Remus, Nymphadora and Neomandine. I think over all, a rather fluffy chapter. I would have posted this last night but the site was being...uncooperative. Reviews are strongly encouraged. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: At the end.

-----

Chapter 23- Neomandine

-----

"Wake up!"

Remus groaned and turned over burying his face in his pillow.

"Come on, get up!"

Nymphadora murmured and sat up, blinking several times in rapid succession, her eyes trying to adjust.

"Neomandine?" She asked quietly.

"Come on aunt Tonks. Time to get up." The little girl chimed.

"S'not even sun up yet…." Remus mumbled into the pillow.

"Neoma….." Nymphadora started.

The little girl hopped up on the bed.

"Please? I can't sleep any more. Please get up." She pleaded.

"I…." Nymphadora tried to say but she clamped her hand over her mouth and made a quick exit to the washroom.

"Uncle Remus, is aunt Tonks sick?" Neomandine asked.

He pulled his face away from the pillow and sat up slowly.

He realized what was going on and sighed.

"She's feeling a bit off right now, but she'll feel better later, sweetie."

"Should we make her breakfast?"

"No, I don't think she's in the mood to eat right now."

He got out of bed and looked down at Neomandine.

"Why don't you go out into the kitchen and figure out what you'd like for breakfast while I go check on her?" He suggested, truly wanting to see if Nymphadora was alright and keep Neomandine from being involved.

"Okay." Neomandine smiled brightly and she bounded off the bed and out into the other room.

Remus followed behind her and veered into the washroom where Nymphadora was kneeling beside the toilet.

"Dora?" He asked softly.

She looked up and shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry…."

"It's not your fault, love. You can't control it."

The corner of her mouth turned up.

"Where's Neomandine?"

"In the kitchen figuring out what she wants for breakfast."

Nymphadora shuddered.

"Dora?"

"Don't mention food, okay?"

He nodded and went to the sink, getting a glass to water for her.

"Thanks." She said as he handed her the glass.

Remus knelt down beside her and rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she leaned against him

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He whispered.

"You should be. It's half your fault." She grinned.

"Nym…"

"I know. I shouldn't joke about it….But it's not as bad as yesterday. So that's something…"

"Mmm...Are you alright now?" 

"I think so, but I want to stay in here until you finish with breakfast."

"You really should try to have something in your stomach."

She looked up at him and grinned.

"Nym, what….?"

She leaned to one side and opened a cabinet, removing a package of crackers.

"I'll survive, I promise." She told him.

He smiled.

"I'll have tea ready when you come out."

"Sounds good."

-----

She waited until he went to get cleaned up before she began to look for something to make for him to eat.

He was much thinner than she remembered and it was worrisome.

The cupboard was scarcely stocked but she managed to find a few things to make into a casserole. It wouldn't be much, but at least it would be a decent meal.

Once she had the casserole taken care of, she looked around the apartment and shook her head. It was a mess. There were clothes on the furniture and floor and stacks of papers lying here and there and dishes in the sink.

She went to work, organizing and cleaning and had the place looking much improved by the time he joined her again about a half hour later, freshly showered and shaven with clean clothes on.

He glanced around and saw that she was still holding her wand.

"You didn't have to do all this…."

She shook her head.

"You can't let everything go. Besides, now we can sit down on chairs and not last week's clothes."

He gave her a weak smile.

"Theron?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you let everything go?"

"I had…other things on my mind…."

"You've lost weight too."

"I…."

"I have a casserole in the stove. It's not five-star worthy, but…"

"You were always an excellent cook, Vi. I'm sure it's fine."

"Me? You're the one with the culinary skills."

"Hardly. I was showing off. In truth I was following a cookbook line for line."

She laughed.

It was so good to hear her laugh again.

"Well, it was still very good."

He was quiet for several moments.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I…. I was just thinking…. You were all alone, with child and…."

"And I survived."

"But I never should have put you in that position."

"I won't argue that it was difficult, but I managed and came out happy in the end."

"I…..I never should have….I should have been there for you, for our baby."

She smiled at him.

"And if I'm sure if the circumstances had been different, you would have been with me every step of the way."

"I've missed so much……"

"Yes, but you don't have to miss any more. Though I will warn you, you might have to convince Neomandine you're not mean."

"Mean?"

"She asked me about you after what happened today. She asked if I knew you and if you were a friend. Then she said that you were mean."

"She's not wrong."

"You have your moments, like everyone else. You can be quite charming, if I remember correctly."

"Children follow their gut instincts. Telling them to ignore them is foolish. I doubt she'll change her mind, especially when she learns that I am the father she has never seen or heard from."

She shook her head.

"She was upset because of Bandit. If you apologize to Tonks, I'm sure Neomandine will come around."

"I don't think a simple apology will be enough, Vi."

"It's a step in the right direction. You can make this right, if you really want to."

"And how would you propose I do that?"

"Well, for starters……"

-----

"Feeling better, Nym?" Remus asked as she came into the kitchen.

"A bit." She smiled.

"Uncle Remus made tea." Neomandine smiled.

"Fennel?" Nymphadora asked.

Remus smiled and handed her a cup.

"What's so special about fennel?" Neomandine asked.

"It helps settle your stomach." Remus explained.

Nymphadora took a sip and sighed.

"So, what did you have for breakfast?" She asked Neomandine.

"Pancakes!"

Nymphadora eyed Remus curiously.

"Did she twist your arm?" She asked him.

"Doesn't she always?" He smiled as he sipped his own cup of tea.

Nymphadora grinned.

"You're just a soft touch."

"Mmm, true." He agreed.

"Any word from Vi?"

"Not yet. If I don't hear something by noon I think a trip to your parents' is going to be in order."

She smiled.

"Mum would like that."

There was a loud 'popping' sound in the other room.

"But I wouldn't."

Remus and Nymphadora turned to see Vivianna coming into the kitchen.

"Mummy!" Neomandine grinned and she slid off her chair and ran to greet Vivianna.

"Hello, Neoma. Did you have fun while I was gone?" Vi said, hugging the child.

"Mhmm. And uncle Remus made me pancakes!" She informed.

Vivianna looked up at him curiously and he just smiled.

"Find what you were looking for?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yes."

"What were you looking for, mummy?"

Vi looked down at Neomandine.

"It's more a matter of who rather than what, dear."

"Who then?"

"Your father."

"Did you find him?" Remus asked.

Vivianna nodded.

"He's….well, he and I talked. He's very sorry about what he's done. And he wants to apologize to you, Tonks, if you'll let him."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." She said.

Remus' eyes narrowed.

"He won't do anything, Remus. Honestly, he just wants to put things right."

He nodded, but his eyes were still more narrow than usual.

"What about you? Did the two of you talk about….?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yes. He….he explained what he was thinking…He's been beating himself up over it for years."

"Did you tell him?" Remus asked.

Vivianna nodded.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I see him?"

"You know, I think he'd like that."

"Vi…"

She looked up at Remus.

"Be careful."

She smiled at him.

-----

"How do you think the meeting will go?" Nymphadora asked.

"Hopefully well. Vi said before…..he used to be a very caring person."

"She has every right to forgive him, Remus."

"I know. I just don't want to see her get hurt again. And this time with Neomandine….."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Wouldn't you want the chance to know your child?" She asked.

He realized what she was saying and sighed heavily.

"He's very lucky. Most wouldn't forgive him."

"I'm sort of curious to hear what he wants to say to me…."

"That makes two of us."

-----

After taking Neomandine home and changing clothes, Vivianna headed back to see him.

"Neomandine."

"Yes, mummy?"

"I want you to listen to what he has to say. Alright?"

She nodded.

"Good." Vivianna said and she knocked on his door once again.

The door opened and he nodded to Vivianna.

"Hello." She smiled.

He smiled too before his gaze fell upon Neomandine.

The little girl looked up and him and frowned.

"You're the man who hurt Bandit." She said.

He knelt down and, giving a heavy sigh, nodded.

"Yes, I did and I am very sorry about that. But your mum tells me that he's going to be alright." He said.

Neomandine nodded.

"Aunt Tonks fixed him up." She offered.

"I'm glad to hear that. But do you know what else I would like to hear?"

"No." Neomandine answered honestly.

"Your name." He told her.

"Neomandine."

He smiled at her.

"A name as pretty as you are."

She blushed at him.

"Are you having a good morning, Neomandine?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She answered.

"Me too. Would you like to come in and we can talk some more?"

She nodded.

"Good." He smiled and he offered her his hand.

She took it and let him lead her inside, Vivianna following behind.

Vivianna sat down at the kitchen table and Neomandine sat in her lap while Theron sat across from them.

"Tea?" He asked.

Vivianna nodded.

"What about you, Neomandine? Would you like some?"

She shook her head.

"She likes hot chocolate." Vivianna smiled.

"Hot chocolate? Isn't it getting a bit warm for that?" He asked.

"No." Neomandine answered.

Theron blinked at her and chuckled.

"And there you have it." Vivianna grinned.

"I think I might have some around here somewhere…." He said and he went about making the tea and, after finding it, hot chocolate.

"Neomandine." Vivianna said.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ask your dad about some of the things he likes?"

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Dark blue. What's yours?"

"Mine too. Favorite food?"

"Hmm…probably your mum's casserole."

"Theron!" Vivianna scolded.

"What? It's the truth."

"Um….what kind of job do you have?" Neomandine asked.

"I'm a healer at St. Mungo's hospital." He answered.

"Oh, then maybe you can help aunt Tonks." Neomandine said.

He looked at her curiously.

"Is she unwell?" He asked her.

"She has an upset stomach." The little girl shared.

Vivianna giggled.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Tonks is having morning sickness." She explained.

"Ah….yes, well, unfortunately I can't stop that from happening." He said.

"No, but you could treat her." Vivianna said.

"Pardon?" He said.

"She can't very well go to the hospital, not after…well, you know and she really should have medical care…"

He nodded.

"I'll mention it to her." Vivianna told him.

"I'm not sure she'll accept, Vi." He told her.

She smiled.

"Tonks will hear you out. Remus will too, eventually."

"He didn't seem too happy, mummy."

"No, he didn't. He's very protective of you and of me." Vivianna said.

"Tonks' fiancée?" Theron asked and Vivianna nodded.

"Yes, I don't suppose he'd be very happy." He sighed.

"He'll come around. He's just worried about too many things right now." Vivianna told him.

Neomandine slid off her lap and walked around the table, stopping in front of Theron.

He looked down at her and she smiled up at him.

"You have the same eyes as me." She said quietly.

He smiled at her.

"They look much better on you, princess." He told her.

"Princess?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, my little princess."

She smiled and hopped up into his lap, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

Instinctively, his arms came around to hold her and he pulled he closer.

Vivianna gasped at the sight before her and fought the tears welling in her eyes.

Theron had trouble controlling his own tears as he held Neomandine in his arms. Held his daughter for the first time….

"Are you crying, daddy?" She whispered pulling back to look at his face, seeing the tears in his eyes.

He laughed.

"I'm just very happy, princess. I didn't think I'd ever get to hug you…."

I didn't even know until yesterday that you existed…..

"Silly daddy!" She giggled and she hugged him again, tightening her arms.

He looked over at Vivianna, completely at a loss as to what to do except continue to hold the child close.

She smiled at him.

It was easy to see that he was overwhelmed by Neomandine's very positive reaction. And his utter confusion was pricelessly adorable.

"She's missed you. You have a lot of hugs to make up for." She told him.

He just nodded in acceptance and rocked the little girl in his arms. His eyes closed and he took in the feeling….

It didn't matter that he'd missed the first five years, not to her. She was simply happy that he was there now and she was hugging him as tightly as she could, comforting him and, he imagined, reassuring herself that he was really there. He was having trouble believing that she was truly in his arms….

His little girl….

He had fallen in love with Vivianna over time, but Neomandine it was different….

It was instantaneous and it was reinforced the moment she wrapped her tiny arms around him and he held her in his arms.

"It's an amazing feeling, isn't it?" Vivianna asked.

He opened his eyes.

"Words can't describe." He smiled. "Is this what it always feels like for you?"

"Mhmm."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me know this moment, this feeling."

All she could do was smile.

-----

A/N: I think the title is appropriate, considering the whole chapter is about her. Don't you? This one was fun to write, especially the begining.There's nothing like having a little kid wake you up in the morning...unless, of course, you've met my cat and he has woken you...that's about the same, I think. Plus there's some cutesy domestic stuff in this chapter and a very attentive Remus-and we all love that. And there's some more serious content too, which gets lightened up with some humor. And I am very proud of Theron. He's being a very good guy in this one. Pretty sweet too. Not the fluffiest of chapters, but...not bad. This was pretty much a week from hell...okay, maybe just purgatory...but still... This one was written in one night, which is rare. On the plus side, I was in the same frame of mind the entire time I was writing it...so it probably flows better than some of my previous chapters. But I digress... A humungous thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. And at the moment, this story has approx. 20,468 hits. Thanks for those too. Please continue to review. I like knowing what you think. See you in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: At the end.

-----

Chapter 24- Clearing the Air

-----

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Where were you?"

He looked at Vivianna and she just bit her lip worriedly.

Pulling back so that he could see her, he looked down at her.

"I was…There were things that I needed to take care of. If I had known that you and your mother needed me, I would have been here. I'm sorry, princess. I should have been here for the both of you."

"So…you're going to stay now, right?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Good. Then you can put mummy's ring back on her finger."

He looked down at the child for a moment before looking over at her mother.

"He can, can't he mummy? You and daddy are going to be together again, aren't you?" Neomandine asked.

"Neomandine, your father and I….." Vivianna started.

"Neomandine."

The little girl looked up at her father curiously.

"Your mother and I haven't seen each other in a very long time. It would not be good for us to rush into….anything." He told her.

"But you love each other, right? Uncle Remus loves aunt Tonks. That's why he gave her a ring. He wants to marry her. Don't you want to marry mummy?"

She's a clever little girl…..

"Yes, I love your mother very much, but…."

"Neomandine, your father and I have a few things that we need to discuss. Why don't you see if your dad's got any books you can read, hmm?"

Neomandine looked up at him and he smiled, very happy for Vivianna's save.

"Yes, I think I might have some…."

-----

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…think we should tell my parents?"

"Dora?"

"It's just….well, mum's going to go on a crocheting frenzy and dad's….he'll do something, he always does…"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"They're going to find out eventually, love."

"I…I know…"

"What's the real reason you don't want to tell them?"

"I….It's kinda hard to believe that it's really happening….I just…I want it to be our secret a little while longer…."

He smiled and kissed her head.

"I suppose Vivianna doesn't count then?"

"No, she does, but…."

He chuckled.

"We'll keep it secret a while longer."

She pulled back, looking up at him.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

She swayed on the spot and fell against him.

"Dora?! Dora what's wrong?" He questioned, holding her against him to keep her from falling.

"I…I feel a bit light headed…"

He carefully scooped her up and carried her into the sitting room, placing her on the sofa and sitting down beside her.

"You…you didn't need to do that…" She blushed.

"You almost fainted. Don't try to tell me that you were fit to walk."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"But….you shouldn't have to carry me around…"

"I like carrying you."

She looked at him and he smiled.

"Besides, it's my fault. Remember?"

She leaned against him and smiled.

"Half your fault, anyway."

-----

"I'm sorry, Theron. I didn't think she would…."

"It's alright. She's a very clever child. She was bound to ask sooner or later. We both know that."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think about what she asked?"

"You mean you and I getting back together?"

She nodded.

"I'd like that very much." He sighed. "To marry you like we'd planned….to be a father to our daughter…. There's nothing I want more."

"So, what's stopping you?"

He stared at her.

"Vi, after what I did? You can't seriously….."

"Sure I can. You're not the only one who's been lonely, Theron."

He shook his head and laughed.

"I keep forgetting…..You're full of surprises."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, on the contrary, you're surprises are always good, they just catch me off guard."

"So, what do you think?"

"We can't go back to the way we were before….but…."

"But?"

"If you can look past the bad, I would like to pick up where we left off….for the most part anyway…"

"Mmm…. It has to be different. We have Neomandine and…"

"And?"

She looked up at him.

"I'm a werewolf, Theron. Our daughter is a werewolf. And you're…."

"A werewolf as well."

"Y-yes… Before… I didn't want to hurt you. I…I wanted you to know so that we could figure something out together…. That's why I never…It wasn't because I didn't want to…"

He stepped closer to her and smiled.

"Had I been thinking rationally, I would not have acted as I did, but…. I would have become a werewolf anyway, Vi. I would have stayed and….Well, the circumstances would have been different but the end result would still be the same. I would be a werewolf and we would have a child together."

"What now?"

He smiled again.

"I think it's time you start wearing you ring again….on your finger."

-----

"Did Vi say why she wants us to come over?" Nymphadora asked.

He sighed and shook his head.

"No, unfortunately."

She nodded and stood from her chair.

"Dora, if you think this might be too much, I could…."

"No, I'm alright. I'm not getting sick every morning now. I'm just a little tired." She smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"And the fainting?"

"I'll just stay close so you can catch me." She grinned.

-----

"Uncle Remus! Aunt Tonks!"

"Hello Neomandine." Smiled Nymphadora.

The little girl ran to hug them and Remus picked her up before she could rush into Nymphadora.

"I'm afraid you're going to need to be a bit more gentle with Tonks for a while, sweetie." He told her.

The little girl gave Tonks a worried look.

"Are you still sick?"

"No, sweetie. I'm feeling much better."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm…." Nymphadora looked at Remus and he smiled at her. "I'm going to have a baby."

"Really? So I get a little cousin? When will they be here? Can I play dress up with them?"

Remus laughed. "You're going to have to wait, sweetie." He told her as he put her down.

"Okay….." Neomandine pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I figured it was best if you told her." Vivianna smiled.

"No harm done." Remus smiled.

"Why'd you ask us to visit?" Nymphadora questioned.

"I…." Vivianna had a guilty look on her face. "I'd really like to clear the air…."

"Clear the air?" Remus repeated.

"Theron?" Vivianna called.

Remus went stiff beside Nymphadora, his hand grasping her arm, ready to pull her back to safety.

Nymphadora's eyebrow arched, but she remained relaxed.

"Daddy!" Neomandine smiled and she ran to greet him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Did you get the bookcase set up?" She asked.

"I did. I never knew a child to have so many books as you, princess." He told her.

"Theron." Vivianna said again and he focused his attention on her and on the other two people in the room.

"Neomandine, why don't you go and put your books on the shelves, hmm? I'm sure you want them in order." He asked the little girl.

She nodded at him and he put her down. She scampered into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Vivianna…." Remus growled.

"It's not her fault. I asked her to have you come. I didn't think you would meet me otherwise…. I just want to talk…apologize." Theron said.

"Apologize?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yes, for the way I treated you in the hospital and for attacking you and your dog…."

Remus' fingers clinched around her arm.

She brought her hand up and gently placed it over his. Instantly, his grip loosened, but he didn't let go.

"Remus, I don't want to keep fighting. I want this over with, especially now… Please?"

He sighed heavily and let go of her arm.

"Thank you." She whispered.

His hand took hold of hers and she smiled up at him.

"Nymphadora may want to hear you out, but be warned. I don't care if Vivianna trusts you or if you are Neomandine's father. You hurt Nymphadora and I will make you regret it." Remus said, directly addressing Theron.

Theron nodded. "I understand."

"Well, if you're quite through with the pissing contest….? Who's for tea?" Vivianna asked.

Murmurs of agreement answered her question and she set about the task of boiling water.

"I told Vivianna why I attacked you, Miss Tonks." Theron said quietly.

"Did you? I'd like to know, if you don't mind?" Nymphadora said, giving him a smile.

"I did not realize that you were a metamorphmagus and that you changed your appearance for the medi-witch before I came in to see you. I saw Vivianna when I walked into the room, not you….I took out my frustrations on you. I attacked you because I thought my nightmares had come to haunt me…."

"Yes, well….. As you can see, Vi and I don't look much alike now." Nymphadora grinned, ruffling her own pink locks.

"No." Theron smiled. "You don't." He agreed.

"Tea's ready." Vivianna announced.

"How is your dog? Neomandine mentioned that you were able to heal him." Theron asked.

"He's much better now, but I think I might take him to my parents. He always seems to perk up when I take him to visit." Nymphadora considered.

Theron nodded, glad to hear that the damage he had done was not fatal.

"Tonks, why don't you sit down? You look half dead on your feet." Vivianna said.

Nymphadora nodded and stepped forward, but Remus didn't move.

"Remus?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh, enough. Remus, please…. There's no permanent harm done."

"You lost your job and can't go to the hospital now, remember?" He reminded her.

"What?" Theron asked.

"Because of the file you sent to Scrimgeour, Nym was fired from her job at the Ministry and now that she is pregnant, she can't go to the hospital because of Scrimgeour." Remus told him.

"You mean the threats, Remus?" Vivianna asked.

He nodded.

"If she got pregnant he would hunt her and the monster that impregnated her down and have them killed like the beasts they are, or so his letter said." Remus muttered.

"Do you still have the letter?" Theron asked.

Nymphadora shook her head.

"I do." Remus answered.

"His anti-werewolf legislation hasn't passed. That's harassment and a number of other things. He'll lose his job." Theron said.

"Fine for you to say, but I doubt he would go after you." Remus said.

"You might be right about that." Theron admitted. "But perhaps he could be convinced to reinstate Miss Tonks. He is, after all, a politician. Bad publicity is bad for business."

"And what on earth are you planning to do? Blackmail him?!" Vivianna asked.

Theron smiled. "Precisely."

"You think you'll be able to with just a letter?" Remus asked.

Theron shook his head.

"Not just one letter. He corresponded with me. He attempted to enlist my services at one point and then backed out."

"Theron! You told me you stopped."

"I did, but at the time I thought I might be chasing my own demon." He told her.

Nymphadora sighed and leaned against Remus.

"Dora? Are you all right, love?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just tired." She smiled up at him.

"That's the other problem… She needs to have medical care…" Vivianna said.

"Until Scrimgeour comes around, I could oversee your care, Miss Tonks." Theron told her.

Remus looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"I don't wish her harm. I just want to help her, like you helped Vi and Neomandine when they needed you." Theron explained to him.

"Remus?" Nymphadora said.

He looked down at her.

"It's okay. Hell, I'll even have mum meet him if that'll make you feel better. You know she can spot a bad apple a mile away." She whispered.

He smiled at the idea.

"Alright…." He sighed.

Vivianna grinned.

"I always knew you were sensible." She said.

Remus scowled at her.

"Oh, come off it, Remus. And help Tonks sit down before she really does fall down." She told him.

He helped Nymphadora to a chair and Vivianna placed a steaming mug of tea in front of her.

"Thank you." Nymphadora smiled.

"Are the tow of you going to sit or should I send out invitations?" Vivianna asked Remus and Theron.

They sat down and Vivianna divvied out the other mugs. As she did, Remus noticed a ring on her left hand.

"Vivianna?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that ring new?"

Vivianna colored and Theron cleared his throat.

"Congratulations." Smiled Tonks, genuinely happy.

"Thank you." Theron said.

Remus gave Vivianna a look before laughing.

"What?" Vivianna questioned.

"How long did it take Neomandine to talk you two into it?"

Theron laughed this time.

"About one sentence." He answered before sipping his tea.

"Ah well. Now you two can give her a playmate the next time she starts pestering." Grinned Tonks.

"That's rushing a bit, don't you think?" Vivianna muttered.

"Considering current circumstances, I doubt that can be considered 'rushing', Vi." Theron smiled.

"Don't tell me….." She groaned with a smirk.

"It is lonely being an only child…" He told her.

"He's right. It is." Agreed Tonks.

Vivianna shook her head.

"Let's deal with Scrimgeour first, shall we?"

-----

It came as quite a shock to the wizarding community of London when the Minister of Magic unexpectedly and very suddenly stopped pushing for anti-werewolf legislation and even changed several existing laws, giving werewolves more rights. He even passed a law that outlawed the discrimination of werewolves and required equal opportunity employment at all public and private businesses as well as government institutions.

Werewolves were now being offered medical care.

And Ministry jobs.

And the right to marry; the Ministry bound to recognize the unions as legal and binding.

The whole business was plastered all over the _Prophet_ for weeks.

Interesting that they never once mentioned dismissed Auror Nymphadora Tonks, soon to be Lupin, was reinstated to her former position and given a considerable raise in salary.

-----

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know how you guys are addicted to this story and I really appreciate it. I got delayed in my writing because of finals and graduation stuff. But here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Some reviewers have been asking how many chapters are left in the story. Honestly, I think one more. Thanks for reading and to all those who have reviewed. I hope you continue to do so. Thanks again and I'll see you next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Finally! (The rest is at the end, like always)

-----

Chapter 25- Howl at the Moon

-----

"Nymph, you really should be taking it easy…." Ann told her.

"I know. Theron's been harping at me." She smiled.

"For all the good it's done him." Remus chuckled.

"You should be keeping her off her feet." Ted told him.

"I've tried. Nailing pudding to a tree is easier." Remus smiled.

"Yes, but it won't be long now." Ann said.

"Could we focus on the decorations please? I'd like to get them up before the baby gets here." Nymphadora muttered.

Bandit barked in agreement. He was enjoying chasing after the ornaments.

"You never know, might be a late one. Maybe even a New Year baby." Ted laughed as he helped Ann hang the mistletoe.

-----

He sighed and slumped onto the sofa heavily.

"You know my mum likes her Christmas decorations, Remus."

"Yes, I know…. I suppose I forgot how taxing a chore it is to decorate."

She sat down beside him and smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing one of his hands on her stomach. True, she had stayed small, but she was still noticeably pregnant. He enjoyed holding her and placing his hand on her stomach, knowing that he was responsible….that their baby was just below his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Huge."

"Dora….."

She giggled and shook her head.

"Good." She told him.

"Are you sure you didn't over do it?"

"I'm not a China doll, Remus."

"No, but the baby is due any day."

She laid her hand over his and patted it reassuringly.

"Think of any names yet?" She smiled.

-----

"That woman doesn't listen…." He muttered.

"Tonks?" Vi asked.

He nodded.

"She's a free spirit, Theron. She's not in danger so stop worrying. She's fine."

"I'm beginning to wonder if the baby will come before Christmas…."

"I'm surprised that she's continued to see you as her healer."

"That makes two of us." He laughed.

Neomandine ran up to him hugging his legs.

"Hello, princess."

"Hi daddy! Did aunt Tonks have her baby yet?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

The little girl pouted.

"Why make such a face?" He asked her.

"I'm tired of waiting." She told him.

He knelt down and smiled at her.

"I think Tonks and Remus feel the same but it won't be too much longer."

She nodded, then looked up at him curiously, a question in her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Are you and mummy going to have a baby too?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Perhaps, sweetie."

She turned at looked at Vi pleadingly.

Vivianna smiled at her daughter.

"I'll see what I can do, Neoma." She told her.

Theron looked up at Vivianna, his eyes a bit wide.

"Don't I get a vote?" He asked.

Vivianna arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.

" I would have thought you would like the idea…."

"Yes, but…."

"Neomandine, daddy and I need to talk…" Vivianna said.

"Okay." The little girl smiled and she went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Vi….."

She shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"I thought you wanted more children." She said quietly.

He stood up, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I do, but I thought we had decided in a few years, once things settle down and…."

"It doesn't matter…." She murmured.

"Vivianna?"

She turned and looked up at him, giving him a sad smile.

"A few years sounds nice, but it's not possible…"

"Are you saying…. Vi, are you…?"

She nodded.

"When?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I meant… When did you find out?"

"The other day when I came to the hospital to see you at lunch… I thought I might be and had a medi-witch perform the spell…."

"So…we're going to have a baby….."

"Are you upset? I know you wanted to wait, but…."

He smiled.

"No, just a bit surprised. I didn't think we'd be in this position so soon, but…." He leaned close and kissed her lips lightly. "I suppose nature decided waiting wasn't as necessary as we thought."

"Apparently." She agreed.

"So…when are you due?"

"Late spring, early summer."

"Looks like Remus and Tonks' little one won't want for a playmate for very long."

She giggled.

"I guess not."

-----

She grimaced in her sleep.

Odd, she wasn't supposed to get cramps until….

Her eyes shot open and she felt another cramp.

She laughed to herself and carefully got out of bed and walked out into the living room.

It was far too early to go to the hospital. The cramps were still too far apart.

So much for my nap….

"Dora?" Remus called from the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong? You usually sleep longer than a half an hour…." He said, coming into the room.

"No, everything's as it should be. But I don't think we'll need to worry about dinner tonight…."

His brow furrowed and she grinned at him.

"My contractions have started."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Tonks."

"Dora…."

"Yes, but my water hasn't broken yet, so we don't need to worry just yet."

"Uh huh…."

She laughed.

"Alright…. We can go to St. Mungo's."

"No offense, love, but I don't think you have a choice." He smiled.

"True, but we'll need to let my mum and dad know and Vi and Neomandine too."

"Let's get there first, hmm?"

"Okay…."

-----

"I said I want healer Sicarius!" She screamed at the medi-witch.

"He's not in, Mrs. Lupin…."

"Then get him in here! Or I'll bloody well go and find him!" She bellowed at the witch.

The medi-witch looked at Remus and he sighed.

"You'd better get him." He recommended.

The witch left and Nymphadora turned to Remus.

"I'll rip his bits off if he doesn't get here soon!" She muttered.

"Dora, another healer could help. Why do you want Theron?"

"He's been my healer through out. I don't want another one. Besides, Theron's scared to hurt me. Another healer wouldn't be 'trained'." 

He smiled.

"Alright, love."

The medi-witch came back into the room a few moments later and was closely followe by Theron. 

"I see someone just couldn't wait until after Christmas…." Theron smiled.

"I see someone doesn't understand the concept of 'on-call'." Muttered Nymphadora.

"Yes, well, I wasn't expecting you to go into labor, Tonks. Especially not at this time of day…" He told her. 

"She went into labor several hours ago." Remus told him, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well….. I should examine you and see how far along you are. Remus, perhaps you should leave the room?" Theron suggested. 

"Is that alright, Nym? I'll go and find Ann and Ted." He said.

She nodded and he kissed her hand.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled and he left the room.

-----

"You really shouldn't run off Remus." Ted laughed.

"I came to find you two." He told him.

"How's she doing?" Ann asked.

"Alright, so far. Theron's in with her now."

"I'm surprised it's going so fast…" Ted smiled.

"Fast?" Remus asked.

"When Nymph was born, Ann was in labor all day." Ted explained.

"Twenty-one hours and seventeen minutes of hell." Ann grinned.

"I don't think it will be long now, so…."

A medi-witch hurried up to them.

"Mr. Lupin?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Your wife is asking for you….demanding, actually."

He hurried back to the room and could hear Nymphadora screaming from down the hall.

"It bloody well hurts!" Nymphadora screamed at Theron.

"You need to push, Tonks."

"Why don't you try pushing for a few hours? See how much you like it!"

Remus walked to her side and took up her hand again.

"Where were you?" She whimpered, squeezing his hand.

"Looking for Ann and Ted. They're just outside."

"Push Tonks." Theron told her.

She closed her eyes and pushed, then slumped, out of breath, tired and in agony.

"I can't…." She whispered.

"Dora…"

Her eyes met Remus' and he smiled at her.

"You're almost done, don't quit now. You're not a quitter, love."

"Easy for you to say…"

"Think of it this way, the sooner you push, the sooner the baby will be here and the sooner we'll be holding them in our arms." 

She closed her eyes and pushed again.

"Good girl. One more should do the trick." Theron told her.

She pushed again and Theron smiled.

Then the shrill cry of a newborn was heard.

"Congratulations." He said as he quickly attended to the baby and wrapped it in a fluffy blanket that the medi-witch handed to him. 

He handed the baby to Nymphadora and then began to tend to her.

She held the baby close and looked up at Remus.

"You did it, love." He smiled, sitting on the side of the bed, leaning close and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

She smiled up at him before looking down at the baby.

"Theron, is the baby a…?" Remus started to ask. The white hospital blanket gave away no indication of gender. 

Theron grinned.

"A healthy little boy."

Remus nodded.

"Hello, little one." Nymphadora whispered to the babe. "Happy birthday." She said, tears in her eyes. 

"He has your nose." Remus chuckled.

"And your hair." She said.

"What are you going to call him?" Theron asked. "I need to tell Vi and Neomandine." He chuckled. 

Nymphadora looked up at Remus and they smiled at each other.

-----

He was glad when Ann, Ted, Vivianna and Neomandine left. They were all overjoyed to see the new baby, but their visit had tired Nymphadora out. She had fallen asleep as soon as the door closed behind her parents. 

But it had been a very long day.

When the baby stirred, he quickly stood to retrieve him from his crib. He was glad that the hospital had a policy of keeping newborns with their mothers.

Carefully, he picked the little boy up and cradled him close, slowly shifting with weigh from one foot to the other and back again to help sooth the child. 

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me, little one. Your poor mum deserves a rest." He smiled.

The baby calmed and he sat back down in the chair beside Nymphadora's bed, still gently rocking to keep the baby quiet. 

He looked down at his son's face and sighed.

He really did have Nymphadora's nose and his light brown hair.

"You surprised us all, you know. We thought you might be a New Year baby."

The newborn blinked up at him and he smiled.

"You've got an amazing mum, little one. She…she wanted me and loved me when she should have run. And she only wanted to make me happy… She wanted to give me a family… She gave me you." He whispered, tears welling in his eyes. 

"I never thought I'd be a father….and I can't promise I won't make mistakes, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're happy." He smiled.

He heard a sniffle and looked up to see Nymphadora looking at him, tears in her own eyes and a bright smile on her face. 

"Dora? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "I've just seen my fantasy become my reality."

The memory of their conversation so many months ago flashed in his mind.

"Me holding our child…." He murmured.

"You becoming a father." She said, a tear slipping from her eye. "The real thing is better than I ever imagined. All the pain was worth it, to see this moment." 

"Dora…."

"You're a dad, Remus." She grinned through her bright tears.

"You're a mum." He smiled.

The baby wailed and they both laughed.

"And he's hungry." She chuckled.

He handed their son to her and she began to feed him s he sat down, once again on the side of her bed. 

"I'm afraid I can't compete with you when it comes to feeding, love." He smiled.

"No, I don't suppose you can." She grinned.

He shook his head and smiled.

"What?"

"I do believe Vi thinks that one day Neomandine and our son may marry."

She arched an eyebrow.

"I doubt it."

He nodded.

"And Theron said they're expecting now…."

"Yes, I bet Neomandine will drive them crazy." She laughed.

"Probably right."

"I'm glad today was the day. I wouldn't have wanted to go into labor on Christmas or New Years." She said. 

"And this way, we can all be home for Christmas." He smiled.

"Our first Christmas as a family…." She mused. "Just like you said, last year."

"Mhmm."

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure about his name?"

He smiled.

"I thought you liked it." He said.

"I do, but the middle name…."

"I thought it was a family tradition?"

"But….."

"Nymphadora Cassiopeia Lupin, you don't want to break tradition, do you?" He chuckled. 

She scowled.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?"

"Yes." He smiled.

She sighed and nodded.

"So that's it then?" She asked.

"I believe so, unless you don't like it?"

"No, I do." She said and she looked down at their son.

"Rowan Aldebaran Lupin."

The baby's eyes darted to the sound of his father's voice.

"I think he likes it." Nymphadora smiled.

"It's a big name for such a small boy." He said.

"He'll grow into it."

He smiled and leaned close, pressing his lips to hers.

"Thank you, Dora."

"For what?" She smiled.

"For making me so happy I could howl at the moon."

_-----_

A/N: Wow...Over a year's worth of creativity in this one. And I know some of you thought I wouldn't be able to wrap it all up in one chapter. lol. So, first thing's first. Some of you asked if Theron and Vivianna would have more kids. YES. And I think they are very happy about itand I doubt Neomandine has any complaints...except that she seems to get sent out of rooms a lot. And Bandit put in an appearance, so you know he's fine and happy. And Ann and Ted had a few lines too. But from the start I knew how I wanted to end this one, it just took a long time to get here. I couldn't help myself. I had to give them a little boy (to balance out Neomandine). And I had to give Nymphadora a middle name worthy of the Black family. Cassiopeia is the constellation that's supposed to be a queen sitting on her throne. And then little Rowan... I didn't like the idea of naming him Romulus, but I wanted an "R" name, so that's the one I chose. And Aldebaran...more astronomy (Sorry, but I took the course, so I might as well use what I learned) is the eye of Taurus the Bull. See? Learn something everyday, lol. And the last line...Well, come on. The title had to come into play sometime, didn't it? I hope you liked the chapter, but more importantly, I hope you've enjoyed the journey. I know I have. Thanks for coming along with me and for your continuing support by reading and reviewing. And now we've come to it, THE END.


End file.
